


Champion 2

by andinanotherlifetime



Series: Champion [2]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Birmingham, Dark, Drama, F/M, Fandom Cross over, Fluff, Fluffy Moments, Game of Thrones - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Outdoor Sex, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Revenge, Sansa Stark - Freeform, Smut, Tommy has more enemies than he realizes, Violence, a great lead up to the Christmas season :), aberama gold - Freeform, assassinations, expect the unexpected, gun war, hitman - Freeform, in the bleak midwinter, revenge arc, romanian travelers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-01-18 20:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 65,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21282485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andinanotherlifetime/pseuds/andinanotherlifetime
Summary: It is Christmas Eve and Sansa receives the devastating news that her brother, Robb, is captured by Peaky Blinders' men. Her grief for her brother is too much to bear, compelling Aberama to make a promise to his wife to bring him back home. A promise that could cost him his life.
Relationships: Aberama Gold/Sansa Stark
Series: Champion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557883
Comments: 43
Kudos: 86





	1. In the Bleak Midwinter

**Author's Note:**

> So, I know I told you guys earlier that I was satisfied with the ending of the first "Champion," but I was sitting in my car alone at night in the cold and I heard the "In the Bleak Midwinter" through the car speaker and then this scene came to me. I blame my imagination for writing this sequel, because it was so vivid I had to write it down the second I got home. 
> 
> This fic will be a lot darker, but I think you will still enjoy it. 
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

I was humming a song under my breath as I looked at the lone tree standing tall upon the hill. The tune was somber, almost melodic as the snowflakes descended from the sky at the gentle pace. It was Christmas Eve, but I could not match the cheerful mood of the season.

“In the bleak midwinter…” I sang softly under my breath, blinking at the tiny flakes of snow hovering over me. My patterned shawl was pulled over me more, covering my head from the harsh wind that blew at my back. My hand rubbed over my belly tiredly, feeling my body aching from the ceaseless cold.

“Long, long ago…” I murmured, while I twisted the end of the shawl around my fingers. The fabric tightened under my fabric before I let it slip away. “Frosty wind made moan; earth stood hard as stone.” I hummed the rest of the lyrics, blinking tiredly as I gazed at the sun, so pale and desolate over the lifeless clouds. A tiny sigh escaped me, finding myself unable to finish the rest of the song. I rose myself from the ground, snatching at the straw basket with frustration before I slowly trudged up the hill.

“Snow had fallen, snow on snow,” I sang out louder. My eyes gazed over the untouched earth, knowing my footprints would make a mark on the clear white snow. My basket was soon dropped down on the ground, and then I pulled out a long red ribbon-like material to string around the dead branches. “Snow on snow,” I continued, before I hummed the rest of the Christmas carol. Another ribbon of ruby red was unfolded from my basket, and I strung it in front of me with arms open wide; it fell over the top half of the tree, and then I walked around to string it around in a decorative pattern. The forest below was dense, a billow of grew smoke sneaked from the center of it, and I knew the thick patch of trees was concealing our gypsy camp. “In the bleak midwinter. Long, long ago,” I finished, and then let out a devastated sigh that I could no longer control. I crouched down in the snow with my hands covering my face. My heart was aching and there was no remedy for it. The dark red ribbons fluttered in the winter winds; the air so cold any tears I would shed would probably freeze. Tree branches creaked softly in the northern gale, making an eerie sound that suited my mood. I was upset- no, I was even beyond that now. There was nothing to turn the tide, no words that Aberama could say to make the situation better. I lost my brother, and that was the end of it, and there was no way I could get him back. I knelt on my knees and prayed again, helpless enough to give my worries up to God. I didn’t care that Aberama didn’t believe in it, this is my life, and my brother and I can’t…

I broke down in tears, loud enough for Aberama to hear if he really wanted too. There was no point on putting on a happy face when my heart was breaking, when all I could feel was fear for Robb. My eyes burned from the cold, the tears trailing down my frozen face made the experience all the more painful. I was supposed to be happy; it would be the first Christmas I would spend with Aberama, but I couldn’t pretend anymore.

I abruptly got off the floor and trudged through the high snow, feeling my boots slide down the long hill until I reached the bottom. My basket and the rest of the decorations were left far behind me, forgotten when I knew what I had to do next. I pushed my way through the thick branches, inhaling that familiar scent of firewood burning over a dry pitch to keep the campers warmth. I could hear their cheerful talks through the trees, echoing with merriness that I could hardly fathom. My fern green shawl covered my hair more, letting only my eyes be perceived as I wondered through the endless trees. I dragged the back of my hand over my nose, wiping at my face before I slipped on back my borrowed gloves. The snow crunched beneath my feet as I made my way around the campsite, intent on avoiding the other travelers till I reached the shanty tent Aberama had set up for us.

The thick grey material flapped in the harsh gale, creaking ever so slightly as the snowflakes pelted the side of it. I approached it at a steady pace, lowering my patterned shawl as I looked at the opening of the tent. The caravan was not far from it, but I sensed Aberama was lying down in the tent. The side of the tent flapped open, and there he was sprawled out on the ground with his favourite hat placed over his chest. He was deep in sleep, probably too drowsy after the heavy breakfast we had together. I was tempted to not wake him up, but this conversation couldn’t wait a second more.

“Abe,” I yelled out sharply, which made his face flinch. “Abe!”

He woke up suddenly, looking around until he caught sight of me at the opening of the tent. He picked up his felt hat and held it tightly in one hand; cool blue eyes searched my profile with anxiety. “Sansa?”

“Wake up.”

“I am,” he sheepishly replied with something of a raspy voice tethering in the air. “What is the matter?”

“You know what’s the matter.”

Aberama sensed the topic that was about to come up, so he sat up on the bed more and gave me his full attention. “Robb.”

“Yes.”

“Sansa.”

“We have to save him.”

“I don’t even know where he is,” Aberama explained. “It was a rumour.”

“The rumour is true,” I told him with confidence. “You told me yourself there was a bounty on his head.”

“Sansa,” he complained with a hand covering half of his face. “I knew I shouldn’t have told you.”

“I am going to pretend I didn’t hear that.”

Aberama raised himself off the floor, a hand raised high over his head before he placed his trusty hat over top of it. “I don’t know if its true.”

“What if it is?” His face darkened at my words, knowing the fate for my brother wouldn’t be good. “You think Thomas Shelby will be satisfied with that? He will come for me next.”

“He won’t find you.”

“You are so sure of it.”

“I am,” he told me in a leveled voice. “I don’t want to have an argument with you, love.”

“I can’t help it,” I moaned. “You know this is hard for me. I haven’t heard from Robb since we got married, and now I get this.” Aberama opened his arms wide to enrapture me in a tight hug, making me breath in the scent of the fire over his heavy winter coat. “I know the pregnancy is making me emotional,” I confessed. “But I am worried about him.”

“You have every right to be.”

“I want him here.” I sniffled loudly and then buried my head into Aberama’s coat. His large hands stroked the whole of my back, bringing a sense of comfort when none of it could come from myself alone.

“What do you want me to do, Sansa?”

“Find him.”

“It will be like finding a needle in a haystack,” he lightly joked.

“No, it won’t.” I pushed myself away from him, departing from his arms so I could give him a resolute look. “We both know where he will end up.”

“Birmingham.”

“Birmingham,” I repeated in a steely voice. “That’s where the Shelby’s will be.”

“You know I am not allowed there anymore,” he reminded me.

“I know.”

“Neither are you, and I am not putting our child in danger.” His ringed hand reached forward to pull the shawl off my head completely, and then he let his fingers comb through my messy hair. “I know what you are asking from me…”

“If it was Bonnie you wouldn’t hesitate for a second.”

Aberama pouted fiercely, knowing my words were true.

“Robb is family.”

“You want me to go to Birmingham?” He questioned me in a loud voice. “Is that what you want?”

“I don’t want my brother to die.”

“They will make him a boxer.”

“A prisoner,” I corrected him. “He injured Finn Shelby and then punched Arthur so hard he went unconscious. Do you really think they will forget that?” My hand reached forward to stroke the front of his chin, gliding to the side to feel his defined jawbone. “You know them.”

“I do.”

“Tell me my brother is safe.”

“He isn’t safe,” Aberama answered me in a deep tenor. “No more than you and I.”

“You told me Arthur Shelby has him-”

“-a rumour,” he interjected.

“But that is what you said,” I reminded him. “Abe, please…”

“Its Christmas.”

“Please,” I repeated with a resolute look. “_Please._”

“San,” he pleaded, knowing exactly what I was asking of him. “If I go there, I might not come back.” I lowered my head in defeat, knowing I couldn’t live a day without him. “My job is to take care of you and Esmeralda. Who will watch over you when I am gone?”

“I’ll come with you.”

“You will not,” he said with sudden firmness. “I won’t let anything happen to our son.” He glided his hand over the side of my arm, lowering his chin till it rested over the top of his chest. Aberama was mournful, clearly distressed at the burden I was putting on his shoulders. “I want to be here with you when our child is born. If I go… what do you think will happen to me?”

“You could ambush them.”

“I don’t even think the men at camp will go with me. Robb is an outsider, Sansa. They won’t risk their necks to fight against the Shelby’s for your _brother._”

“I can’t abandon him.”

“He hasn’t sent you a mail since we married.”

“How can he? Haven’t we been moving about the English countryside since the day we wed.” Aberama closed his eyes with grief, feeling like he was steadily losing this battle. “I love him! He is my brother.”

“If I go, you are not coming with me.”

“I am.”

“No. I’m not letting you come anywhere near the Shelby’s.”

“I’m coming.”

“Sansa,” he warned, his voice tethering with frustration. Aberama leaned in to kiss my lips, brushing his hands around me till it rested over the back of my nape. His lips were hurriedly pressed on mine, heated enough to send my body over the edge. He heard me whisper his name, wanting more to sooth away my pain. Aberama took a hold of me to lower me to the ground, laying me against his makeshift bed until he settled on top of me. The shawl was pushed off the last of my body, and then Aberama’s soft lips returned to me again. I felt safe with him- whole. He was the man I had always intended to marry, the one I was meant to spend my life with for the rest of my days. Hot lips crushed the side of my cheek, his hands gripping onto my outer clothes in a possessive manner. Every so often his cold rings would brush against my bare skin, sending a small shiver before it returned to my outer coat. “Don’t ask this from me.”

“I need you to save my brother,” I cried out, after he moved back a little. “Who else can I ask but my husband?”

“Its too risky.”

“This was your job not so long ago.”

“Are you asking me to kill them too, my love?” Abe asked in a teasing manner. “Should you have a bounty on my head as well?”

“The Shelby’s are too powerful for that,” I mused aloud. “Though…”

“Sansa,” he warned, sensing where my thoughts were turning too.

“I’m sure an awful lot of people would be happy if they were gone.” Aberama shook his head at me with disappointment, though his blue eyes glinted in a mischievous way. “What?”

“Hearing you talk this way,” he surmised. “After you scolded me over my profession.”

“Past profession,” I reminded him. “You have found a more honourable route now.”

“I have,” he sighed over me. A stray finger rubbed the side of my neckline, while his eyes intently focused on my pale blue ones. “To get Robb back means I would have too…” He let the rest of his words trail away, only allowing a frown to crease his face. “You are asking too much from me, Sansa.”

“I know I am.”

“Too much,” he scolded with more deliberation this time. “I was a hitman, yes, but to target the Shelby’s.”

“I only want Robb back.”

“I’ll get a noose around my neck for this.” He batted his eyes worriedly. “Especially if I’m caught.”

“You won’t.”

“I’m good, Sansa, but I’m not perfect.” Aberama rolled himself off me and slouched himself at the edge of the bed. “I did tell Mr. Shelby I would put a coin on his grave one day.”

“You don’t have to kill Mr. Shelby.”

“You never know,” he proposed with a suspicious air. “Maybe I want too.”

“Abe.”

He chuckled lightly, and then crawled his way closer to me. “No.” He fell to the side of the bed, letting his elbow prop his head up from the crumbled sheets underneath him. “No,” he repeated. “It won’t have to come to that hopefully.”

“This all I want for Christmas, Abe.”

“Your brother.”

“Please.”

He lifted his right hand off the bed and used his fingers to beckon me forward. “Come,” he muttered, and waited for me to crawl my way towards him. “You never asked me what I wanted for Christmas.”

“Yes, I did.”

“You asked me that in front of Esmeralda…”

“Abe, I made you something nice.”

“I don’t want you to make me something,” he cunningly replied. “I want you to take off your clothes.”

“Abe,” I sighed, knowing exactly where he was going with this.

“I’ll be quick in case my daughter and Bonnie come along.”

“Abe,” I said with scorn, knowing I had no right to refuse him.

“Sansa,” he taunted with squinted eyes. “Will I have to ask my pretty wife twice?”

“No.”

“I thought so,” he laughed, and then suddenly rolled onto his back to stare at the high ceiling. “I will leave the day after Christmas.”

“I’m coming.”

“You are staying here.”

“With the rest of the travelers? Do you really think they will take me in?”

“I will send you over to Isabela’s.”

“Abe,” I moaned. “I want to be near you.”

“Its not safe,” he reminded me. “And you are still dressed.”

I huffed at him loudly, sending a guilty grin across the handsome gypsy man’s face. _Two can play at this game. _“You have to undress first.”

“No, it doesn’t work that way.”

“Well, I don’t want to be naked first.”

“I remember a time when you were so willing to do it,” he chided. “Is this what happens after a few months of marriage?”

“Its cold.”

Aberama laughed at my words, knowing I was making up more excuses. “My pretty wife doesn’t love me anymore,” he lied. “I suppose I will have to find another one.” His smile was large after that utterance, but it quickly dropped away when I stood over his feet and dropped my newly shed coat over him. “Angry, love?”

I undid my dress in front of him, making Aberama sit up to enjoy the sight. “Will you promise me…” He nodded his head before I even finished my sentence. “You will at least try and save my brother from the Shelby’s.”

“I promise.”

I rolled my eyes at him, before I bent down on my knees. Aberama sat up fully, removing his hat to brush back his long hair. He watched me straddle him while I undid the front of my dress, trying my best to get into the mood when my mind was still focused on my brother.

“I will do my best.”

“I want more than that.” I pulled at my dress to let it slip over my stomach and then my head. “I want you to bring him back home.”

“Our home,” he clarified. “Is that what you meant?” Aberama scooted forward with his legs going through my open legs, bringing himself closer until he could see my pale nude bra. “If it makes you less sad than I will do it.”

“You know how sad I am.”

“You keep humming that song,” he noted. “Ever since I told you that news.”

“I’m preparing myself for my brother’s funeral,” I half joked.

“There will be no funeral.”

“In the bleak midwinter,” I sang softly, making Aberama’s eyes lull sadly. “A long, long time ago.”

“I will have none of that,” he chided, before he finally laid a hand over my bare skin. “Only smiles and happiness.”

“I cannot smile.”

“You will,” he promised me. “And it starts now,” he assured me, before he took a strong hold of me and rolled me over to the floor. “Now, Sansa,” Aberama repeated with more meaning than when he first uttered it, and then tilted his head downwards to enrapture my lips with a steady kiss.


	2. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Christmas Eve, and in that magical hour Sansa learns more about her husband than she could ever dream of.

The illustrious scent of tobacco filled the air, a familiar waft that drifted beside me once Aberama lit his pipe. His dark felt hat still cast a shadow over the side of his visage, letting only the spark of his azure blue eyes glint in the firelight. It was Christmas Eve, and the lateness of the night had forced all of us to sit quietly in front of the open fire. I wrapped my shawl tight over my trembling frame, wondering how everyone else didn’t seem bothered by the frigid temperature. It was the dead of the winter; the sheer black sky was clear with only a few stray grey clouds softy drifting by. Bonnie was standing over the fire, quietly snapping long, wiry tree branches to add to the flickering flames. His heavy navy-blue sweater illuminated in the orange firelight, making his skin appear even paler in the darkness of night.

Esmeralda was knitting a chunky scarf, her bare hands unbothered by the chilly wind that blew at the side of us. I watched Aberama stretch out his feet, crossing one slowly over the other as he took another leisurely inhale of his chosen tobacco. Grey smoke fluttered from his mouth, coming out in long streams before it lifted towards the darkened sky. “Are you ready?” Aberama questioned his son, as he watched him gather up firewood.

“For?” Bonnie casually replied.

“Going back to Birmingham.”

“You still want to do it?” Bonnie questioned with a hesitant air. “You sure, you know what your doing?” Bonnie glared at him with intent, challenging his father to make a better decision. He turned his head to the rest of the men surrounding the encampment, knowing they could overhear their conversation. “It will cost us.”

“I know.” Aberama returned his pipe into his mouth, letting it slip in deeper as he peered into the flickering flames.

“It will just be you…” Bonnie paused to take a glance at the rest of the campers. “And me,” he surmised, since he knew none of them would offer any help. “And I am only doing this for Sansa.”

Aberama let the right side of his lip curl upwards, creating dented lines at the side of his cheek in amusement. “For Sansa,” he agreed in a solemn voice. “Isn’t that right, my sweet?”

I laid a hand on the top of his thigh, getting him to turn his head in my direction. “Abe,” I softly chided him, knowing he still wasn’t convinced with the idea.

“I will keep my word, love,” he muttered, once he removed his favoured pipe. “But you must keep yours.”

“I never agreed to your plans,” I reminded him with a feverish grin. “You only assumed-”

“-Sansa,” he cut in with distress, realizing I was still intent with going along with my plans. “We talked about this.”

I batted my eyelashes at him prettily, doing my best to seduce him with my looks alone. “_Abe,_” I cooed, letting the tips of my fingers inch a little bit higher. I knew his daughter was on the other side of me, so I wouldn’t dare anything more.

He lowered his pipe, letting his full attention fall over my wandering fingers. “I feel like we are going in circles,” he complained. “Let me and Bonnie go.” He paused, once he noticed I laid my hand flat on his upper thigh. “You are safer here with Esmeralda.”

I shook my head at him, knowing the campers would be willing to house Esmeralda, but to take me on as a guest was entirely out of the question. Aberama knew this for, he sneered at me with annoyance, clearly wanting to have his own way. He sighed aloud, letting his chest fall downwards in defeat; hot gust of air escaped his open mouth, mingling with the lingering smoke from his wooden pipe. “Leave it to me to marry an Englishwoman,” he begrudged. “Who is as stubborn as-”

“-Aberama,” I cut off, knowing where he was going with this.

“You do realize the dangers of you coming, don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Why,” he began in a deeper tenor, showing the extent of his frustration. “Are you willing to come with me?”

“Because Robb is my brother,” I simply told him. Bonnie snapped a piece of wood louder than expected and then offered us a sheepish grin before he threw it into the fire. There was soft chatter among the circle of people, mostly speaking in a language I was still unable to understand.

Esmeralda nudged me on my arm lightly, instantly getting my attention before she began: “If I may,” she politely muttered. “I think father is right.”

A frustrated sigh escaped me, realizing I was fighting this battle alone. “You too?”

“What good would you do?” she suggested. “Your pregnant.”

“I’m barely showing,” I rebutted. “I won’t get in the way.”

“Sansa,” she argued back. An arched eyebrow was the only thing she offered to me, enough for me to lower my gaze and pull at the hem of my shawl in embarrassment. “We can go to Isabella’s.” 

“You know her husband won’t take me in,” I argued back in a hush voice, since I didn’t want the rest of the campers to hear. “Aberama, tell her.”

“Huh?” he piped up, showing he was lost in his own deep musings. “You called me?”

“I did.” Aberama wore a sly smug smile in front of me, bringing the pipe back into his mouth with feigned ignorance. “You were listening all along, weren’t you?”

“No, love.”

Bonnie threw the last of the collected firewood into the fire and trudged around the pit to take a seat next to his father. The two men looked at ease with each other, comfortable enough to show Bonnie had finally accepted his father’s marriage to me. He had been on the road for a while, traveling from one boxing gym to another as he continued to train. Bonnie had to lay low for a bit, but that didn’t stop him from fighting anyone that stepped into the ring with him. “I think we should bring Robb back,” Bonnie deduced aloud with a firm look in his jet black eyes. “I mean…” He dragged the back of his hand against his mouth tiredly. “You know how the Shelby’s are.” Aberama nodded his head in agreement, though he kept his gaze fixed on the fire. Bonnie stretched out his hands towards the bright orange glow, letting the warmth hit him. “At the same time, I understand why Sansa wants to come along.”

“Its not like we are taking the caravan,” Aberama reminded him. “We take our horses and go the day after Christmas day. There won’t be room for Sansa, first of-”

“-Sansa can fit on your horse,” his son interjected. Two warm hands dropped away from the heat of the fire and stuffed deep into his trouser pockets. “Or mine, whenever Nicu gets tired.”

“You’re not helping.”

Bonnie laughed at his father’s statement, knowing Aberama wasn’t pleased about Bonnie encouraging my behaviour. “I know for a fact you would be worried sick without her.” Bonnie leaned forward to catch a glance at me, offering a reassuring smile to show he was on my side.

“Maybe its your age,” Aberama began once he lowered his pipe to the front of his chest. “Or my many years of experience, but the two of you have forgotten the troubles we will face on the way there.”

Bonnie blew heat into his hands and made a show of rubbing them together. “Oh yeah,” he said with pure mockery. “Like what?”

“Like the fact that the Roma gypsies not wanting to take us in,” he stammered out angrily. “Or better yet, the English ones. That’s the problem- the one issue you keep forgetting. We don’t belong anywhere.” Aberama drew his pipe upwards to bite the end of it. “Even the English folks will not want anything to do with us.” He turned a steely gaze to me. “Or you, Sansa, since you have become one of us.” He lifted his chin upwards, letting his troublesome eyes lingering over the clearness of the night sky. “The old ways are changing,” he mused aloud. “Its hard to maintain our way of life, but if we stick together…” He lowered his gaze to the cluster of men settled around the burning fire. “If we fight hard, then maybe we can hold on for a bit longer.” He let his pipe slip into his mouth meditatively, informing us that he was done speaking for the present moment.

I let my thumb stroke the top of his thigh, hoping to cool off his troubled mind. Aberama was worried about the future, and the fact that I was carrying his child made the weight on his shoulders grow immensely. He would have to provide for a family again, a child that would be born at the end of the decade, and who knew how long Aberama could maintain his family tradition of living in a tent and trailer.

“If we go,” Aberama breathed out sadly. “We will face trouble on _all _sides.” He blew hard at his pipe to snuff it out. “And I don’t want to put you through that, love.”

“You have already told me stories-”

“-stories are so much different from living it. You ever wonder why my wife died? I told you she was sick, yeah, but she couldn’t get help. And you want to know why?” His back straightened suddenly, a strange gesture of his closed fists matched the rigidness of his facial features. “Because the doctor’s refused to help her. She was born here, and they clumped her up with the rest of us gypsies and sent her on her way. They could have helped her… saved her…” Aberama eyes flashed with anger. “But they looked at us and…” The rest of his words escaped him, drifting into the air where no one could hear him them but himself. Bonnie stood to his feet with a sudden motion, and stormed towards the caravan, clearly needing some time to himself. Esmeralda’s fingers froze over her sewing, and she simply lowered it over her lap in sadness. I held my breath with suspense, sensing that each of them was dealing with their own demons.

Aberama silently cleaned off the last of his pipe with two shaky hands, doing his best to not look in my direction. He was upset, so very frustrated with the memories that were coming back to him. Fortunately for him, a man entered the large circle of men around the fire with a fiddle in hand. He took to playing a somber song, a strange irony since it matched my husband’s mood. I stretched out an arm to take a hold of his hand; a gentle kiss was laid on the back of his bare knuckles before I let it drop down to the top of his knee. “I’m sorry,” I murmured over the cheerless note.

“Its not your fault,” Aberama barked back with pain. “It just upsets me, that’s all.” He bit down on the corner of his lip. “Not even my _own_ people wanted to help her. It was more conservative then, you see, and they wanted nothing to do with Màiri. I sometimes blame myself, thinking that if I…” Aberama tightened his grip in my own. “If I hadn’t married her, then none of this would have ever happened.”

“Yes, but then you wouldn’t have Esmeralda,” I reminded him, which got the man beside me to open his eyes. “Or Bonnie.”

“Maria and Isabela,” he agreed. “Yes, you are right.”

“Four children,” I told him with relish. “And a time of happiness with her.”

“It doesn’t bother you that I speak of her, does it?”

“No, Abe,” I told him in truth, before I leaned my weight on top of his. “And I am sure Esmeralda appreciates it.”

He let out a low chuckle as he stared past me to take in his daughter’s profile, knowing she was ease-dropping on their conversation all along. “You still sewing?” he asked Esmeralda, in which she nodded her head in agreement. “I swear she can sell these things.”

“It might help us out,” I suggested. “Especially since you aren’t a hired hit-man anymore.”

Aberama smirked at me whimsically, delighted that I was teasing him in turn. He leaned his cheek against mine, letting his hair tickle the side of my face. The waft of tobacco lingered over him, making me close my eyes as I enjoyed the familiar scent. Eyes closed I could hear the fiddle echo through the air, the soft padding of the musician’s foot as he tried to stay in beat. The continual argument I had with Aberama would have to wait, for now I simply wanted to enjoy the music and the thought that it was now Christmas Eve. My husband was quite vocal about his reluctance to celebrate Christmas but being married to Màiri and now myself had forced him to acknowledge this religious holiday. Fortunately, the rest of his family was more willing to celebrate Christmas Day.

“So, what is your plan?” Esmeralda piped up, breaking our tranquil silence by the fire. “Are you taking Sansa?”

“No,” her father mouthed out quickly.

“Yes,” I countered, much to his annoyance.

“How many times-”

“-far too many,” I interjected. “But I have already made up my mind you see, and you can’t change it.”

“I don’t remember you being this stubborn when I first met you.” A firm kiss was pressed on my cold cheek, the heat from his nose brushed over my skin for a blessed moment before he parted from me. “You were sweet.”

“I am pretty sure _you_ were,” I argued back. “With those flowers you kept giving me.” A large smile spread over his face, proud and full of feeling as he gazed deeply into my eyes. I wanted to kiss him then, but I knew I was sitting next to his daughter and the travelers that we were with wouldn’t stand for it. “Are you feeling better now?” I questioned him.

“I am.”

“Okay,” I sheepishly answered him, as I tried to contain my own smile. “As long as you are feeling better.”

“I have my family here,” he told me. “How could I not?” Aberama tilted forward to push back my shawl to see the small rise in my stomach. “And another one coming.” He heard me laugh and laid a gentle hand over the front of my stomach. “Soon he’ll be here,” he murmured with a depth of feeling. “Which is why you are staying?” A huff escaped me, which brought a fit of laughter from Aberama, loud enough to get most of the camper’s attention. He cleared his throat with discomfort, realizing he was gathering unwanted attention. The fiddler had stopped his playing as well, but soon lowered his gaze to his instrument to strike up a brighter tune.

“Father behave,” Esmeralda chided lightly. “You will get them to send us away.”

“They won’t,” he quickly answered her back. “Though they will want nothing to do with me, once they realize what my wife is asking for me.”

“What is she asking?” Esmeralda asked with fear.

“Go on, Sansa! Tell her.”

I rolled my eyes at my husband, knowing he was only toying with me. “To bring back Robb,” I simply stated with a slight shrug of my shoulders.

“And!” Aberama demanded before he followed it with a sinister grin.

“It was only a suggestion.”

“A suggestion,” he echoed with narrowed eyes. He patted his hand over the front of his coat pocket, making a show as he tried to look for something. “Go on.”

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Oh,” he said with disbelief. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you were the one to pull the trigger.”

“I wouldn’t,” I said with a look of surprise. “Aberama, you know that isn’t true.”

“Oh,” he cooed out darkly. His lips inched itself closer to my ear, dropping a tenor or more as he uttered: “You’ve done it before.”

“I’m not a murderer.”

“That is not what your brother implied.”

“My brother is soft,” I countered. “You know that as well as I.”

“The turkey,” Aberama laughed out loud, before he unearths a shiny bronze metallic object. “If it wasn’t for you, then we wouldn't have had dinner that night.” My husband proudly stood to his feet, dusting off the back of his coat before he strode around the outskirts of the circle to get to the fiddler. “You mind?” he spoke aloud, while waving the shiny object in front of the musician. “I thought I could join along?”

The object was placed in front of his mouth before his fingers covered it. Strange music struck the air, loud and clear as Aberama breathed into it. He parted from his lips and gave the fiddler a look, and suddenly the strings began to play for my husband to join along with. Aberama took a spot close to him, listening to the upbeat tune a bit, before he blew into the instrument that I now recognized to be a harmonica.

“I didn’t know he could play that,” I shouted to Esmeralda over the music.

“Father has many secrets,” she teased, before she let her half-made scarf fall over her lap. “If the mood is right, he will play it all night.” She caught me laughing in surprise, and then motioned her hand for me to come closer. “Close in the warmth,” she suggested, after she patted the empty patch of dirt beside her. I leaned myself against Aberama’s daughter, not minding when she rested her head over my shoulder to close in the last of the distance. The men around us were tapping their hands against the front of their knees, liking the spontaneous music the two musicians were playing. Heavy footsteps sounded behind me, forcing me to look over my shoulder to see Bonnie standing tall with his hands on his hips in disbelief. He raised up a hand in question once he caught my gaze, a thing that made me laugh even louder.

“See!” I pointed out. “Your brother is just as shocked as I am.”

“Poor Bonnie,” Esmeralda agreed. “He doesn’t know what to think.”

Aberama was too focused on the fiddler to care, having his back to the crowd as he maintained eye-contact with his new companion. The whole thing felt absurd, but I had to remember that I had only been married to Aberama for a few months. There was a whole lifetime still ahead to learn about him, and I knew this was just the beginning of our journey.

Bonnie took a seat beside me to ram his head into the side of my shoulder, tumbling me over to fall over his sister as well. We broke out in laughter at Bonnie’s silliness, knowing his spontaneous behaviour was a result of the music. It felt like we were a family now, it had been a long and hard journey, but it was finally here.


	3. A Warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa gets a stern warning from Esmeralda, making her worry that there is a side to her husband she has never seen before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, but I hope you enjoy the angst ;)

Red ribbons fluttered lightly over the dead tree branches, a sheer warning of the days to come. I stood alone upon the snowy hill again, overlooking the line of trees where my family was currently stationed.

A straw basket rested before my feet, half full of the ornaments I was currently tossing inside of it. I was packing up early, despite it being Christmas day. Aberama warned we would leave at the break of dawn, so today we would be busy packing up our belongings and stuffing most of into the caravan for Bonnie and Esmeralda to take their sister’s. I would not have the luxury of seeing Isabela again, it was Aberama’s wish that we start our journey as soon as possible, knowing it was a game of cat and mouse until we could intercept Shelby’s hostage. “A tricky game we have to play,” Aberama muttered to me this morning, and I knew he wasn’t so far off from the truth.

The last strip of ribbon was pulled off the tree, sending a puff of snow into the air and drifting downwards in front of my feet. The fresh fall of snow had brought some beauty to this lifeless tree, but the loss of colour as the last crimson red ribbon slipped off its branch brought forth the cold, hard realities of us living in the wilderness.

Aberama was determined to take the old traveling routes, but we both knew sooner or later we would have to enter the cities again. A worry that never ceased to leave him, though he promised more than once he would keep me safe. “Let’s just hope we get to Birmingham first,” he surmised this morning as he tore down his tent. Aberama was worried about the old traveling routes, but I was more concerned of what would happen once we entered the city that belonged to none other than Thomas Shelby.

* * *

Daylight streamed through the caravan, brushing past the dark drapes to illuminate Esmeralda’s side of the room. She was cleaning up the area, using a straw broom to brush away the remnant of dead leaves and dirt near the front door. Her hair was loose, dangling over the side of her shoulder as she bent her head to catch the sunlight resting over the warm almond coloured wood. I was busy on my husband’s side of the bed, rolling up his clothes as tight as I could before I stuffed each sweater into a large grey sack.

“Will Bonnie have trouble finding us?”

Esmeralda turned around, letting her gaze fall over my half-crumbled form. “No,” she answered me back with confidence. “He has been traveling those routes since he was a little boy.”

“Its only because we are separating ourselves from him.”

“We can’t leave the caravan here.” Esmeralda turned her back to me once again, continuing her sweeping of the floor. “And it will be nice for him to see Isabela.”

“You must be looking forward to it.” I watched Esmeralda halt her movements and then silently nod her head in agreement.

“I only wish Maria would fall off her high horse and come visit us once and a while,” she unexpectedly rapped out. “But as it is…”

“You know the real reason she won’t see us.”

“Its been months,” she reminded me. “Father doesn’t say anything, but I know he must be heartbroken.”

“Things might change when Maria has a family of her own.”

Esmeralda sighed in response, not even bothering to consider the matter. Her sister’s oath of silence was disconcerting to the family, but there was nothing we could do. My marriage to Aberama was the nail in the coffin for Maria, and there was no way back. “I know you don’t want to hear it,” Esmeralda began. She lifted the wooden broom and placed it on the wall next to the front door. “But I think it would be better to stay here.”

“And not go with Aberama,” I finished for her.

“I don’t think you understand,” she warned. “My father is a different person when…” The bottom of her teeth ground against her top set. “He has a reputation to maintain,” she concluded.

“What _kind_ of reputation.”

“Aberama Gold,” she voiced aloud. “Is known as a dangerous gypsy.”

“Before,” I reminded her.

“You think people will _forget_ what he was?” she questioned me. “The things that he did.” She shook her head at me in open disagreement. “He’s a hired man, Sansa.” Her hand brushed her hair back away from her face, letting me see her entire visage in the morning sunlight. “A hired man that once worked for the Shelby’s.”

“You think I am in danger?” I questioned Esmeralda.

“I think you are going into unknown territory,” she mused aloud. “I think you will have to tread lightly.”

“I can take care of myself,” I stubbornly answered her.

“You think?” she asked me with obvious skepticism. “You have only seen one side of my father.”

“What do you mean?”

“You have never seen him kill a man, have you?” She saw the look of shock flash across my face, the unknown territory I haven’t crossed with my husband yet. “Yes, my father is the _same _man with you! But you haven’t seen him at his moments of desperation, the…” She paused with deliberation. “The extent he will go to hunt and kill a man.”

“I already know he was a hit-man.”

“You think you know what you are getting yourself into, Sansa, but I promise you…” She took a few steps forward, eyeing me with a look of intimidation. “…that you have no idea what you are walking into.”

* * *

Aberama told me he was finishing up the last of the packing, but when I saw him standing outside the caravan, he was dragging a clean cloth over a silver handgun. I watched his methodical movements of his hands, the golden glimmer from his rings that reflected the grey sunlight. His hat was tilted low over his visage, masking his cool blue eyes from me. “Sansa,” he piped up, without him ever having to look in my direction.

“How did you know it was me?”

A tiny chuckle escaped his partially open mouth. “How can I not?” he voiced aloud. “You have a certain tread over the ladder steps.”

“Tread?”

“You walk a certain way.” He dragged the last of the pale-yellow cloth over his gun. “Different from the others.”

“Ese doesn’t want me to go with you.”

“She has some sense.”

“Abe,” I scolded, before I took softer steps down the ladder. “You want me to stay with her?”

“You are nothing like my daughter,” he mused aloud. “She stays away from danger, but I get the sense that you _run_ towards it.”

“She told me there is a side to you that I haven’t seen yet.”

Aberama lifted his gun over his shoulder, letting it point towards the sky. “She has a point.”

“Abe?”

He turned the gun in my direction, letting it hover for a moment before he tilted it to the ground. “I have nothing to say,” he mused aloud, before he turned his back to me and slowly sauntered away.

I stood there dumbfounded at the bottom of the staircase, but common sense soon took a hold of me and I quickly followed after him. “What do you mean?” I demanded. “You have nothing to say!”

“You don’t want to hear it.”

“Hear what?”

Aberama pocketed his gun, letting his feet slow down once he approached the abandoned firepit. “The truth of what I am,” he insisted. “You want me to turn from my old ways, but then you are asking me to save your brother.”

“You don’t have to go back to that way of life.”

“Wrong!” he yelled out. “That is exactly what you are asking me to do. San, we can live peacefully here! Away from all that, but you want me to go into the very city where I have to be _that _way.”

I walked towards him, only stopping once I was directly in front of him. “I know you can be a good man.” My husband laughed at me in scorn. “I know it!”

“San,” he complained. “The man that pursued you in the summer, the one that married you in the late autumn is not the same man that…” He paused, letting a deep huff of air escape his open mouth. “I’ve done a lot of _killing_ in my life,” he explained in a raspy voice. “I thought I was done, but maybe there is one more.”

“Shelby.”

“Thomas Shelby,” he uttered in a strained voice, almost trembling with worry. “It would be nice to rid the world of one more filth,” he gibed. “But its nothing personal.”

“I only want my brother back,” I reminded him. He bent down low till his right knee pressed against the cold hard ground. A sound ignited the air, and a silver-sheened blade reflected the harsh sunlight after he pulled it out from his boot. “You want your brother back,” he echoed. “You want him back without blood?”

“Yes.”

“Then you won’t have him back,” he told me in truth. “Unless you want to see your brother again, I’m afraid there will be.”


	4. Exhange of Presents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's relationship with Aberama had been rocky for most of Christmas Day, but the exchange of presents seems to patch things up between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get fluff... you're welcome.

Aberama had been distant towards me for most of the day, spending his time visiting each fellow traveler to wish them a goodbye. I spent my time packing up the last of our stuff, and now that I had felt utterly exhausted, I sat beneath a withered tree to simply stare at our red caravan.

The past few months had not been easy; hunger and hardships had not been absent in our first few months of marriage. It was difficult to find a new abode that would welcome my presence, a difficulty that Aberama had encountered with a brave face. I could sense his frustration at times, knowing his marriage to a true born Englishwoman had brought its own sets of trouble upon his family.

The few camping space we had found was obtained with great difficulty, and those that were willing to call us there friends were even fewer. The settlement we had stayed for the past few weeks had been the most comfortable, and that was perhaps the reason Aberama was so reluctant to leave it.

The wind picked up the wind off the ground to blow it in my direction, making my eyes squint to block out the blast of snow. I found it odd that I had grown accustomed to the cold; the fresh air that was once a luxury when living in such a condensed city. I was not the girl that Aberama first met at Bonnie and Robb’s boxing match, it was a different young woman that sat beneath this lifeless tree. I had taken up the traveling ways, and that had brought a new perspective to everything.

I saw nature differently; life and death had taken on a new meaning. I noticed things I had never noticed before, as I watched nature wither and die away. Aberama spoke fondly of spring; the blossoms of an apple tree and vegetation sprouting from the ground, but until then we were left to find food the hard way. _The old way,_ I thought, though it did not detract the worry of finding food day after day. I laid a hand over my belly, wondering about the future of our child. _What life will I let him be born into?_

The sound of footsteps awakened my consciousness, letting my eyes dart upwards to see the shadowy figure of Bonnie approaching. He was wearing the scarf his sister had finished for him last night, while the rest of his dark apparel made me think he was in mourning. Hands deep in his pockets, Bonnie silently approached me with a somber mood, only stopping once he stood in front of my feet. “Out here alone,” he observed. He watched me pull my patterned shawl over me more, letting it cover up my exposed neck that still felt the whistling gale. “I thought the two of you patched things up.”

“Not really,” I confessed with uneasiness. “I think he is blaming me.”

“For…” Bonnie bent one of his knees to get at eye level with me.

I shook my head bitterly, and then sharply turned my head to the left so he couldn’t see the watering to my eyes. “Is it wrong for me wanting to go with him?”

A gentle hand perched itself over my kneecap, letting it slide downwards until it rested over my leg. “San,” he called out, adapting the name that his father lovingly gave to me. “You are going with him.”

“He blames me.”

“Worried,” he corrected me with a firmness to his face. He visibly swallowed in front of me before he added, “We all are.”

“You think I should leave Robb-”

“-no,” he quickly interjected. “I think you are doing the right thing going after him. It will be hard, you know, trying to get him off the Shelby’s.”

“I know.”

“And that is why my father wants you to stay behind. I don’t think he wants you to see it.”

“See what?” I exclaimed with pure curiosity.

“That side to him,” he chuckled aloud. “The side that kills in cold blood without mercy.” He rose to his feet, pulling out a clothed item out of his pocket. “You ever held one of these?” he asked, once he unearthed a revolver that was like his father’s.

“I killed a man with it,” I remonstrated heatedly. “And I won’t do it again.”

“You go with him,” Bonnie began. “You might have too.”

“Bonnie,” I sighed. “I’m not like that.”

“Birmingham made you like that,” he entreated. “Desperation. I know you wouldn’t kill a man unless your life is at stake… which it was, I’m guessing.”

“Yeah.”

He placed the heavy black cloth around his gun again, before he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one was watching him. Bonnie outstretched himself to lift me to my feet, not wanting me to wallow in the gloom any longer. “Its Christmas,” he entreated. “Let’s join the others.”

“No one celebrates Christmas here,” I complained, which earned a jab of Bonnie’s elbow into my side. “Okay, you do.”

“Esmeralda does,” I conceded.

He took a step ahead of me, swiveling his boot playfully in the snow to face me. “Father does,” he reminded me with a playful smile. “He hasn’t shown you the Christmas present he made for you yet, has he?”

I took a step forward to grab a hold of his arm. “Tell me!” I demanded, which earned a wicked smile from Bonnie. “Will I like it?”

“I don’t know, Sansa.”

“Bonnie!”

He laughed at me harder, breaking his arm away from my loose grip to scamper away from me. It was nice that we were on good terms now, it was so very different than when we first met. _That was awkward,_ I remembered, recalling how both men shared an interest in me. The grey tent was stored away by the time I approached the caravan. Nicu was tied at the side of the caravan as it munched on some stolen hay. Esmeralda must have been inside the caravan given how quiet the area was; Bonnie was waiting for me at the bottom of the staircase with a wide grin. “Cheer up,” he insisted. “You are going, right?” I shrugged my shoulders at him with disinterest, making the man in front of me shaking his head annoyedly. “I swear… sometimes you behave like a child.”

“I’m not a child!”

“No,” he said with pure sarcasm. “Of course, you aren’t.”

He sprinted up the staircase before I could say another word, letting the door slam behind him with an echo of Bonnie’s laugh sounding through the air.

* * *

Aberama was brushing the side of Nicu when I approached him from behind, letting the crushing of snow ignite through the air to let him know he was no longer alone. “I’m just getting the last of the stuff ready,” he said from the corner of his mouth.

“I know,” I told him in truth. “How were the visits?”

“We got some presents surprisingly,” he answered with his back still to me. “I even got an orange,” he said with surprise. “God knows where that man got it from.” His hand brushed over the strong back leg of Nicu, paying extra attention to pat the soft dark hair down. “I should be happy leaving this place, but I’m not,” he contemplated aloud. “Its nice to be in a place that accepts you for who you are.”

“I know what you are trying to say,” I told him, after I took my rightful place by his side. A hand was laid over his moving arm, curling over to feel the thick fabric of his winter coat. I went on my toes to peck my lips against the side of his cheek, hoping to bring a brightness to his face. “But you’re a traveling man.” A tiny smile shot across his face. “You can’t stay anywhere for long.”

“No,” He cooed out pleasantly. “No, I am a wandering man,” he clearly stated with a curt nod of his head.

“Its better that I come with you, Abe. You know that as well as I.”

“Its better that I keep you close,” he mused aloud. “That doesn’t stop me from wanting to send you up the caravan and carting you straight to Isabela’s.”

“I know.”

“I only want you safe,” he huffed aloud, letting a thick cloud of hot air escape his open mouth. “And that young one inside of you.” I laid a hand over the top of his shoulder to tilt his body towards me, endowing him with a kiss to show his words meant a lot to me. “Oh, my beautiful wife,” he droned with half-squinted eyes. “If you only knew I want what’s best for you.”

“I’ll be safe,” I assured him. “I have you with me.”

He kissed me deeply in reply, letting our lips stay together for an extremely long time before he went in for more. The wooden brush dropped out of his hand so Aberama could take a hold of me, while his back arched forward to lean his body against mine. A cold hand slithered upwards to rest at the back of my neck, slipping underneath my tousled hair to keep me close. I could feel the heat from his mouth, the lips that were soft and comforting as he continued to kiss me. Aberama paused after a while, leaning his head back with a look of satisfaction. “You better do everything I say,” he warned.

“I will.”

“None of this stubborn nature you keep showing lately,” he chided quite sternly. “Oh, I like a little fire in you, but I don’t want to worry that you won’t listen to your _husband._”

“I will listen to my husband,” I told him in truth.

He grunted at me loudly, allowing a playful smile to spread across my lips. “I heard you got me a nice present.”

“I made it,” he told me in truth, before he took a step backwards. “I hope you like it.” His fingers scratched the side of his neck nervously. “I thought it would be useful.”

“A useful present.”

“Well, I am not going to a shop if that is what you expected.”

“No, Abe,” I nearly laughed, which brought a sheepish smile over his face. Blue eyes glistened happily at me; a quirk of his lip went upwards once I rested my hands over the front of his chest. “What did you get me?”

“What did you get me?” he echoed back with merriness.

“I made it.”

“So, did I,” Aberama mouthed out slowly. “I was hoping I could use it on you.” He noticed the colour to my cheeks rise, which brought forth a pleased smirk. “No, I never meant it that way,” he casually explained. “I just… I really like your hair colour.”

“I know you do.” I kissed the side of his cheek, and then rested my head on the top of his chest. Aberama let his fingers slide through my smooth hair, taking in the vibrant red shade that sparkled in the grey lighting overhead.

“I carved out a comb and brush for you to use,” he explained. “The bristles were the hardest part to manage, but Esmeralda helped me.” He leaned me off his chest gently. “I used the bark from a silver birch tree. Do you remember when I kept peeling off the bark two months ago.”

“I thought you were being strange.”

“I was trying to get at the heart of the wood. It really has a beautiful design to it.” Aberama took a step back and took a hold of my hand abruptly. “It has this shade to it as well.” His cold hand tugged mine forward, leading me to the caravan steps where he could show me his work. “I haven’t carved something like that in ages, so it took me longer than expected. At least…” He paused to crack open the door. “…you get to see all my hard work.”

Our bed was on the far end of the caravan, forcing us to step past Bonnie and Esmeralda as we made our way to the back. Bonnie paused his conversation with his sister once they entered, but once he noticed our joined hands, he decided to let us be.

“Here it is,” my husband spoke up happily. “Merry Christmas, Sansa,” he relayed, once he handed me the two items wrapped with a silk red bow. “I hope you like it,” he uttered with some nervousness. His hat was removed and placed down over a wooden shelf, and then he took a step back as he watched me untie the ribbons. I fluffed out my hair in front of him, and then shot him a grin as I used the brush against my bushy hair. Aberama watched its movements eagerly, eyes shining with glee the more I used his handmade brush. “Can I?” he questioned me, once he let his right hand hover in the air in front of me. I turned my back to him, feeling the shadow of his form hover over me once Aberama stood to his feet. The brush was taken from my hand lightly, and then he let the bristles fall hard against my scalp before he took to brushing out my thick locks. I could feel the curious stares of Bonnie and Esmeralda in my direction, but I knew for a fact there was no judgement in their eyes. I clutched the comb in my hand as my husband continued, taking in the natural design of the wood that glistened in the dim lighting of the caravan. There was a natural polish to the wood; the scent of lemon wafted from the comb making me think he used some lemon juice to give the wood some lustre. Aberama used his hand to tilt my head to the side, brushing along the sides of my temple as he kept an earnest gaze on my profile. I knew he wanted me then, a thing that made me purse my lips with expectation. “What did you get me?” he asked me in a hoarse voice.

“I am not as good a sewer as Esmeralda,” I explained, so he wouldn’t be so disappointed with my gift. “But I wanted to make you something.”

Aberama dropped the brush away from me, using a sturdy hand to turn me around to face him. He kissed my lips abruptly, catching me off guard so much I didn’t know how to respond. “Abe?”

“What did you get me?” he asked in a husky voice.

“Will you let me get it?” I teased, knowing full well that his children were watching us. Aberama nodded his head at me stiffly. I turned around to retrieve his present, aware of the silence on the other end of the carriage as I rummaged through my pile of belongings. By the time I turned around my husband’s jacket was laying against the end of the bed; he stood there with a pin-striped dress shirt of red and white and a khaki coloured double-breasted vest that sat snuggly against his broad chest. Fortunately for me, his heavy scarf was removed from his neck, a perfect opportunity for me to present his gift. “I know how fond you are of patterned things,” I explained, as I approached him with a closed wooden box I had stolen from his side of the room. “Esmeralda helped me with some parts… its very difficult.”

Aberama took the small wooden box from me, letting himself fall upon the bed with idle curiosity. Like a child, Aberama cracked open the box quickly, letting his ringed fingers outstretch itself to retrieve the patterned red and blue neckerchief. He held it up in wonder, taking in the intricate pattern that gave me more problems than I had originally anticipated.

“Its similar to the scarf you gave me,” I informed him. “But I added blue in it. I thought… well…” Aberama let his eyes glance upwards, taking me in with profound interest. “I wanted it to match the colour of your eyes,” I told him nervously, before I batted my eyelashes sheepishly at him.

Aberama seemed conflicted with himself, letting his eyes dart over to the corner of his room where his children were still watching us. “Thank you, Sansa,” he said in an emotionless voice, while he did his best to control his facial features. He untied the knot and slowly brought it up to his neck, letting it wrap around neatly before he let it fall over the front of his neck. I thought it looked quite dandy on him, bringing about that sophisticated air he attempted with most of his outfits whenever we were close to the cities.

“Do you like it?”

He patted the top of his knee eagerly, urging me to take a seat on his lap. It wasn’t until I was seated peacefully on his lap that he whispered into my ear, “I only wished they would leave.”

My hand instantly covered my mouth to prevent myself from laughing, not wanting Bonnie or Esmeralda to have an inkling of what their father truly wanted.

“Sansa,” he hushed into my ear, forcing my squinting eyes to meet his. I could tell by the look in his cool blue eyes that it meant the world to him. He leaned forward to kiss me without reserve, no longer caring that there were spectators in the room. It didn’t take long for the front door to swing open, and when we heard it bang behind his children, Aberama was quick to sprawl me across the bed. “We haven’t much time,” he teased in a raspy voice.

“They will come back.”

“Oh, Sansa,” he groaned in a weary voice.

“You know they will.”

“Why can’t they move out,” he joked, making me lay over his bed teasingly. “I’m going to enjoy our time alone tomorrow.”

“I am sure you will,” I answered him back, before he leaned forward to smother my lips with his own. He straddled me successfully, letting his bent knees rest upon the bed. Cold hands spread over the sides of my cheeks, bringing me forward to keep my lips cemented over his. I could feel his long hair dangling over me, softly brushing over the sides of my cheeks as he continued this adventure. The hardness didn’t take long for me to feel, showing the high level of arousal Aberama was desperately trying to suppress.

“It isn’t fair for me to kick them out like that,” he deliberated aloud.

“They went out willingly,” I sighed out, absolutely exhausted by the kisses my husband gave to me. “And you know that.”

“I made them uncomfortable.”

“We could have done worse,” I teased Aberama, after I tugged on his neckerchief to bring him closer.

“Is this why you made this for me?”

“No,” I giggled.

“So, you can tug me forward,” he taunted with a pleasant air. “Kiss me like that.” Aberama paused to return the favour, sinking me deeper into his bed as he applied his body weight over me. Arms combatted against each other to have a proper hold over another, and pretty soon our bodies were moving higher up the bed to get into a more comfortable position. “God forgive me,” he cursed. “For the things I want to do to you.”

“Do it.”

“Your too loud,” he reminded me. I broke out in laughter, knowing he was absolutely right. “I’ll save it for tomorrow night.”

“When we are out in the cold.”

“Next to the fire,” he warned. “You are used to that by now.”

“Unfortunately.”

He moved his head back to have a good look at me. “Making love under the _stars_,” he sighed out breathlessly, catching me off guard. “What can be better than that,” he uttered with pure seduction, and for once in my life I couldn’t argue back. “Tomorrow,” he promised, before he offered me one last kiss and then crept off my body so he could roll out of bed. “Time to fetch my children,” he hollered out, and with that he swung open the door and happily skipped down the steps.


	5. Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama and Sansa enjoy their time together. During their travels they encounter a family, and one member in particular brings about painful memories of long ago for Aberama, ones that helps Sansa understand his protective nature for her and their child.

There was something beautiful about today. The field a sheet of ice and frozen snow; the sound of Nicu trotting over it as I rested in my husband’s arms. Sleepily I leaned into the center of his chest, taking comfort that the warmth of his body was keeping me at a reasonable temperature. The sky was a pale white, but no snow would descend from the heaven’s today. No breeze blew against us, only the sound of flying geese far above our heads echoed across the empty plain. Aberama had his horse trotting over farmland, though he kept a close eye on the area in case we encountered any unwanted visitors.

I felt at peace in his arms, feeling like a whole world of trouble had simply slipped away. We had encountered hardships over the past few months, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Are you hungry, love?” interrupted our prolonged silence.

“No,” I hushed.

“We’ve been riding for quite some time,” he observed. I saw him rotate his wrist to take a glance at his leather watch, taking in the sheer black band that was old and well-worn over the years.

“It’s quiet here.”

“Yes.”

“Where are we?”

“Oh, we are riding in between different homeowner’s lands,” he casually replied. “Best not to linger too long though.” He paused for a brief moment, letting his arms go slack around me till it rested in between my legs. “Considering what we _are._”

“Should you not go this way?”

“Its faster,” he simply replied. “But its not advisable.”

There was a fence in the far distance, a marked territory that divided one land from the next. I wondered how we could simply claim land as our own; it was like trying to claim the sea or sky. Perhaps my life with Aberama had changed things for me, as if my idea of landownership and houses had altered in some way. A flock of geese swarmed over our heads, moving in a linear fashion with a decisive v-shaped pattern. The pale sun blocked my vision for a moment as they crossed over it, but soon I could see their flight pattern as they flew southward.

“How are you feeling?” Aberama whispered behind me. “Are you uncomfortable?”

“I’m fine, Abe.”

“You would tell me, wouldn’t you?” he asked with obvious concern.

“You know I would,” I advised him. “_He_ is fine.”

“Are you cold?” he continued. “You aren’t upset at me, are you? For telling you to put most of that stuff back.”

“It’s your clothes,” I argued back.

“We travel light.” He let his right arm rub at the side of me. “We didn’t need all that stuff.”

I turned my head to look over my shoulder, catching that half-concerned look in his eyes. “I only wish you told me it before I packed all your belongings.”

“You wouldn’t have know,” he deliberated aloud. “You are still learning our ways.”

“I only have this small bag,” I mourned aloud. I lifted up the small bag, only containing a handful of items to keep us warm at night. “And most of it contains that cloth tarp.”

“We only need a stick to hike it up,” he quipped. “You’ll see.”

“What if it snows?”

“It will hold up,” he assured me.

“Abe, I’ll be cold.”

“Oh?” he taunted. “You think?”

I made sure to look away from him then, knowing where his thoughts were turning too. I was happy he didn’t catch my roll of my eyes, it would have saddened him.

“We will make do,” my husband assured me. He turned Nicu to the right with a sharp tug at the bridle, directing it away from the fence that we would be unable to cross. “And I will try to camp with others. We will have trouble, for sure, but I might be able to find some friends.”

“They won’t let me.”

“We could try, love.”

“Abe…” I paused, and let out a heavy sigh. “I am sorry for all the trouble I give you.”

“I wouldn’t change a thing about you, Sansa.”

“What about Maria?”

“It was her choice,” he concluded in a stern voice. “I can’t change her mind about it.”

“I thought she would try and reach out by now, especially when Bonnie visited her not too long ago.”

“She will come around,” Aberama lied, it was betrayed by the sadness in his voice.

The fence revealed a wooden doorway, loose enough for Aberama to push open if he desired too. He slipped off his horse with certain elegance, and then looked left and right before he pushed open the door. He ordered me to steer Nicu through, and I did so with some difficulty. I was still unused to being around horses, though my time in gypsy camps had made me encounter them more than I have in my entire lifetime. “Keep going!” Aberama yelled out, as he held out the gate for me to pass through. “Doing much better than your brother.” I laughed at his remark, knowing it was very true. Aberama soon followed it with a sharp command in his native tongue for Nicu to stop, and his horse obeyed without a sign of remonstration. I could tell they were connected, like they were one in the same. It wasn’t the first horse Aberama would have nor his last. “You want to ride him for a bit?”

“You’ll let me?”

“If Nicu acts up I will take the reign.” Aberama raised his hand upwards to rub the side of his beloved horse, letting his eyes gleam at the sight of it. “I think he is used to you by now.”

“Yes,” I agreed happily. Aberama took his time climbing atop of the horse, offering a kiss to the side of my cheek before he suggested we move on. Nicu listened to his command, and off we went to ride down the empty plain. We could spot the silhouette of a small house on the far right, which made Aberama warn me to stay clear of it.

“I can’t out run a _bullet,_” he warned, a statement that bothered me greatly.

“They wouldn’t do that.”

“They would,” he assured me in a grave tone of voice. “What’s there to stop them?”

“Abe, we should take the main road.”

“A road outrun with cars,” he argued back. “Where we are more in danger out there, than here?”

“You are worrying me.”

“Sansa,” he sighed out. “I don’t wish to worry you.” He patted me on the side of my arm gently. “And you are doing wonderful with Nicu.”

“Thanks.”

“Yes, love,” he quietly answered me. I could tell he didn’t want to talk about it anymore, so I bit down on my lip and simply gazed at the rugged red structure that was becoming sharper the closer we rode towards it. “I will keep you safe,” he said out of the blue. “I will.”

“I know.”

He let out an audible sigh, letting his shoulders hunch over to rest at the top of my back. “Oh, Sansa,” he groaned. “I really don’t wish to worry you.”

I took in the tall structure of the farm house, the faint silhouette of horses trotting along the side of the infrastructure. There were no people about, and I hoped it would stay that way.

“You know how they are,” he offered out. “Gypsies,” he quipped with disdain.

“What about it?”

“How they say it,” he said through gritted teeth. “How they _treat_ us.” His voice dropped a tenor after that last statement, one that kept me silent for a good long while. Aberama took the horse’s bridle from my hands to pull on it sharply, sending his horse to gallop ahead to outrun any intruders we might have encountered. I looked over his arm to take in the sight of the farm, but there was nothing in sight to put me in a state of alarm. We were off the property not too long afterwards, and once Aberama shut the wooden gate tightly he looked slightly relieved. “There is a patch up ahead,” he noted. “An alignment of trees, it will give us cover.”

“For what?”

“To have our lunch, sweetheart,” he teased, and up he climbed up Nicu to take up the reigns again. I knew my husband would take good care of me, there was not a shred of worry as long as I had him with me. I wouldn’t ask for anything more than to be in his arms all day long, knowing he was the one that was keeping me safe.

* * *

It was the sound of laughter that diminished my worry, and then the sight of young children running out in the snow with their hair flipping in the air. Long patterned dresses flapped in the wind, while pure white shawls with frills at the end blew in the air behind them. They giggled while throwing snowballs at each other, and when they finally noticed us their playful movements suddenly stopped. Aberama whispered for me to stay perfectly still, probably sensing my instinctive move to pull up my hood to cover my bright auburn hair. He trotted his horse slowly towards them, taking in the long tent of grey that was held up with a thick wooden stick. There belongings were strung out along the tent, tossed here and there without a care. The two girls ran back into the tent, exposing their fear at our unwelcome intrusion.

“Should we go back?” I hushed, but Aberama ignored my inquiry. He continued to move forward, making Nicu trot slowly to not rouse any suspicious on our part. Eventually a man came out of a tent armed with a gun, but when he took one look at us it was deposited in his coat. Aberama tilted his hat in the man’s direction, and moved closer until we were in front of the tent. They greeted each other quietly in a language I still couldn’t understand, and I only knew he was introducing me when he uttered my name.

I looked down at the man with uncommonly dark skin, admiring the jet black hair that was cropped short atop of his head. He wore a kindly face as he looked up at me, almost smiling as he gazed into my eyes. “Hello,” he uttered with all politeness. I looked over my shoulder at Aberama with a surprised look, which only made him laugh out loud.

“I told him you don’t speak our language,” he assured me. The three of us laughed lightly, which sent the two young girls over with a flurry of curiosity. We were soon introduced to them: Florica was the smaller one with long black pig tails braided down to her hips, and Elena was the taller, mature looking one that offered me a cold, and rather reserved stare. I knew I stood out from all of them; the creamy white skin and pale blue eyes was a stark contrast to their own. I offered them a shy smile, though it grew larger when I was introduced to the man in front of me named Mario. He turned his back to us so we could meet the other’s, and soon we met his wife and another woman that practically screamed when she locked eyes with Aberama. I never saw my husband climb off his horse so fast in my life, and when he ran towards her I felt a twinge of jealousy. She unexpectedly hugged him, nearly crying at the sight of him. It was clear it was a reunion, one that they shared with the uttermost delight. She spoke frantically in their native language, which made my husband respond with a quick nod of his head. He took off his hat to brush back his long hair, letting his fingers stream through to show off his tousled wavy black hair. She cupped his cheek without warning, and he only laughed heartily at her words. “Sansa!” he soon called out, and waved his hand to suggest I come over. Stubbornness prevailed, but I took the liberty of steering Nicu towards them to retain my height advantage. “Sansa,” he shouted merrily. “This is a long time friend.”

The woman smiled at me happily, though I could detect sadness in her eyes.

“I’ve known her since I was a boy,” Aberama explained.

Mario took a hold of Nicu’s leather bridle, and then quietly suggested I come down from him. I looked at my husband for confirmation and when he nodded his head with eagerness I found myself submitting.

“This is my wife,” Aberama said with pride, while I was still climbing down from it. He maneuvered himself to catch me, letting my feet touch the floor before he unexpectedly kissed my lips. “My treasure,” he added. I smiled at him in surprise, finding the last of my jealousy slip away. “I’ve recently married her.”

The lady in question responded in their language, which made Aberama’s face darkened significantly. “She is _not_ my daughter!” he shot back. “Young yes, but not my daughter. I have three daughters. Two are married, and one is still searching.”

The woman stared hard at me, examining my profile with care. She responded in English, but you could tell it took her much trouble. “I see,” escaped her lips faintly. Aberama wrapped his arm around me, letting it curl over to the other side of my waist to steer me forward.

“Sansa,” he stated with feeling. “This is a long time friend of mine, Adriana.” He turned his head in my direction, staring at my profile as he added, “She was very close to my younger brother, Victor.”

My eyebrows raised at this statement, realizing he had never mentioned his brother before. _How many things has he kept from me,_ I worried, but there was not a hint of repentance in this man’s eyes.

Aberama’s voice lowered with sorrow as he added, “They were to be _married._”

I noticed a tenseness in the circle, one where no one was willing to look at the other. Adriana drew up the end of her black shawl to dab it against her nose, doing her best to control her emotions. She muttered something under her breath, one that made Aberama respond immediately in his own native tongue. She moved forward to bury her head in his chest, crushing herself against him even though he had an arm wrapped around me. They hushed something to each other in turn, and I knew Aberama was doing his best to console her.

“Sansa,” he said with uneasiness. “Give us a moment.” He released his hold of me to take a hold of this woman instead, and off they went to wander away from the tent.

I nervously looked up at this people that were strangers to me, waiting for them to say something to break the ice. Nicu blew out hot air from his nostrils and then shook his head fiercely, probably not liking the distance he felt from his owner.

“I will tie him up,” Mario piped up. He led Nicu away, leaving me with the two young woman and the wife I had not been introduced to yet. The wife had her arms crossed while she glared at me, but the other two looked far more friendly.

“Sansa,” the youngest one piped up. “Why is your hair that colour?”

“I was born with it.”

“It is so bright!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, it is.”

“Like the flames of a fire,” she contemplated aloud. “Can I touch it?” She stepped forward, quickly reaching out to run her fingers over my braided hair. “So smooth.”

I looked down at her, seeing the natural waviness that made her hair fuller than my own.

“You are his wife?” she questioned me with some hesitation.

“I am.”

She smiled at my words, and then nodded her head in approval. “He is handsome,” she confided.

“Yes, I know.”

“I look forward to marriage.” She turned her head to seek out her older sister. “But she will marry before me, I know it.”

The eldest daughter laughed lightly, and then had enough courage to step forward as well. I watched the back of the mother as she slipped back into her tent, clearly not wanting to have a conversation with me as well.

“You are so pale,” Florica said with utter bluntness. I was unable to respond to her, simply shrugging my shoulders in embarrassment. “You look like the others.”

“Ah,” I said with an uncomfortable gesture of my hands rubbing down the sides of me.

“But I can tell you are sweet.” She motioned her hand for me to follow her, and then the three of us bent forward to enter their tent. I was offered a place on a red patterned mat to sit, and then handed a cup with every assurance I would have something hot to drink. Hard bread was handed to me on a small plate, but I chewed it with every intention to please them. They spoke of stew that they would offer my husband and I, and then suggested we stay over for dinner as well. I thanked them for their kindness, taking back by such attention towards me. The wife stayed in the far corner, appearing busy with some work as she had her back to me. “I see you are showing,” Florica observed. “How long?”

“Its been a little over two months.”

The two woman made a happy cooing sound, pushing their arms forward to lay it over the small bump over my stomach. They demanded to know its name, and when I informed them that there was none picked out for my son they decided to spit out any name that came to them. I took it quietly, knowing I would have Aberama choose our babies name in the end.

Mario entered the tent after that, and took a seat next to his eldest daughter gladly. He took the empty cup in hand, and then suggested it be filled in blunt manner. Elena left her seat to inspect the hot water, leaving the tent to attend to the matter.

The tent was warm from our body heat, and the blanket offered to me made my present situation far more comfortable. I looked over my shoulder often, hoping Aberama would come and join me. It felt strange to be separated from him, as if a part of me was missing when he was gone.

“Travel light,” Mario noted. “Where are you going?”

“Birmingham.”

He wore a queer expression but made no comment aloud. Florica filled the awkward moment by exclaiming I was with child, sending a large smile across the man’s face. He was significantly larger than Aberama in stature and size, so I was secretly happy to find he wouldn’t be an enemy of ours.

“A son,” I told him softly.

“Name?”

“None yet.”

He nodded his head before he looked over his shoulder. “It will come,” he assured me, and then looked over his shoulder once he heard footsteps padding down the snowy walkway outside of the tent.

“Sansa,” was called out before I even heard my husband, sending me off the floor and running straight into his arms the second he appeared in my line of sight. He lifted me off the floor proudly, and then kissed my forehead the second my feet landed upon the carpeted floor. “I must speak to you,” he told me, and took a firm grip of my hand to lead me out the tent. We passed Adriana who was lingering outside, and he took me further up the pathway until we were a good distance from the tent. “I must tell you about her.”

“Alright.”

“You see…” he said with pain. “She was in love with my brother.” He lifted up a cold hand to rub it against the side of my cheek. “The same way I love you, and you love me.” He smiled sadly at that statement. “They were to be married.”

“Then what happened?”

“My brother,” he started, but had to stop so he wouldn’t get emotional. “My brother was killed, Sansa,” he said in barely a breath. “Killed when taken into custody.”

“But why?”

“Because of what we are,” he told me firmly. “Because we are _gypsies._” His blue eyes hardened at that statement, growing cold and without feeling. “Anyone can make a claim and the _gavver_ can come and lock us away.”

“_Gavver?_”

He smiled at me sadly, while he let his thumb stroke the side of my cheek dearly. “Police, dear.”

“Oh.”

“Its why we have to be careful,” he insisted. “Because it can happen at anytime. We’re criminals, Sansa, that is all we ever are to them.” He sneered without warning. “The last time I saw one of them I capped a bullet into his shoulder,” he rapped out with pride. “And I’d do it again, if I could.”

“I am sorry about your brother, Abe.”

“It was years ago,” he said as an excuse. “But I still do miss him.”

“It never goes away,” I agreed, as I thought about my parents.

“Sansa, love.” He drew my face forward with a strong hand. “I do love you, and I want you… please don’t be upset at me for bringing you into this sort of life.”

“Abe,” I complained. “I could say the same to you.”

“Two different worlds,” he agreed. “None of us are safe.”

I kissed him in reply, thankful that he was being so open with me. Aberama took a hold of the sides of my face, kissing me with hot desire that suddenly overwhelmed him. I could feel the lust; the sad-like desperation that he was dearly holding onto. He dropped his hands away from my face to grip at the sides of my arms, pulling me forward until our chests were beating against the other. “San,” he pleaded with remorse. “I’ll take care of you and him.”

“I believe you.”

“I wish we didn’t have to go there,” he confessed. “I want you and our child safe from harm.”

“Abe.”

“I don’t want to worry about him not growing up _without_ a father,” he told me in truth. “Sure, I worked in Birmingham, but I didn’t have to worry about putting you and him in danger. I had Bonnie and my men, and that’s all.”

I rubbed my hand down his spine, letting out a low sigh of regret.

“You’re my world,” he said with agony. “Please be careful.”

“I will.” He closed his eyes with pain and leaned his brow against mine, and that was how we stayed for a good long while. My voice was soft when I repeated against his lips, “Abe, I will.”


	6. Sitting around the Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama and Sansa enjoy the blissful moments alone around the campfire. They share heart to heart conversations, which only makes their love for one another deepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get fluff and smut. Yes, I love you too :)
> 
> P.S. The Furey's "Campfire in the Dark" was the main inspiration for this chapter. I would recommend you giving it a listen, or looking up the lyrics when you have a chance.
> 
> P.S. (again) Cathy Maguire "One Starry Night" is another great song. I have a thing for Irish folk music about travellers :)

Aberama bundled up the blanket over himself and I more, making us look nearly indistinguishable as the thick grey blanket draped our backs and top of our shoulders. I leaned against his chest, feeling his strong arms wrap around my front mid-section. We sat around the campfire in the dark, watching the dark red flames flicker and dance in the long hours of the night. I shivered slightly, making Aberama clutch onto my form more. The temperature had dropped drastically tonight, making me think it would be a long and cold sleep once we slunk back into our temporary tent.

Nicu's large form moved in the shadows, his strong legs moving forward in a ginger pace under the pale moonlight that barely hovered over this cold winter night. I shut my eyes and soaked in the silence, feeling the bitter cold winds brush over the side of my form. Aberama shifted his feet, scrapping it against my left leg as he tried to get more comfortable. 

Strangers that were slowly becoming our friends had sat on either side of us, though they were quiet as they took to sipping their hot beverages. Peace, nothing but tranquility could be the words to describe this moment; Aberama’s presence made it all surreal. He was open with me this afternoon about his brother, and though he had not spoken about Victor for the rest of the day I knew his lost brother was on his mind just now.

Mario appeared from the depth of the shadows; his arms full of freshly cut firewood. He piled it at the side of the fire-pit, and then hand selected each log to add to the top of the fire. “A little bit longer,” he muttered aloud. “And maybe then we will turn in.”

Aberama unexpectedly leaned forward to peck his soft lips on my cheeks. “Alright, love?”

I turned my head to him, my eyes shining with pure affection. “I am,” I hushed softly, while maintaining an ardent gaze that was full of tenderness. “How are you?”

“I feel much better,” he said in truth. “Nothing a cozy fire can’t fix.” He leaned forward to peck my lips lightly. I caught his smile as he inched his face back, taking in the deep lines around the sides of his cheeks as they nearly crinkled with delight.

“You’ve been awfully quiet.”

“I was thinking.” He let the hoods of his eyelids hover slightly, eclipsing the brilliant colour to his cool blue eyes. “But I will try not to anymore.”

“Aberama.”

He tilted his head downwards, knowing I was filled with concern. I lifted up my arm to cup the side of his cheeky lovingly, hoping he would soften under my touch. Aberama removed his glove hand to lay his warm hand over the top of mine, letting tiny lines crinkle around the corner of his eyes as he stared at me. I closed my eyes as the warmth of his gaze hit me, wondering how I could be so lucky to be married to this man that loved me from the very depth of his heart. I felt his kiss on the palm of my hand after he removed it from his cheek, trailing down my wrist till he reached the cloth of my sleeve. “I’ll kiss the rest tonight,” he promised me, sending a light giggle from me. Aberama tilted my head to kiss the top of my crown, and then he inched his face backwards to have better self-control.

Unknown words were exchanged between Mario and his wife, loud enough to break the serene silence that had encapsulated the campsite. Aberama rested his chin over my shoulder, clutching me tightly to showcase his possessive nature. I could tell he was ease-dropping to their conversation, but not enough to capture his attention wholly. The two young woman simply stared at the flickering fire, letting their own thoughts drift away to some unknown region.

The woman that held great affection for Aberama, and even more for his younger brother that had left this earthly plain simply stared at the fire sadly. I wondered if I would look like that if I had lost Aberama, if my life had suddenly altered to find me a widower. My thoughts turned to Aberama behaving that way not too long ago, remembering that there was a woman before me not so long ago. “Aberama?”

“Yes, love.”

“Do you still feel her?”

“Who?”

I bit at my bottom lip, knowing that there was a gypsy superstition to not pronounce the name of the deceased. Aberama had broken this warning several times before, so I took the caution carefully and hushed out his dead wife’s name.

“No,” He sighed out. “Not as much as before.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I wonder if she thinks I have forgotten about her,” he muttered in a dreary voice. “But it isn’t like that.”

“I know, Abe.”

“I still love her.” He rolled his chin off my shoulder, and then moved backwards to have my back off his chest. His distance was a result of wandering thoughts, ones that were not meant for me. “You are so different from her,” he uttered in a far-away voice. “In looks and personality too.”

“Isn’t that a good thing.”

“In a way, yes.” He chuckled softly, making a sound I wasn’t prepared for. “But she adopted to our ways rather easily, and I can safely say the same thing about you.”

“I did it with your help.”

“Uh huh.”

“And Esmeralda.”

“My darling,” he smoothly relayed. “Bonnie better be taking good care of her.”

“I am sure he is.”

Aberama smoothed his hand downwards, laying it over my stomach where he could feel the small bump. There were still many months to go, still, it wouldn’t be long now until he could see his son cradled in my arms.

“You think we could convince Esmeralda to stay around after the child is born?”

“Abe.” He chuckled softly, making the people around the fire look at us with curiosity. “She would like to marry, you know.”

“Oh, yeah.” He patted my stomach with profound affection. “Yeah, she will get married.”

“She can’t watch over me for the rest of her life.”

“I know that.”

“The next thing you know Maria will be pregnant and then we will never hear the end of it from Esmeralda.”

“I only want the right sort of man for her.”

“So, you keep saying,” I fought back, louder than he expected. “But there is no such thing as a _perfect_ man.”

“Oh?”

“You are not perfect, Abe.”

“Ah,” he almost sneered, which made me pursed my lips so I wouldn’t laugh. “Is that so?”

“You come close,” I grumbled out, and then tilted my head to the side to peck the hollow concave of his cheek. I rubbed the tip of my nose into his cold skin, and then jutted out my tongue to peck it against the sharp bone of his jawline. I heard Aberama gasp, making me nearly laugh at that fact. He wound his arms around me tighter, mumbling that I was such a teasing wife to my own secret delight. I knew we would make love tonight, something that made me shift my legs slyly as I tried to not pay attention to the dampness below.

“She will be with her younger sister, Isabela.” Aberama paused to move his head, making sure our eyes were locked together comfortably. “And maybe she will meet the rest of Isabela's family on her husband's side? She could become more acquainted with them.”

“And meet someone she likes,” I agreed with my husband.

“I honestly can’t picture her with anyone but a gypsy. It’s in her very heart. No man could make her part from our ways.”

“Its why Robb wouldn’t be a good fit.”

“Yes.”

“We wouldn’t been in this mess…” I paused, to let my head turn towards the fire. “Not be out here separated from your family if Robb took your advice.”

“You mean of staying with us.”

“I know he wanted to train, but he should have stayed with me.”

“You can’t blame his ambitions, Sansa.”

“I know.”

“He must have drawn too much attention to himself. How else would the Shelby’s manage to track him down? My worry is…” He paused to swallowed hard. “They will use him as a pawn. They will use Robb to get to you.”

“Thomas Shelby.”

“I think he still has an interest in you,” Aberama grumbled. “I think he can’t go over the fact that you slipped away from him.”

“You think if we go to Birmingham we might be walking into a trap?”

“We shouldn’t be going at all.”

“You sound scared.”

“I sound…” He stopped himself, considering the right words to say. “Like a man that has spent a great deal with Mr. Shelby. I know how this man thinks. If we go there- I think we might as well dig our own graves in that city, if they will even allow that.”

“Abe.”

“Is it too late to change your mind?” he questioned me. “I could let you stay with this party or take you to Isabela’s.”

I gripped onto the top of his coat, feeling so conflicted by his proposition.

“I could get him back, San.” He brushed his bare hand over my own, stroking it softly to soothe out my troubles. “I could bring him back here. He could buy a horse. Ride it around, maybe. Help us out once he learns our ways.”

“Yes.”

“It would give us more troubles because he is English, but I will chance it- risk it all for _you._”

Adriana stood to her feet suddenly to announce to the small party that she was heading to bed. Aberama and I turned our gaze to her, offering her a small goodnight before she slipped into the darkness. I looked over to the remainder of the party, surprised at how quiet they had been for most of the night. Aberama suggested that they might be songs or old stories, but the hush sounds of the night had seemed to take us away from all that.

“I know she wants to speak to me more,” Aberama confessed. “I know she looks at me and _see’s _him.”

I curled in my legs, making myself sit cross-legged in front of the fire. “You look like him?”

“He had short hair,” Aberama quipped up merrily.

I stroked the front of his sleeve, wondering what my husband would look like with short hair. I thought he might look handsomer, but I knew the styling of his longer hair suited him well. He looked more rugged this way, more of an outcast.

“I’m debating…” He stopped himself, and then lowered his hands to fall over my lap. “Disguising myself once I enter the city.”

“What do you mean?”

“If we go to Birmingham I might change my appearance. Find something to tie up my hair, maybe.” His voice rose with amusement as he added, “Maybe find myself a Peaky Blinder’s hat.”

“A disguise?”

“If it comes to that.”

“Why?”

“I have a reputation,” he reminded me in a stony voice. “And you told me yourself, a bullet would be ready for me if I ever came back.”

“Yes.”

“I was thinking waiting on the outskirts. You could go into the city, but it would be harder for me.”

I looked at my husband’s visage in the glow of the firelight; his tanned skin had lightened over the winter months, but his dark wavy hair fell to his shoulders with that intriguing shade of dark brown and grey streaks. I took in the studded silver earring he was wearing tonight, the shadow of scruff from him not shaving since we set out from our last campsite. He caught me staring and lowered his gaze, though the smile betrayed his secret happiness. “I find you attractive,” I told him with confidence. “My handsome husband.”

“My beautiful wife.”

We embraced quickly, kissing each other with such fervent desire. It lasted for a few moments, before we broke apart, and only let our gaze linger over the other before we darted our eyes to the other party around the fire. “Sansa,” he whispered. “I think its time to turn in for the night.” He was rising off the floor before I could even consider the matter, and quickly announced to Mario that we were turning in. Abe took a hold of my hand, pulling me off the ground while his left hand cradled the side of my waist. “Come along then,” he knowing teased, and then led me into the darkness with a solid grip over my hand.

The tent was barely a tent at all, a mere stick shoved into the snow and hard earth to keep up the thick tarp he had brought with him. The ground had been well cleared, but I knew it would be cold despite the heavy blanket he piled over it. Aberama was already removing his jacket once we stood outside of it, assuring me he would keep me warm. “Keep the clothes on the ground,” He advised. “It could be extra layers.”

“Why is it so cold?”

“Because its winter, love.”

“Oh, I know.” I turned my back to him to see the outline of the fire; dim silhouettes of the four travellers sitting around the high glow of orange flames. I was still taking in the scenery when Aberama pressed himself against me from the back, making sure I could feel his growing need before he kissed the side of my cheek greedily.

“Get undressed,” he ordered in a hoarse voice.

I smiled at his words, knowing he would take good care of me tonight. I felt him unbuttoning my coat, taking his time as the side of his jawline rubbed against my face. He was humming an unknown song from the back of his throat, a rather slow one to fit his changing mood. My last button went undone, and then he used his nimble hands to turn me around to face him. I found his arms slipping under my coat, cupping the side of my waist and lower back to pull me closer to him. “Hair like firelight,” he muttered from the corner of his lips. “Eyes like the clear blue sea.”

I laughed at his words and looked away from him shyly.

“The most beautiful wife a man could ever ask for.”

“Abe.”

“Woman who stole my heart.”

I leaned forward and kissed him thankfully, letting him feel the intensity of my love for him. We stood in the darkness simply kissing each other, making it go fast and then turn slow with a few cheeky tongue jabs to set the other one laughing. Aberama took a hold of my bottom lip with his teeth, puckering it outwards before he applied more pressure to his kisses. I could melt to his touch, go weak and lose my own peace of mind, but I knew it was even more than that. He made my heart soar to the sky like a bird; my very soul plunge to the depth to be connected with his own. He took his time undressing me, making sure to throw every garment into the inside of our tent. Once I was only in my undergarments did he take a step back, marveling at the silhouette of me under the dim lighting of the moon. A mere sliver of the silver moon hovered over my husband, making me see the side of his visage while the other was hidden in a dark shadow from his broad brimmed hat. “You are cold,” he uttered aloud with worry, and then quickly undid his jacket so he could throw it over my arms. “Give me a moment, love.”

He undid his dress shirt, folding it neatly before he laid it down in the inside of our tent. His suspenders hung down charmingly, his grey breaches tightly wrapped around his mid-section as he simply stood in the moonlight staring at me. I was bunching up his coat over the front of myself, trying to hold back the chattering of my teeth as I gazed upon his person as well.

“Here I am staring at you when I should be undressing,” he chuckled, and with that he unbuttoned the front of his trousers with swift movements. The rest of his clothes were removed, and then he looked down at his boots that looked snug over him. It was funny to see him standing there in his thick brown briefs; leather boots shining with a strange gloss at the very top as he trudged in the snow towards me. “Let’s go inside,” he instructed with a hand pressured on the center of my back. I was the first to enter our humble abode; his coat was flattened on the ground as I heard him trying to sneak into the tent behind me. “I have to take off my boots.”

“So do I.”

“I’m keeping on my socks.”

“So will I.”

“It will be easier to do this in the summer.”

“With the baby?”

“Oh.”

I laughed at my husband as I sat up in our tent, feeling my head rubbing against the rough fabric overhead. Aberama was removing his boot on his left foot, letting himself hover outside of the tent for a moment more. I watched his steady movement as I rubbed my hands up and down my arms. “Are we leaving tomorrow?”

“I will talk to Adriana, but yes, that is the plan.”

“Talk to her about what?” I asked with a great deal of suspicion.

“If she wants to stay in touch. It will be hard, but I would like to meet up with her at some point this year.”

“Why?”

“She was like family.”

“Oh.”

“You sound jealous, or should I say…”

“I was only curious.”

“I love you, Sansa.” He stacked his boots next to mine with a great deal of care. “There is no one else.” He crawled towards me, blocking out the last of the moonlight as he hovered over me. “Did you remove everything?”

“No.” He tutted under his breath, which made me break out in giggles. “You still have your briefs?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Now, Abe.”

“Hmmmm.”

“Are you being a hypocrite?”

“Is my wife questioning my motives?” Abe rolled over to the side of our bed, and I knew he was removing his briefs then. I sat up quietly to undo my bra, and once I tossed it to the edge of our tent, I could hear Aberama shifting towards me.

“I’m almost done.”

“Take your time.”

“Its so cold.”

“Yeah, but I will warm you up.”

He was kissing the top of my shoulder, letting his hand warm up my back as he stroked it up and down slowly. I closed my eyes for a moment, taking in the heat of his mouth as he hovered it over my shoulder for a moment. I took my time removing my own undergarments, keenly aware of how he much he was leaning into the side of me at this point. “You are a good lover,” I told him in a rather seductive voice.

“Thank you.”

“In bed,” I emphasized. “You know just what to do.”

“It helps when I sleep with such a beautiful woman.”

“Who is your wife.”

“My wife,” he hushed out hoarsely, before he leaned me down into the bed. I felt his breath hover over my face, knowing he was savoring each second before he pressed his lips lightly over mine. I reacted instantly, kissing him eagerly as I rubbed my hand over the side of his neck. His arms nuzzled itself around me, bringing me in closer. He was warm to the touch, like he always was, a thing that made me moan lightly with delight as our kisses continued. Aberama rocked me backwards into bed, letting his arms hold the sides of my shoulders as he adjusted himself over me more. There was no foreplay this time, simply easing himself into me at a steady pace since I was wet for him already. Our kisses grew swifter; hands caressing every curve of bare skin we could find. I rubbed my hands harshly down his back, feeling the natural curve of his spine as he sunk himself into me.

“Abe,” escaped me, coming from the back of his throat after a thrust rocked the lower half of my body. “Yes.”

His thumb dug into the side of my cheek, stroking it harshly as his lips melted over mine. My hands slid upwards, taking a hold of the ends of his long hair. Another thrust hit me, making my mouth open with a low cry. My nails dug itself into his scalp, back arching upwards to press my perk nipples into his hard chest. I could hear his heavy breathing over me as he pushed himself inside of me more. My nails slid down to the side of his head, and then I rested the tips of my fingers against his temples. I tried to look at him in the dark as he slowly made love to me, wishing the moonlight could illuminate those blue eyes that I adored so much. “I love you,” found its way to escape my lips, haughty and breathy from the high he was giving me.

“I love you too.”

He leaned forward to kiss my lips slowly, matching his efforts of such slow rhythmic thrusts. I let out a breathy sound, making my neck outstretch all the way after he went in a bit deeper.

“San.”

I couldn’t respond, only closing the lids of my eyes as the high increased. Aberama began to kiss the side of my face, while his hands explored the top of half of my body.

“I’ll never let you go,” he said with desperation. Aberama tilted my head in his direction, kissing me open mouthed to overpower me completely. His regular thrusts stopped, making the throbbing below an uncomfortable distraction since my body wanted him to continue. We kissed frantically, making me worry it was our last time together.

“I won’t let you go,” I told him, after I placed a hand over the top of his chin to steer his face away from me. “Promise me the same.”

“I’ll never let you go.” I smiled at his words, feeling an overwhelming sense of gratitude. “I love you.”

“Aberama Gold.”

“Yes?”

“I love you too,” I nearly giggled, which made my husband laugh with absolute merriment as well.


	7. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa's husband has taken her on a secret back alley route and now that they have entered the city of Birmingham the truth of the Shelby's political power is revealed.

“Stay low,” Aberama hushed. One hand was tightly wrapped around my own, tugging me forward as we followed the abandoned train track. Packed snow crushed beneath our feet, betraying the hard frost that settled upon the one city I swore I would never enter into again.

“Are you sure?” I waited until Aberama looked over his shoulder with a look of worry. “That we should go this way.”

“Travellers take this way,” he muttered. “Its safer here than taking the main route.”

I looked past Nicu to see the city, dark puffs of smoke filtering out of the lean towers to hover over Birmingham lifelessly grey skyline. Aberama was approaching the city at a steady pace, appearing cautious and yet confident at the same time. His demeanour had changed throughout the morning, making him hardly recognizable at times. He tugged at my hand hard to bring me to his side, nodding his head in silent gesture as I gazed into his chilling blue eyes. “What’s the matter?” he questioned me.

“It’s nothing,” I lied.

“No,” he droned out. “There is something.”

“You have a plan,” I stated, only to see a quip of his lip curling upwards with relish. “You do.”

“I thought I would do a bit of sneaking,’ he slyly relied. “When we get into the city.” He let go of my hand to curl an arm around me, pushing me against his strong frame with sudden force. “We might have to split up for a bit.”

“Separate?”

“I want to learn more about Thomas’ movements, but I can’t do it with you by my side.” He looked me up and down, and then settled it over my eyes uneasily. “Being with an English woman won’t get me anything.” He watched me lower my gaze in shame. “But in exchange you can go places that I won’t be able too as well.”

“We’ll get caught.”

“Birmingham is a big city,” he remarked in a raspy voice. “Thomas Shelby have men everywhere, but there will be some places that I may be able to slip by unnoticed. Besides, I know for a fact Thomas has enemies, and its increasing since he decided to dabble in politics.”

“Fascism.”

Aberama nodded his head in agreement, and then looked at the train track we were currently walking alongside with his horse just ahead of us.

“You are going to talk to the fascists?”

“I’m going to keep an eye out for them, maybe, even an ear. You needn’t worry, Sansa, I won’t approach them.” He lowered his eyebrows with deep thought as he continued to walk forward, and only turned his head in my direction when he stated: “You know your boss? The one Shelby’s men killed… that Italian one.”

“Alan?” I shouted out. “Alan Marino?”

“He managed a post office, yeah?”

“Robb and I worked for him,” I reminded my husband. “What about him?”

“You ever heard why they killed him? He was a big fascist supporter, and like the rest of them, they got a message from Thomas Shelby which they ignored.” He leaned forward with a darkened gaze. “And in exchange they received a bullet.”

“So, Mr. Shelby is planning to kill off all the fascist supporters in the city?”

“He wants to _kill _the idea,” Aberama grumbled from the corner of his mouth. “Shelby needed me to deal with Luca Changretta, but one man alone can’t put down a whole idea. That’s politics for you! I guess it needs a new kind of method, one more wicked than my own.”

“But Abe… you killed people.”

“That’s what I do,” He stated with grave seriousness as he let his hand slip out of mine. “It’s who I am, Sansa.” I took a step back, creating a large distance between us. Aberama unbuttoned the front of his coat and took out a small revolver, holding it in the palm of his hand with his arm outstretched before me. “I’m a killer,” He said in a strained voice. “I kill for money. I kill for revenge. I kill… _because_ I can.” He arched up an eyebrow in question. “And you married that man, so you are going to have to deal with it.”

“I know you are better than that, Abe.”

“Look at me!” He demanded with his free hand, frantically pointing it against his chest. “Do I look like a good man to you?”

I stood there in silence, contemplating his question. “You are good to me,” I told him in truth. “I know that for a fact.”

“You’re my wife,” he breathed out softly. “Family.” He swaggered forward, looking me up and down with slightly puckered lips. “I take care of my own.” Aberama stopped in front of me, and then stared down at his gun with a sly smile. “I might be a good man, Sansa, but there will always be a part of me that you will not like.”

“The side that kills.”

“The side that is untamed,” he hushed out softly. “That demands to be free, and not even you can hold that part of me back. It’s gypsy blood, you see, not even you can tame it.” The gun was stuffed back into his coat; a flat hand patted the surface firmly and then with something of a sigh he took a step back. “If I go into this city, I’m at risk of being shot. I could be _killed._” He took a step back and half turned away from me, taking a long look at the train tracks which led to the place he was deeply dreading. “I am doing it for you, Sansa,” he breathed out harshly. “And once I take this step,” he continued, before he lifted his foot into the air. “I won’t be the man you met at the boxing ring that day. I won’t be even the man you fell in love with-”

“-then who will you be?”

He puckered his lips out fully, and then squinted into the pale-yellow sun. “A man you won’t like,” He bluntly told me, and then frowned deeply once he turned away. “From now on do everything I say!” he ordered from over his shoulder, and then took a hold of the bridle to bring Nicu closer to him. I watched him pet his beloved horse in a soothing way, knowing it was the only way to let out the last of unpleasant emotions that gnawed at him. I let him be, walking slower to create some distance between us. Our travels over the past few days had been relatively easy, quiet almost, but now that the grey skyline of Birmingham was within our view things had changed.

_It can’t be helped,_ I thought, but it didn’t make things any easier.

“Aberama!” I called out after a while. “What do you want me to do?”

“What?” He asked quickly, swiveling his boots in the deep snow to truly look at me.

“I don’t like your way of doing things,” I reminded him. “But I want my brother back alive.”

“I understand.”

“Alive,” I restated with a warning look, a thing that made my husband tilt his chin upwards in acknowledgement. “God help us.”

“We don’t need God,” he rapped out softly. “We just need the right men.”

* * *

It was the dead of the winter, but the stench of the canal was easily recognizable. We were entering the back of the city, an abandoned area that was used by those that were truly impoverished or travelling folks like my husband that wanted a secret way to sneak in and out of the city. Aberama buttoned up his coat to the very top, stuffing the neckerchief I had made from him out of view into depths of his winter coat. His hat was tilted downwards to shade the front half of his visage, his steps slow and steady as he scanned the train track from left and right. Abandoned train compartments falling apart and rusted over were on either side of the cold steel track. Hazy grey smoke spilling out of a tall spout of a factory directly up ahead, hovering over the murky canal that was half frozen by the onslaught of winter. There were very little people around, and those that were hanging around the train track were seated around a burning fire, shivering to the bone in the frigid temperatures we were experiencing today. Aberama slowed down his steps to have me by his side, making sure I was okay for his own piece of mind.

“You must be tired.”

I leaned my body against his arm, pleased when he raised up an arm to bring me inside of his wing. “I am.”

“We’ve gone a long way,” he mused aloud. “You held yourself well.” A hand deftly rubbed the side of my arm. “I chose the right woman to marry.”

“Because of how far I’ve traveled?”

“How easily you are able to adapt to our ways. It’s not an easy life! Most unsettling, and at times abrupt and changeful. We move from one camp to another, and all that time we managed to find peace in the movement.” He scanned the side of the trains we were passing by, noticing how the sounds of the city were steadily increasing. “I know a lot of people doubted my decision to marry you but seeing you with the last travellers we camped with… Adriana and her closest kin, I can see that you suit our lifestyle well. When all of this is done, I look forward to taking you away again.” He slowed down his steps to stare hard at my profile. “I am interested to see what our son is like. You ever wonder if he will be more like you or me? The wandering spirit of his father and the sheer determination of his mother.” I smiled at my husband, liking his honest words. A gloved hand swept the side of the train we were walking alongside, fingertips softly scrapping the hard surface with a light-hearted manner. “I sometimes just sit and think about our son,” Aberama softly relayed. “Its one thing to have a son, but now two! Its hard to wrap my head around it. I never pictured myself being a father again.” He stopped to lower a free hand over the front of my stomach, it was growing enough to be noticeable with certain clothing. “Like a dream,” he mused aloud, and then stepped in front of me to peck his lips lightly against mine.

“A dream we created together.”

Aberama leaned his hands on either side of me to kiss my lips harder, letting it linger there for a moment more with satisfaction. “Sansa,” he said in a troubling voice. “Let me not see that dream come to an untimely death.” He dropped his arms downwards; feet stepping backwards with a darker look about him. I watched him turn away swiftly, pounding a flat hand into the side of the train in anger. I knew that my husband was troubled, fearful almost, and no words I could offer to him would steer away that wave of regret. “Let the war with the Shelby gang begin,” he muttered over his shoulder, voice shaking with anger.

I brought my knuckles to my lips with worry, knowing war would only bring about blood- blood I wasn’t prepared to shed. This baby growing inside of me would bring life, but that deadly endeavour I was demanding from my husband would bring something far worse.

Aberama made sure to stay in the shadows as we walked alongside the stationary trains, encouraging me to match the same cautious behaviour as himself. There was an abandoned train station up ahead, a long line of unused compartments littered the snowy embankment. The canal was still, boats unable to move because of the blocks of ice along the canal curling through the bleak city. I wasn’t acquainted with Thomas as well as my husband, but I knew our mission would be a risky one. I knew Thomas was exceedingly clever, there was a reason he was the leader of the Peaky Blinders, but I also knew he had his eyes on several things at a time and the boxing abilities of my brother was at the bottom of his very long list. If Aberama’s intuition is right, however, I would unfortunately be a little bit higher.

“We stay away from the canal,” Aberama warned. “Tommy does business there.”

“He does business everywhere.”

“Pull up your hood,” he demanded from me, and then brought Nicu closer to his side with a certain protectiveness. “If anything goes wrong, I want you to return to camp. You know where Isabela and her family will be.”

“They won’t let me anywhere near there.”

“They would if you’re a _widower_,” he answered me in a grizzly voice. “I have to find somewhere safe to store Nicu.”

“Why?”

“Might have to go undercover.” He wore a smug smile, letting his tongue sneak through the thin crack of his lips as he began to open his mouth. “Go underground. An odd statement, but you will learn what it means soon enough. I have a friend, and maybe he can help keep a safe eye on Nicu.”

“You love that horse.”

“Nicu is family.” He chuffed his fist into the side of my jawline, looking almost playful while his blue eyes dazzling gazed into mine. “I thought you knew about gypsies and horses.”

“Yes, forgive me.”

He raised up his hands past his waist, merely shrugging at my statement. “Only been what… four months.”

“Nearly four.”

“Nearly four,” he agreed. “You can’t learn about everything about our culture in so short a time.” He laid a hand over my shoulder, bringing me into him. “I told you I’d make a gypsy out of you, its only a matter of time.”

“You said that about my brother too.”

“Can’t force the boy to do something.” He tilted his head in an amusing way. “But at least I got my way with you!”

“Abe,” I purred, making his eyelids turn into small slits.

“I did, though.”

“Are you getting in a cheerier mood now?”

“I’m trying to look at the positive side of things.” He moved his feet forward, resuming our walk even when we could see the locked doors of the desolate train station that has been abandoned for many years. “I think things are dark enough. I suppose you are missing the abandoned plains frosted over with snow already? What kind of waste land did we stumble upon, my dear?”

“Birmingham.”

“Just when we thought we were gone it turns out we are pulled back again.”

“Won’t be for long.”

Aberama took a hold of my hand and pulled me to the left, snaking around the front corner of a rusty old train. The snow was higher between the two compartments, making Nicu snuff out with annoyance as his master pulled him forward. We followed Aberama’s sure steps, taking us further away from the train tracks and to a wide alleyway with political posters fraying at the edges, nearly tossing in the wind until Aberama flattened an edge to have a good look. “Shelby is losing power.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Fascist propaganda on the streets,” he observed aloud. “His face looks familiar.”

“Its that leader of the political party. Oswald Mosley.”

“A pompous ass,” my husband jeered, as he studied the man’s visage. “But you have to wonder if he will be any better than Tommy.”

“They deserve each other,” I decided, before I stepped away from my husband to walk down the brightly lit alleyway.

“Not too far,” he warned, and outstretched his arm for me to take. “I’m not losing you.” He grinned at me from ear to ear when I placed my hand in his, showing that Aberama’s love for me was deeper than I could ever imagine. He kissed the back of my gloved hand, and then brushed the tip of his nose against my knuckles in an affectionate way. “I have one wife and I would like it to stay that way.”

“See, you are happy I came along.”

“Not exactly,” he said in truth. “But its for the best. I’ll have an eye on you, and I won’t have to worry how you and our son are.” Nicu trotted forward, convincing my husband and I to tag along. There were no windows on the walls of either side of us, but I couldn’t help but look up at the high ceilings of this dark ruddy brick wall. There were shadows of people walking on the other side of the alleyway, and the sounds of horses neighing and trotting about the dusty road made me realize we were entering a heavier populated area. “Stay close to me and do not say a word.”

“Okay.”

“Your accent will give everything away,” he fretted aloud. His hat was tilted downwards, shielding his face from the world, and then he strutted forward at a faster pace to bring him into the pale sunlight of the mid-day sun. His hand was gripping the side of my arm hard once we reached the end of the alleyway, and it was there that I could see a line of wooden caravans staggered over a small stretch of land; two long houses stretched itself on either side of the gypsy territory, masking their secret hideaway from the rest of the world. Aberama led me around a brick wall, scanning the area with certain attentiveness. The sounds of dogs barking struck the air, the howl of men’s laughter and the heavy trotting of horses that wandered about the area freely. My clothing allowed me to fit in easily with the surroundings, and because of my hood no one noticed the brightness of my hair. The language of my husband struck the air, a foreign one that I still had trouble making out. “Don’t look to your right,” Aberama hushed from the corner of his lips. “Two men with flat caps smoking around the fire.”

“You think they are one of them.”

“Can’t be too sure.”

“Should we leave?”

“Shhhhh,” he hushed out sharply, and then brought his body right on top of mine as we were forced to maneuver Nicu through the crowd of travellers gathered around together in easy conversation. Aberama nodded his head when he needed too, exchange a curt hello if necessary. The people here were easy, rather laid-back as they happily chattered about with each other while exchanging a few drinks and laughs around the fire. “There’s the bastard,” Aberama mumbled, and then strutted forward a bit quicker with a determination to his step. “Keep a distance for now.” He let me go, giving me a meaningful look to make sure I obeyed his word. The man eventually noticed Aberama in the crowd, appearing terrified at the sight of him, and nearly turned his back in fear until he thought better of it. I watched the uncertain exchange between the two men, too hush for me to make out their words. There was anxiety on the man’s side at first, but Aberama must have said something for him to look over my husband’s shoulder and lock eyes with me. Aberama pushed his hand against the man’s chest, gathering his attention and a few more words were exchanged until they reached a deal. Aberama turned to me for a second, waving over his hand for me to join his side, and pretty soon I was introduced to the man named Pace. “We worked together for some time,” Aberama explained. “When we had to deal with Changretta’s men.”

“What are you about Abby?” Pace questioned him in a hush voice. “Coming back here.”

“Unfinished business.”

“Bringing her with you.”

“I need your help,” Aberama said with uneasiness. “I need you to watch my horse.”

“I shouldn’t even be talking with you, Abby. You know how much Mr. Shelby hates you because of what your boy had done. He lost everything.”

“He fucked up,” Aberama bluntly replied. “My _son_ fucked up too, but you know what…” Aberama leaned forward in an intimidating way. “We aren’t here for all that. My wife and I are here to take back what’s rightfully ours.” I felt my hand being brought upwards, and it was soon cupped with both of Aberama’s hands. “My wife is pregnant,” he hushed, so no one else could hear. “And I promised her I would bring back her brother alive.”

“The Shelby’s have him?”

“If the rumours are true.”

“Name?”

“Robb,” he breathed out. “Robb Stark.”

“I’ll check it out,” Pace replied softly, before he scanned the area with certain attentiveness. His moment of withdrawal made me look at his all grey suit, well fitted to his small lean form. He was smaller than my husband, and visibly not as strong as the man beside me. A grey checkered flat-cap rested over his head, covering the dark brunette hair he wore with tight curls poking out from the sides. “You staying here for a bit?”

“Could you get us undercover?”

“Yeah, I know a place.”

“Take us now,” Aberama instructed, and then the man quickly left the spot to snake around the crowd of people to get to a fading yellow caravan that was much smaller than I expected. “You still roam with the others?”

“We aren’t needed anymore, so they’ve moved on. I just stay with Nicholas and Raca now.” Pace urged his own horse to move to the side, creating enough room for Nicu to be tied up as well. “I’ll take you inside for a bit. Want something hot to drink? I can make you some tea, if you’d like. Must be hungry too.”

“We are,” Aberama assured him, as he watched Pace stroke the side of Nicu once he was properly tied up.

“Not enough room for you to stay the night, though.”

“We will make do out here.”

“Coppers haven’t figured out this place yet. It’s pretty secluded, since we are on the outskirts of the city.”

“Only us travellers know about it.”

“I’m afraid they will show up and make a right mess of things.” Pace stroked the side of Nicu’s head, taking extra care as he rubbed his bare hand along the dark hairs of Aberama’s horse. “About time we turn in. We have a lot of catching up to do! It’s been a while, yeah?”

“It has,” Aberama agreed. He took a step back to let Pace pass on through, and soon we were rounding ourselves to the front of the caravan where the brown ladder was positioned.

“You can stay here for a bit,” Pace suggested with that strange British accent I wasn’t accustomed too. “I will look around, see if I can find anything about this Robb Stark. What makes him so special anyways?”

“Prized fighter,” Aberama answered him with distress. “Much like my son, Bonnie.”

“He’s coming down here too?”

“In his own time, yes.”

“We need a good shot like his.” Aberama patted Pace on the back proudly, and soon the men were stomping up the steps with an easy gait. “I’ll make sure the two of you feel right at home. Yes, you got the whole place to yourself.”

The door was swung open, and Pace took his time to drag his winter boots over the low mat. “Got the food over there! If you want a washing, I have some water left, but make sure you throw the dirty towels in the bin so I could clean it later. Feel free to use anything, Abby, the whole place is yours.”

“I owe you, Pace.”

“I’ll go out now. See you folks in an hour,” he relayed, and then shut the door behind him with a loud bang.

I pulled down my hood the second he was gone, and then scanned around the small caravan with a comfortable feeling about me. _It feels just like home._

“He’s a bit too eager to get away,” Aberama surmised. “I only hope he isn’t covering his own back.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… I only hope he isn’t _still _working for the Shelby’s.” He placed his hands over his hips, scanning the small caravan with an air of curiosity. “Take off your coat,” he ordered. “You can have a seat here.”

I obeyed my husband, turning myself to the closest wall to see it littered with someone’s personal belongings. The caravan was impeccably clean, however, it put Aberama’s to shame. I could hear my husband’s boots shuffling behind me, and soon he was arranging two cups for us to have a cup of tea.

“He has carrot cake,” Aberama uttered over his shoulder. “That should do us well.”

“Will he really leave all his food for us?”

“Pace and I know each other pretty well,” I told him. “If he said the place is ours than it is. Remove your boots so we don’t get this place anymore dirty. Grab a towel over there once your done.”

“Why?”

“I want you to wipe the floor down. Don’t want to make Pace think ill of us.”

I watched him pick up the two rounded mugs and settled them comfortably in his arms. “I’ll be back in ten.”

“Where are you going?”

“Someone will have a pot of tea all ready.”

“You are just going to take it?”

“We share,” he muttered over his shoulder. “You’ll learn our ways soon enough.” The door crashed behind him, leaving me in the chilly dark caravan with nothing but a faint white light from a glass window to help me see everything. I took time removing my coat, folding it over and then fluffing out my long yellow cardigan until it sat comfortably around me. I retrieved the towel my husband told me to use and scrubbed the wooden floor down in small circles. I had noticed I was becoming more lethargic lately, though I hadn’t complained about it in front of my husband. My stomach was small, I suppose smaller than most, but it was only a matter of time until I would have trouble moving around as quickly as Aberama. I let out a long sigh once I was completed and then staggered over to the closest bed. There were two cots in the caravan; I took the one closest to the door and settled at the very edge of it. I bent over to rub at the top of my thighs, and then the back of my calves that felt stiff and cold from the unbearable weather. The small sack was open, allowing me to retrieve the gift Aberama had given to me for Christmas. I strung the brush through my hair, taking it nice and slow as I looked at the half-rolled drawing poking out from behind a dresser. It was a drawing of the city; high towers bearing itself proudly over the grey cobbled city that only Birmingham could proclaim as their own. I thought it interesting that the artist did not include a setting that reflected their own way of life, but who was I to judge such things. I was still cold, so I pulled a blanket out from behind me and threw it over the top of my shoulders and back. Sharp barking sounded outside of the caravan, making me worried, but soon it was silenced by a loud call from its owner to be quiet. I took the time to listen to the muttered chatter of people, finding it odd that it was mostly men staying in this place. I suppose this was a temporary campsite, one where men could come and go as they please before they journey home. The door cracked open at last, and I heard my husband asking me to give him a hand. I jumped off the bed and jogged forward to push it wider for him. “Its hot!” he exclaimed with a cheeky grin. “It’s your favourite tea.”

“Again?”

“Oh, I thought you would be used to it by now.”

“I am, sadly enough.”

“Nettle tea,” He cooed out with glee. “You will thank me in the end.”

“It doesn’t go with carrot cake.”

“Oh, of course it does!” Aberama argued back as he dragged his boots over the mat. “Here take this,” He demanded, and waited until I could cup the side of his mug safely. “Settle it down there. I will be right with you.”

“I can take the other one.” Aberama offered me his mug as well, and soon he was kneeling over to untie his ankle high boots. It felt cozy being in the caravan, almost like we were home again. When I turned around to see him, Aberama had just pulled off his hat, and was stringing his fingers through his shoulder length hair in a relaxing way. “You look happy,” He observed. “Have I made my wife happy?”

“You always do, Abe.”

“Come ‘re.” Two arms were open wide for me, enough for me to run my way forward and crash into his loving frame. His coat was cold against my body, as was his cheek, but that didn’t stop me from kissing the side of it dearly. Aberama held me tightly, enjoying my sudden show of affection. We held each other for a long time, even when I stopped kissing him, Aberama continued to have a fast hold over me. “Moments like these mean the world to me,” he hushed softly against my ear.

“We should have more of them.”

Aberama rubbed his hand deftly up and down my back, stroking against the rough fabric of my cardigan in a fluid motion. I clutched my arms around him more, bringing my fingers into his stiff jacket. A small sigh eventually escaped my husband, and then I felt his body shift backwards until only his hands were resting over the side of my arms. “Time to have our tea,” He breathed out with a lightness to his eyes. “And rest. I can tell you are tired.”

“Yes.”

“I shouldn’t have made you walk so much today.”

“I could do it.”

“Yes, but not for much longer.” He dipped his head downwards, letting his chin nearly touch his chest as he stared at the rounded bump of my stomach. Aberama leaned forward suddenly to brush the soft scruffy jawline of his chin against my neck. “San,” he hushed out lovingly. Lips connected against the side of my neck, encouraging me to tilt it upwards. Cold hands brushed over the side of neck on the right side, feverishly sending a chill down my spine even when Aberama’s warm lips caressed my skin. It wandered up and down my neck, curling over to the back of my neck on the left side until his face was brushing against my hair. He stopped suddenly, bringing himself backwards to have a look at me. With eyes filled with ardent desire, I could tell just what my husband was thinking. The corner of his lip curled upwards, and then he let his eyes dart to the left and right with deep thinking. “I can’t get enough of you,” he surmised, and with that he stepped away from me while pulling on the sleeve of his coat.

I followed after my husband, assisting him with his silent endeavours, and once his coat was folded neatly in my arms that I watch him retrieve our two piping cups of tea. “Sit,” I asked of him. He pulled out a folded chair against the wall, masterfully created for a small caravan such as this. He positioned it close to me, and then retrieved another to place it right beside it. “Alright take it,” I relayed in a gentler voice.

“Thank you, love,” he said with all politeness. We soon sat close to each other, staring at the wall right in front of us with a few trinkets and Pace’s personal belongings upon a shelf. “I wonder when Bonnie will come around?” he piped up after a few deep sips of his tea. “I told him about this place, so he might show up here a couple of days after us. I reckon he’d go faster traveling alone.”

“You think?”

“I had to take my time with you,” he related with ease. “I can’t push you so hard.”

I laid a hand over my stomach and offered him a sheepish smile. “He is making me tired,” I informed my husband. “Drowsy.”

“Hungrier.” Aberama came out of his seat to retrieve the plate of carrot cake and snatched at a smaller plate to place a fresh slice upon it. “Have more if you need too.”

“I couldn’t.”

“You are eating for two people, Sansa. Just eat it.”

The plate was settled over my lap and then Aberama turned away to look for a fork. I assured him it wasn’t necessary and lifted it off the plate to take a large bite. “Yummm,” I mumbled with closed lips. “Delicious.”

“Yeah?”

“I want more.”

“Finish what’s on your plate first,” he lovingly teased. “I’ll have to go out later and purchase something for dinner.”

“You have money for it?”

“Oh, I have money,” he answered me in a soothing voice. “Don’t you worry about it.”

I took another bite of the soft carrot cake, enjoying the homemade taste that was buttery and sweet against my palate. It had been so long since I had something as sweet as this, making me crave the citrusy taste of lemons. I was just thinking about lemon scones with tea when Aberama plopped down on his chair and crossed his legs with sly movements. I caught him staring at me, noticing the change in his demeanour. “What is it?”

“That look on your face,” he drawled out slowly. “What where you thinking about?”

“Lemon scones.”

“Lemons scones!” he laughed aloud. “Honestly?”

“I’m craving it.”

“You have a plate full of cake,” he pointed it out. “Isn’t that enough.”

“Abe, you think we can go out and buy some?”

“I will see what I could do?”

“Spoil me, Abe,” I taunted him, which made my husband sweep his fingers through his hair. “Aren’t you craving something?”

“I’m happy to be inside of a caravan again,” he sighed out with a great heaving of his chest.

“Oh.”

“Makes me miss my own.” He brought his mug to his lips, staring down at the dark coloured tea with deep musing. “The roaming,” he muttered over the rim. “Seeing you walk about it. Taking the broom to sweep up the floor and folding up our stuff. Taking care of me and all.”

I smiled sweetly at my husband without realizing it. “I miss seeing you ride about with Nicu,” I told him. “Just seeing the barren field behind you.” He nodded his head in silent agreement. “You look happiest there.”

“Out in the wild with my caravan and _family._” He lifted a hand to rest it over the top of mine, and we sat there in silence to follow our own train of thoughts. “Yes, I miss that very much.”

We turned our heads at the same time, letting our eyes settle easily over the other with sad smiles. I could tell my husband was mourning already for the lifestyle he abandoned, but I also knew we would return to our ways once this journey had ended.

“Well, I think we should take advantage of us being alone and take a bath,” he slowly uttered. “After this nice cup of tea, of course.”

“It will be cold.”

“Be happy we aren’t doing it outside.”

I rubbed my left hand down my thigh, wondering if my husband should see the gradual changes to my body. I had noticed over the last several days of us traveling that my breasts had been swelling, as if my natural slenderness of my body was gradually ebbing away. I felt like I was losing control of my body, but I knew it was for a good reason. “Abe, do you still find me pretty?” I asked him with hesitation.

“Why?” he uttered out with disbelief. “What brought this about?”

“I feel like my body is changing and I am afraid you won’t like it.”

“Sansa, I have seen many women become pregnant.”

“Yeah, but…”

“I think you look very pretty pregnant,” he surmised, as he stared into his half empty cup. “Attractive, actually.”

“Really?” I asked with a brightness to my face. I stroked my fingers through my hair nervously, thankful my husband wasn’t looking in my direction just now. “I’ve been putting on weight and-”

“-I noticed.”

“When we slept together last?”

“Yes,” he droned out softly. “It doesn’t change anything, Sansa.”

“Okay.”

“I’m still in love with you.” His hand strengthened its hold over the top of mine, crushing it tightly with renewed feeling. “I will love you when your stomach is large and round. I will love you when you hold our child in your arms. I will love you…” He leaned forward, making sure our eyes were well connected. “…when you are old and grey. I can only hope you say the same about me.”

“Oh, Abe.”

“I will be old and grey before you know it.” He winked at me playfully and then returned to drinking his favourite hot beverage.

“I will,” I promised him, and then lifted my mug over my chest to see it was fuller than my husband’s. “And thank you for telling me the truth.”

“Nothing wrong with a little weight,” he taunted. “Gives you some extra curves.”

I huffed at him sharply, which only brought a sound of laughter from the man beside me. I drank my tea while doing my best to ignoring him, hardly bothering to look up when he lifted my hand off my thigh to kiss the palm of my hand. “That’s not what I meant.”

“I will never object to seeing my wife undressed and naked before me,” he said with a cunning smirk. “As a matter of fact, it will only make me want her more.”

I swatted my hand at the side of his arm, and then joined in with his laughter. He was as aimable as ever, and I wasn’t one to let this delightful moment go by, not when there was so much at stake in the near future. “You may see it soon enough,” I warned him, which made Aberama lean forward in his seat with expectation. “Rent out a hotel for tonight.”

“You know they won’t house people like us,” he grunted from the corner of his lips. “Call us tinkers and gypsies.”

“Everyone?” He shrugged his shoulder slowly, and then let his back fall upon the chair with a languid air about him. “It would be nice to sleep in a place a lot warmer than this one or outside.”

“Yes, the last thing I need is for you to catch a cold.” He scratched the bottom of his jawline where he needed to shave. “I will ask Pace when he comes back. He might know a place that is a little more… hmmm, what is the word?”

“Tolerant.”

“Less of an ass,” he quipped out playfully. The empty mug was settled upon his lap and then Aberama leaned against the back of his chair with closed lids. “Mind if I get a shut eye for a few minutes.”

“Tea made you feel drowsy?”

“Warmth of the caravan and the tea.”

“Let me place a blanket over you,” I suggested, and abandoned my seat to take care of my husband. Aberama was my world- my everything, there was nothing I wouldn’t do for him. “You look better now.”

He tilted his head upwards, giving me a look that was silently pleading for me to kiss him. We connected our lips lovingly, giving me enough time to brush back his wavy hair from his cheek. “Rest.”

“You too.”

I sat down on the floor between my husband’s open legs and leaned myself against his sturdy right leg. His hands stroked the top of my crown with the tips of my fingers, letting out a relieved sigh to sum up our peaceful moment. Tiny slurps filled up the air whenever I tasted the strong nettled tea, but aside from that it was pure silence. My husband, the dearest life companion I could ever ask for was seated over me, and I wouldn’t exchange that humble spot for anything else in the world. I could feel my love for him blossom inside of my chest, expanding with a surge of emotion only this pregnancy could bring. I clung my arms around his right leg, stroking my fingers over his bare ankle since he had removed his socks and boots.

“Get some rest,” Aberama advised, and with his advice I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the couple firmly routed in Birmingham they must change their outer appearance in order to survive. Still, it doesn't make matters easier for this newlywed couple that have difficulty departing from their gypsy's way of life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rather short chapter but I thought it was important for character development.

A slow metallic clicking sounded through the air, persuading me to roll off the bed and bring myself upon the cold hard floor. I leaned more to the left, trying to catch a glimpse of Aberama in the bathroom. The light was on, bright as ever as I could only spot his freshly used towel hanging over the door. Slowly I crept forward, hearing the light clicking. On the tip of my toes I moved towards him, only stopping when I could see his side profile as he stood in front of a mirror. “Your hair!”

My husband’s hand froze, feeling caught in the act.

“Abe?”

“Yes, my sweet?”

“Your hair,” I said in a much weaker voice this time. He turned his head, his hair much shorter than before with the back of his neck exposed, enough for me to see a clearly defined hairline.

Aberama continued his efforts, bringing a comb from off the countertop to sweep his long locks to the side. He would have to cut the sides and the top more down, enough for him to blend in with the rest of society.

I crept over, walking slowly as I watched him prepare for the next section of hair that needed to be chopped off. He was bare chested, though I could see a set of goosebumps raised about his arms from the cold.

“Would you like to finish the rest for me?” he asked in a hush voice.

I took the scissors from his hand, and then brushed the side of my thumb against the side of his hand. We exchanged sorrowful glances, knowing it was something we both did not want. Aberama turned his head to the mirror and drenched his hand into the sink to soak it with water. He brought his wet fingers onto the front of his bangs, brushing it to the right so I could see a clearer parting line.

“I’ll start now,” I told him, which made him close his eyes remorsefully. A hand cupped the side of his shoulder, brushing it along his warm skin in a soothing manner. I lifted my right hand to cut off the edges, making it look neat and tidy with precise snipping. The countertop and sink were soon covered with his hair: dark brown with thin streaks of an occasional grey. I kissed him at the side of his cheek, wanting to console this man that felt like he was losing a part of his identity. “You will always be a gypsy to me.”

Aberama wrapped a strong arm around me, aggressively pulling me into his frame. Our lips connected instantly, frantically, trying to comfort the other as our hearts sank heavily over this moment. He parted our lips and soon shut his eyes, wrenching it to the left so I couldn’t see the rage that was inside of him. I loosened my hold over the scissors and laid it down, deciding the last part could be done at another time. Two hands rubbed the front of his chest, fluffing up his chest hair so he could look at me.

“Abe.” He shut his eyes tighter, looking as though he wanted to cry. “Abe, look at me.”

“I can’t,” he grumbled. “I can’t stand the fact that I have to change what I am.” His eyes open then, a clear blue that radiated from his tanned face. He brought his brow against mine, clenching his teeth together as he tried to hold back his greatest fears. “I’m a fool to take you out here with me.”

“I wanted you too.”

“A damn fool.”

“Abe,” I complained, and smoothed my hands around his back. “I don’t want to see you this way.”

He let out a sober laugh. I brushed my hand over his nape, not used to feeling his bare skin without his hair falling over the back of my knuckles. Aberama caught my shocked expression, and then moved backwards to see my reaction further. “How do I look?”

“You aren’t finished yet.”

“Still?” he pursued with a look of worry. “Do you like it?”

“I liked your long hair,” I shyly confessed. “It suited you more.”

“It’s what I am,” he exclaimed with a depth of feeling. My husband leaned away, taking a searching look at my whole visage. “But do you?”

“It is not bad.”

A twinge of a smile came over him, satisfied that this new look did not disagree with me entirely.

“I can see your face more. Those lines around the corner of your eyes when you smile at me.” I brought a finger down the side of his face. “Laugh lines.”

“Yes.”

“The glow of your eyes.”

“Yes,” he breathed out heatedly, while a fire burned within them.

“The thickness of your brow,” I pointed out as I drew a line with my finger over his left one. “The lines under your eyes that betray your age.” His chest heaved violently in front of me. “The earring that you wear.”

“I’m not taking it out,” he warned in a voice that meant there would be no room for argument.

“Will you wear the one you have on now?”

Aberama looked downwards, silently contemplating my question. “I will wear a silver stud,” he proclaimed. “I don’t care what they say about me. I have to stay true to who I am.”

“I agree.”

“Thank you, Sansa.” He took a hold of me with two strong arms. “For making me feel better.”

“You are my husband.”

“And you are my wife,” he quickly countered. “Whom I love so dearly.”

I watched a smile spread on his face before I closed my eyes blissfully. We shared a tight hug, displaying the depths of our emotions. Our hold was tight, held for a long period of time before Aberama was the first to lean backwards to peck a chaste kiss over my lips.

“Finish the rest,” he asked of me. I watched him turn his back to me, letting his shoulders hunch over as he saw the clear reflection of himself. He needed the hair over his ears to be cleaned up, but aside from that he had neatly trimmed hair. “I will take a bath after this.”

“Okay.”

“What would you like to eat?”

“I am not sure.” He watched me lift up a pair of scissors that he borrowed from Pace. “I am just happy you found a place to stay for the night.”

“Pace told me he knows the owner well. He’s got some gypsy blood in him, though small it is. Nice place to be set up.”

“And its warm.”

“Has a bed and a window.” He made sure to have eye contact with me through the mirror reflection. “You can keep an eye out for me when I’m gone.”

“How long are we staying here?”

He puckered his lips outwardly as he contemplated the subject. “I’d say two days for now.”

“So you get do your little investigating?” I laughed behind him, making him tilt his head for half a second to look at me. “Like a detective?”

“A terrible occupation.”

“Yes, it would be.”

I clipped the last part of his hair. “Could you pass me the comb?”

Aberama lifted it off the counter and handed it to me, exchanging the scissors so I could slowly comb through his thick locks. My husband had a full head of hair, dark brown with a few streaks of grey that foreshadowed the things to come. I kissed the back of his neck lightly once I was done. “All finished?”

“Yes.”

He turned around and looked at me, waiting for my reaction yet again. “So?”

“You will fit right in.”

He wore a false smile and then nodded his head. “I’ll clean up the bathroom now.”

“Would you like me to do anything while I your gone?”

“Wash the little bit of clothes we do have in the tub.”

“Okay.”

“And stay inside! You are too pretty to be going out alone.”

“Yes, Aberama.”

“Hopefully I will hear word from Bonnie soon. I plan to recruit some men as well. Pace might help me out if I keep trying.”

He scooped the last of his hair into a wad of toilet paper. “He is a friend.” The paper was tossed into the waste bin, before Aberama leaned forward to acquire some more. “Is he not?”

“Yes, but he works for the _Shelby’s,_” my husband drawled out with his accent growing stronger at the mention of the infamous family name. “It will be difficult to make him abandon the family. Loyalty runs deep, but also fear.”

The counter was clean, enough for him to look around the bathroom in search of a towel. “You might have to reuse that one for now.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers.”

“You will find a way.” He watched me lay a hand over his face, taking in the light stubble's along his jawline that would need to be shaved down. I kissed his lips, brushing my hands around the side of his head to leave it at the very back. He braced his arms around me, letting out a soft breath from his nose as he kissed me back. I tilted my head to get a new angle, aware of the burning feeling below that was just aching for him. Aberama was the first to break away, licking his lips in the process. His eyes glowed in front of me, filled with wonder that after all this time I still returned affections for him. A soft kiss planted at the side of my cheek and then he stepped backwards with more determination. “I must go while there is still daylight.”

“I’ll wait for you.”

“I know you will,” he assured me. The door was closed after I had abandoned the room, leaving me in the peaceful solitude of the bedroom with nothing but my thoughts to keep me comfort for the night.

* * *

The door cracked open; a gust of hot air seeped through the narrow crack to enter the bedroom. I crawled off the bed once again, shaking off sleep so I could see my husband. I looked down to see him wearing black socks, long black trousers and a bare chest that was slowly be covered by the only shirt he owned. “I need to see Pace,” he droned out from the corner of his mouth. “I need proper clothing.”

“We left it all in the caravan.”

“I meant English ones,” he sneered with distaste. “I was thinking a pin-stripped dress shirt. Black tie and waist coat.”

Aberama approached me with his shirt nearly buttoned up and then unexpectedly stopped in front of me with a grave air about him. “What is it?”

“Stretch out your hands.”

He finished the last button at the very top. I lifted my right hand and let it hover in between the large gap between us. I was worried, the silence was disconcerting, most unusual for him.

“I need you to keep something safe for me. Treasure it with your life.”

He brought up his left hand and drew off a golden finger, tilting his hand to a new angle to remove the second one as well. It was placed into the palm of my hands. My husband performed the same task with his right hand. His jawline was rigid as he performed the action, doing his best to hide the anger from his eyes. “You are going to keep that one on?”

He looked down at his wedding band and slowly nodded his head. “I still haven’t gotten you one. If one of mine fits, try and place it on your ring finger on your left hand.”

I attempted it, finding a silver ring that fit it perfectly. I looked up at Aberama with amazement, and then instantly grabbed a hold of him to hug him tightly. He replicated my actions, though he let out a heavy sigh that shook the air around us. “I am sorry.”

“It’s okay, love.”

I brought myself out of his arms, weaving my fingers through his thick locks, all the while catching the shimmer of silver over my ring finger. Aberama must have spotted the smile on my face for he kissed the side of my cheek dearly. “Where should I put the rings?”

“You have a necklace?”

I looked down at the one he gave me, which was hiding under my heavy dress and shawl. “Yes.”

“I want you to attach each one to it. More importantly, I want you to hide it from the world. Those are family heirlooms my sweet, passed down from father to son. I have given one to Bonnie, but as I grow older, he should be given more.” He let his lips curl downwards for some reason. “When I die he shall have them all.”

“I will make sure of it.”

He cleared his throat with deliberation. I watched him step out of my arms, and then turned towards the front door where his coat was placed. He slipped on coat, but when it came to his hat, he simply lifted it into the air and stared at it with longing.

“Keep good care of it,” he hushed, and with that he thrust open the door and stepped into the hallway, not even bothering to look back at his hat that he dramatically dropped to the floor.

* * *

Hours slipped by, a chancing glance at people going by, up and down the main road that my window overlooked. It felt odd to be back in society again, knowing that many months had gone by that since I had abandoned this urban landscape. There were no trees here, no stretches of grass that rose and fell along the heath; no bird song, no fresh air, no herbs that I could pluck from the earth and place it into my mouth. All I could see where lines of people bustling about the square. A deep sigh escaped me, while my eyes roamed upwards to see the tall grey structures, tainted with a shade of soot from the factories nearby. Engines roared, a chance yell about the street, but no sounds that could naturally give me comfort. I laid a hand over my stomach, feeling the warmth of it underneath my dress. _Was it all in vain,_ I wondered, _fighting to keep my brother alive when I was risking another?_

The steely grey sky was not welcoming to my eyes, so with a long exhale I shut the glass window closed and turned away from the window. I pulled the drapes together, slipping away from the small windowsill to return to my bed. I decided that sleep was the best remedy, so I laid myself across the bed, pulling over the blankets that were thinner than my own and shut my eyes. I could picture the brightness of our caravan, and the woodland that stretched beyond the heather. I could see the roaring fire; cool blue eyes staring back at me with a strange peacefulness that was beyond our understanding. It was a place where we belonged- the wild, a place that was calling me home even now.

The door swung open unexpectedly, and Aberama strolled in with a deep resigning sigh. He offered me a smile that wasn’t true, and then closed the door softly behind him. It wasn’t until he was closer to the candlelight that I caught a flat-cap tightly gripped in his left hand. He wore a longer coat than before, a woolen grey that was plain as ever. A pin-stripped shirt suited his body well; a long black tie that was older than before, though it retained a certain professional business-like air that he clearly needed. He looked down at his shoes, ones borrowed, slick black that was ill-suited to any weather other than a warm spring day.

“Where are your things?”

“Pace.”

“Abe,” I moaned, and slowly crawled out the bed. He let me feel the rough fabric of his coat, making me miss his old one. I felt my fingers glide around the tie, feeling the rough fabric. “I don’t like it.”

“Neither do I,” he hushed from the back of his throat. He let his mouth curl downwards as he raised up his left arm and then settled the familiar looking cap upon his head. “Well?”

“You look like one of them.”

“I was hoping to give that impression.”

“A Peaky Blinder man.”

“We are in Birmingham,” he quipped in a straggled voice. “I should be able to walk around the streets now, don’t you think?”

I licked my bottom lip and then turned my gaze sharply to the right. The candle glowed the wall next to our bed, but the rest of the room feel into natural shadows.

“Sansa,” he called out. “You will have to change as well?”

“Must I?”

“I will go shopping for you tomorrow morning.”

“Shopping?”

“I know,” he laughed. “Strange thing. I will actually have to spend money.”

“And not trade,” I reminded him.

“Or have my daughters make one."

“Will you get your stuff back?”

“I asked Pace to keep good care of it,” he assured me, while he lifted up a hand to cup my cheek. “And he has given me his word to assist me. He will make some inquiries about the whereabouts of your brother.”

“Thank you.”

“Give it a couple of days. We know he isn’t here, so there is still hope. I will have someone look out along the canals, others at the regular posts of Birmingham. I might try and spare someone to be over the small bridges as well, ones that you happened to escape that fateful day.”

“When I shot that man,” I drearily noted.

“You had to do, what you had to do,” he muttered with a frustrated wave of his hand. “Believe me, he would have done much worse.”

“Abe.”

“What?” he shot back with frustration.

“You are worrying me.”

“Do you want me to send you back?”

“No.”

“Then let me be,” he grumbled, and then tore off his hat with much frustration. I knew things were getting to him; worry and fear was steadily creeping into his mind. We were in a dangerous place now, far from the heavenly surroundings of pastures, and rolling green hills and narrow streams. We ventured out into the cold, hard place of Birmingham, and we would have to face these dangers together.

I rubbed the whole of his back as he stood there motionless, and then wrapped my hands around his waist to tug his body into mine. “I want you to stay here,” he ordered, his voice deeper than ever.

“I will.”

“Don’t open the door for anyone, you understand?”

“I do.”

“I leave at the break of dawn.” He drew his hands over the tops of my knuckles, moving it downwards onto my wrists. “Might not be back until nightfall.”

“What am I supposed to do? What am I to eat?”

“Right,” he sighed out. “I will come around in the morning to leave you food. I will leave just enough for you to have for the rest of the day. And I want you…” He moved around in my loose grip, not stopping until he was standing right in front of me. “To rest.”

“Rest?”

“Your pregnant, Sansa.”

“Yes, but I have so many months to-”

“-this isn’t up for a debate.”

He saw the change in my expression, for I was unused to Aberama speaking to me this way. “Why not?”

“Because I have pushed you far enough in our travels, but now is the time to _stop_.” He dragged his hands down the center of my back to make me feel better. “I will not put our son in harm’s way.”

I tucked my head into the side of his neck, closing my eyes as I hugged his small frame. My husband returned my affections, swaying me slightly to the sides to bring a tiny smile to my face.

“Stay safe,” he whispered. “And when the time comes, I will come for you myself. I am not leaving this town without your brother.” He kissed the side of my temple. “Go to sleep.”

“Will you come to bed with me?”

“Let me change out of these clothes first.”

“You know, Abe. Your haircut isn’t _so_ bad.” Aberama gave me a look of warning once he slipped out of my arms. I watched him stroll away, taking his time to go the bathroom so he could wash his face and change. He looked like a different mind entirely, but I knew that untamed spirit was still there, no clothes or newly cut hair could change the man he truly was inside.


	9. Undercover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a new disguise, Aberama is able to move around Birmingham freely. He learns a lot about Mr. Shelby's plans, but more importantly the devastating consequences of his alliance with Sir Oswald Mosley. A weakness that Aberama is quick to take advantage of as he builds up an army against the Shelby's.

Aberama didn’t come home to me until the last of the sunlight was setting. He stood in front of the doorway, letting his chest heave with exhaustion. His flat cap was removed, banged against the front of his thigh to be rid of the dust and grime of Birmingham city. He stepped forward, closing the door with a quiet swish until it was locked behind him. His dress boots clamoured against the ground, eyes taking me in with a sad look about him.

I went over to him, wrapping my arms around this man whom I dearly loved. “Oh, Sansa,” he groaned, coming deep from his lungs. “What a day I’ve had.”

“What is it?”

“Fascist bastards,” he cursed. “The whole lot of them.”

He stroked his fingers through my hair, brushing it downwards as he took in the shimmer to my red hair. His face was impassive, but I could detect the rage burning inside of him. He moved backwards suddenly, letting me go, and then headed towards the bathroom with a grave air. I stood out in the main room, patiently waiting for my husband to return. I could hear the water running, a long sigh before the toss of a towel smacked against his skin. I could only presume he was washing up after a long day.

“Are you still hungry?” he yelled out.

“I haven’t had dinner yet, but the buns and cheese have kept me going.” I reluctantly stepped forward, wavering over the bathroom doorway. “I would have liked to have a cup of tea.”

He smiled from ear to ear at my response, though he said nothing. “Take my coat, will you?” His garment was handed over to me, arm stretched out enough for him to not leave the bathroom entirely. I knew there was something deeply troubling him, but Aberama would tell me when it was time.

He unbuttoned the white buttons at his cuffs, steadily rolling it upwards to reveal his strong arms. His hands dipped into the sink, cupping up the water to splash it over his face and hair. I watched it drip down his nose, crashing into the deep bowl before it swirled around in a circular motion and dipped off the silver rim into the sink hole.

“Productive day!” he blurted out. “Hard, but most productive.”

“What happened?”

He reached behind him for his towel, squinting harshly until his face was dry. It was hard to recognize him this way, hair so short it revealed the whole of his face to me.

“I learned…” He tossed the damp towel over his shoulders. “What did I learn?”

Aberama brushed past me, letting his shoulder scrape against mine before he charged towards a tiny desk with an even smaller chair. He pulled the chair back and brought his dress shoes upon it, taking his time to undo the slick black laces. “I learned that the British Union of Fascist,” he droned out with obvious distaste. “Is growing strong, so strong there seems to be a movement.” He wrestled his right foot out his shoe that appeared to be too tight for him. “I have learned that their ideals are being taken well by the rich upper class. Those fine, noble Brits…” He brought up his other leg and used his deft fingers to undo those ties as well. “Want nothing more but to see their country rise. Power! It always comes down to that. Ah, and money too.”

The shoe came off his foot and with a weary sigh he turned around and placed himself upon his chair. “Come here, Sansa,” he quietly instructed, and made sure to pat down on his thigh for me to get his meaning. I took a seat on his lap, watching Aberama quietly wrap his arms around me to secure me in my place. He wore a sad sort of smile, one almost heart breaking to see. “British for the British,” he stated clearly. “That is their moto.” He tilted his head downwards, taking in the old yellow dress that I was still determined to wear about the hotel room. “I have found the world changed since we have been gone,” he told me. “When we were so happy out there,” he continued. “There has been a lot of people here that have been suffering. The gypsies, the Jews, the coloured, the Chinese…” He stopped himself short. “Anyone or anything that doesn’t belong to their _inferior_ race.”

After that long speech Aberama became quiet. I looked to try and catch his eyes, but he refrained. A soft stroking over my upper thigh presumed, but Aberama appeared to close the rest of himself off from me.

“The minute we get a hold of Robb we run,” I told him. “Run as fast as we can. Far away from here.”

“They’re the government, Sansa,” he wheezed out from the corner of his mouth. “You can’t outrun the government. They’ll put laws in place. They’ll prevent people from worshiping their own gods, having their own languages, stop people like you and I from _living _our way of life.” He swallowed hard as he shook his head miserably. “They will make laws,” he said in a weaker voice. “I believe their message was for all foreigners to be naturalized.” Aberama gritted his teeth in front of me. “And if not, they would be deported.” He finally looked into my eyes. “Another way of saying it is to simply kill us, but they can’t of course portray those messages aloud.”

“Is that why Mr. Shelby tried to go against him?”

“I’m not sure.” He looked away from me, taking in the drapes there were half open to let in a faint ray of sheer gold into our humble room. “But by all accounts, it sounds like he might actually be working with him. The old saying, if you can’t beat them… then _join_ them.”

“But doesn’t that go against everything he believes in?”

“You know this man?”

“No,” I answered Aberama quickly. “But he doesn’t seem like the type of man that would ramble on about inferior races and all that.”

“Gypsy blood.”

I raised up an eyebrow, making my husband move his back onto the table behind him. “What?”

“Tommy has gypsy blood.” I felt his hand move from the top of my lap to the side of my leg. “He can’t support such a cause because it would be going against his own self.”

“Then what will he do?”

“None of our concern,” my husband hushed out. “For now, my focus is locating Arthur Shelby.”

“Have you heard anything?”

“He’s been out of the city carrying out business for his brother.” Aberama drew up his hand to lay it over my arm. “I don’t know what that business is, but I do know it may contain the attainment of your brother. A side job, but a task for him all the same. He will be surrounded by men such as his own.”

“How many?”

“I am not sure.”

“How will we get Robb back?”

“I don’t know.”

“Aren’t you worried?”

“No, Sansa.” He leaned forward to peck his lips against my cheek. “I just need more time, that’s all.”

I blinked at my Aberama and then nodded my head slowly. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Stay here and be safe.” He let the lines over his face smooth out. “And be good to me.”

I rubbed my finger over the back of his head, liking the softness of his short hair. “I am good to you.”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “Yes, you are.”

I let him lean over to kiss my lips, grateful to feel my husband’s arms around me, keeping me close. I had been lonely all day, so I was grateful for his companionship. Our kisses weren’t hurried or rash, it was slow and easy, so much so that when we broke it apart it felt just right.

“Are you worried about the fascists?”

“I am worried about Sir Oswald Mosley,” he droned out spitefully. “And those charismatic speeches that he does so well. With my disguise I see things through a different lens, hear the way those English people speak to one another. I sit and I listen, observe the false smiles on one end before they use their lips to snide a person for their looks or colour.” He shut his eyes for a moment, letting his head crank back as he inhaled deeply. “Did you know I could disguise my accent? A little trick I learned as a boy.”

“I didn’t.”

“Yes, I used to get back at this certain boy that used to mock me. He would say things… things I don’t want to repeat in front of you. Well, I shot a hit at him as well with that accent of his-”

“By mocking him?”

“Aye, mocking him,” Aberama laughed. “Yes, that is the word.”

“And now his accent is ingrained in you somehow?”

Aberama laughed at my words, clearly enjoying my child-like curiosity. “Yes.”

“Could you do it in front of me?”

“No, my sweet.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t like to be put on the spot,” he lied. He raised up a hand to poke his finger into the dimple of my cheek. “I missed you today.”

“I missed you too.”

“I could take you out for a bite, but it will be somewhere close to the hotel. I only hope we won’t be noticed and then followed.” His face darkened a little. “On second thought I will take something out and bring it up here. Tea, was it? Well, I will see what I can do. Not likely I will get my nettle tea, though.”

“No.”

“Stark black tea,” he grumbled. “Oh, how I miss my caravan now.”

I giggled in his arms, liking when he clutched me tighter. We were inseparable, it seems, for we loved each other dearly.

“I’ll go get you a bite to eat.”

“Thank you, Abe.”

“Yes,” he chuckled. “I’ll take care of you, love.” He motioned his hands in a way to encourage me to leave his lap. His eyes took in my appearance with pleasure, liking the way I brushed my hair off my shoulder before we made eye contact again. “I wouldn’t change this for the world,” he stated, before he grabbed a hold of me and crushed his lips hard on mine. We kissed each other passionately, moving our hands over the other with rough movements. I bit into his bottom lip, sending a sharp sound from my husband. He broke away, and then pursed his lips with amazement. “Oh?”

I laughed at him, and then moved backwards, sensing that the arousal was darkening his eyes.

“This is new,” he uttered, as he slowly stepped forward.

“Yes, well…” I looked down and rubbed my stomach in circular motions. “I am not behaving myself lately.”

He closed his eyes, sending sharp lines around the corner of his eyes as he smiled to himself. “I understand,” he related softly. “What you are trying to say.”

“It won’t happen again.”

He took a hold of my hand, pulling him into his chest. “I wouldn’t object if you do leave a mark or two,” he taunted, which made me blush profusely. “Or if I might have a try sometime tonight.” I felt the air leave my lungs, while my cheeks grew hotter in front of him. “We will have to wait and see,” he said in a voice that was purely meant to torment me, and with that he strode to the front door to retrieve his new hat and let the door slam loudly behind him.

* * *

The next day proved more fruitful. Pace had managed to contact a few men that used to work alongside Aberama, and slowly but surely, he was mounting an army against Thomas Shelby. It turns out he had many enemies, and even more that perceived the threat of this rise of Fascism. The turn of the century meant a new beginning, but not many were willing to lay down their values- even their lives to see this imagined ideal of fascism to come to fruition. Still, the thought of meddling with the Peaky Blinders simply to extract my brother was less appealing. They would want something in exchange, something Aberama both dreaded and feared.

He returned to our quarters every couple of hours, offering a few anecdotes of information as he brought up a tray of food. He let me know we were staying here an extra night, and that his guards were keeping eye out for Bonnie. 

I found the isolation to be difficult, missing the companionship of Esmeralda and Bonnie as the hours passed by. My husband did his best to keep me entertained when he stopped by for a few minutes, but it wasn’t enough to satisfy me. I mostly slept and ate that day, and in those small hours of restlessness I often paced about the room and worried about my brother. The fear of this all being in vain sometimes plagued me, preventing me of getting any proper ounce of sleep during those long daylight hours.

Night had fallen, and with it came my husband bearing some good news. “Arthur was last spotted two days ago,” Aberama began as he plummeted into the center of our bed. He let his arms be outstretched on either side of him, staring at the blank white ceiling with a giddy smile upon his face. “He is north of Birmingham.” He rolled his head over the mattress, eyes wandering over the room until he could find me in the corner of his eye. “It is as I thought, he was up north to carry out some secret business for his brother.”

“And is my brother with him?”

“No word on that matter.”

“Oh.”

“But there is still hope.”

“How do you know this?”

“I spoke to one of Shelby’s men,” he chuckled. “A young, daft one. He wouldn’t think anything of it.”

“He just revealed it all to you.”

“It took a bit of work, but I managed.” He smirked at me mischievously, making me realize he was up to no good. “I didn’t put a knife to his throat, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

“No,” I lied. Aberama watched me sit over the bed, wearing a silk brown night gown that he had purchased for me for this cold winter night. He had bought me a long brown coat with mink fur along the collar, and an elegant hat that the English women seemed to be wearing this winter too. My old dress was traded over for a deep burgundy gown with a high collar to disguise the necklace with my husband’s treasured rings upon them.

I crossed my legs upon the bed, not minding that there was a large distance between us. I watched Aberama lay a hand over his stomach, watching his chest rise and fall with weariness. “Shelby is losing his allies.”

“He is?”

“Supporting Mosley means he will have to break ties with others.”

“Like who?”

Aberama lifted his head slightly off the bed. “Jews.”

“Oh,” I mouthed out sadly.

“And many more will soon follow. He will have to make a choice.” Aberama brought his hands up to rest it behind his aching head. “To be with his own, as they say. It will never work, of course, he might have fancy clothes and a nice seat in parliament but none of that can change the person that he really is.” His voice sunk lowly as he continued: “A nice dark hole he managed to climb himself out of.”

“What do you mean?”

Aberama sniffled into the air, still cold from his long errands outside on this chilly winter day. I lay down on the bed, shifting myself closer until we were laying side by side. “You know who he is,” my husband stated. “And where his family began. He came from nothin’.”

“And that could be used against him?”

“Mosley is a _Baronet_. A radical one, but one of the highest associations.”

“So, he has a natural advantage over Shelby.”

“An aristocrat against a man like him!” Aberama exclaimed. “Yes, of course there is.” He rolled over suddenly, taking a look at me in my new dress. He let a small smile escape him, and then reached up an arm to rest it over the curve of my hip. “He is shaking hands with the devil, Sansa.” He lowered his gaze to take the natural sculpture of my figure, the curves that his eyes could trail on to the very end. “And making a lot of enemies because of it.”

“How many?”

“Enough.” He let his eyebrows lower significantly. “And its breaking ties within his own family. I heard about Polly too.” He made sure to avoid his gaze with me. “Polly and her son.”

“What about it?”

“Tension,” was all that he relayed. “Tension, Sansa.”

I felt uncomfortable suddenly, knowing there was history between him and Polly Gray.

“It’s like a noose is surrounding that man,” he quietly surmised. “And all of us is wondering who is going to take a hold of him first.”

“Not you?”

“No, not me. A man that high should be faced with his equal. Let Mosley have a hand.”

“Politics.”

“Eh?”

“Let them battle themselves out through politics.” I looked at my husband before I questioned him: “What does Thomas represent? I mean, what does he really believe in?”

“I think he does it for… what should I say, another step in the ladder for him to build his power. _Expand _his empire.”

“So, he doesn’t really care about all of this.”

“I spent a lot of time with that man,” he muttered. “You can tell the past haunts him. I think he accepts what he is, yes, but he wants to be more than that. A part of me wonders why that is the case? Why can’t he be satisfied with what he has?”

“Because he isn’t you.”

“Yes!” he rang out. “I have a family, a beautiful wife, a baby on the way.” I could feel my lips pursing with excitement. “A home that I would like to get back too.”

“So, do I.”

“It feels like ages since we’ve been there. Bonnie was on top of his game then.” My husband rolled over to be on his back, taking his time to look at the ceiling again. “He was on a high!”

“Yes, he was,” I replied with a hint of resentment.

“Your brother was too, I grant you. I heard he beat Arthur Shelby in a fight.”

“He did.”

“Your brother is a fighter, Sansa.” He stretched out a hand for me to take. “And that is why we can’t give up on him.”

“Will you tell me when he arrives in the city?” Aberama placed his lips onto my knuckle, pecking it lightly as it trailed up my hand. “Will you?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because I won’t let them get their hands on you,” he darkly replied. He rolled over quickly, pinning me into the bed with a satisfied smile. “That’s why.”

I bit my lip at him, and then did my best not to roll my eyes. “As long as you get him, that is all that matters.”

“Oh, I will get him.”

I looked at my husband, seeing the shortness of his hair and smooth clean-shaven face. The air was escaping his partially open lips, eyes focused on mine like a shark under water. I could feel the tension building, the weighted gaze that asked for more. “And you’ll bring him back to me?” I questioned him in a voice that was too sultry for my own good.

“I promise.”

“You shouldn’t make promises, you cannot keep.”

“I’ve gone this far, haven’t I?”

“What will you do tomorrow?”

“Snoop around,” he quipped out sharply. “Find out more about this Shelby business. Find a way that we can have a quick escape if needed. You know the three of us can’t fit on the back of Nicu even if we tried.”

“Could we buy a horse?”

“It will cost a lot of money,” he reminded me plainly. “A lot of money that I would prefer not to spend in the harshness of winter.”

“Could we smuggle him out?”

“In a caravan?” he countered, and then a secret smile was shared between us. “Yes, Sansa. That might work to our favour.”

“Pace?”

“Pace,” he confirmed, and then leaned in for a kiss as his way of thanking me.


	10. A Morning Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama decides to take his wife on a walk, hoping to lift her spirits and bring a lovely smile back to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.  
Fluff.  
Fluff.  
And more fluff!
> 
> You are welcome ;)

It felt like ages since I had felt sunlight on my skin, but there it was falling over me the second my husband ushered me out of the front door. Sunlight pierced through the grey clouds, a little reminder that we were out on the streets before the rest of the world was fully awake. It was a Saturday, which meant the business district would be closed, leaving only the quaint coffee shops and eatery open to the public. Aberama endeavoured to take me there, sensing that I was low in spirit after being trapped in the hotel room for the past two days.

“Take you on a nice little walk,” he surmised, after the heavy door swung behind him. An arm was offered to me, and then he led the way down the quiet walkway that was adjacent to the grey coupled street. I breathed in the cold air, feeling it go down my lungs. The sky was a ghastly grey, but as long as there was sunlight it gave me hope that this day would be better than the last. I leaned into my husband’s body, taking in the empty street. There were a few people walking down the street dressed in all black, but as long as we fitted into our surroundings we wouldn’t be in trouble. My husband wore a long teal blue scarf, patterned at the bottom with neat little polka dots that added a pop of colour to his outfit. His coat was unbuttoned, swinging behind him as we walked briskly down the walkway. I pulled up the collar, letting the furs tickle the side of my neck. We reached a cross-walk, and then Aberama let me go to stand in front of me. “I’m just having a look around,” he whispered as he glanced over my shoulder. He decided we weren’t being followed and then kissed me on the cheek. “I think we can keep going.”

He reached for my hand to pull me forward, seeing the street was empty enough to pass through and get to the other side. The houses were towering here, nearly three or four storeys high. It felt like we were walking along a narrow corridor with the buildings intent on blocking out any sunlight that was available to my husband and I.

Ignoring my grim surroundings I looked over to my husband’s profile, taking in this new look that I still had trouble getting used too. The silver stud glimmered in his ear; the teal blue blended well with his tanned skin. I tightened my hold around his arm, lovingly looking at him until he felt my gaze. “You look handsome.”

He wore a pleased smile, half squinting his eyes as he took in my flattery.

“I like your hair this way too.”

“All cleaned up,” he taunted.

“Yes.” He paused our walk to simply lean himself to the left, taking a hold of my lips with soft caresses. I brought my body against his chest more, enjoying this heated display of affection in the middle of the street. Aberama brought his lips on me more, deciding that it was best to continue our affair. He managed to remove his arm from my grasp to successfully take a hold of me.

“My darling,” he hushed, while his blue eyes sparkled before me. “I love you so.”

My face brightened at his words, feeling over the moon by his confession. I petted the side of his shoulder, bringing my fingertips across the fabric of his coat. Aberama angled his face in a way to let the brim of his hat shield a part of his face, but I could still catch the glimmer to his cool blue eyes.

“You are so good to me,” I confessed.

“I could say the same to you.”

“Imagine if I never met you at that boxing ring?” I muttered. “How dim the world would be?”

“I couldn’t imagine not having you in my life.”

“I’m not going anywhere.”

He blinked at me slowly, shielding his eyes moment by moment. He eased himself forward, pressing his lips lightly over mine. I kissed him first, letting him perform the same action. It felt just right being in his arms, feeling the love that my husband held for me; it was like every fibre, every atom in his body belonged to me- and I to him.

After a full minute he finally let me go, letting out a rush of air that ran through him like electricity. I laughed at his reaction, seeing the warmth portrayed in his face once he finally looked at me. “You’re perfect.” I shut my eyes at his words and found myself falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me, holding me close, shielding me from the world where we didn’t belong in.

There was a clatter across the street, a person dropping a cardboard box since he was carrying two at a time. My husband let out a light chuckle, not from the incident but because we had lingered so long at the crosswalk. “I think we should go,” I noted, which made him nod his head in agreement. “Where are you taking me?”

“A restaurant.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“I can’t remember the last time we went to a restaurant.”

“Really?”

“Oh.”

“Yes,” he said in jest. “How could you forget? I believe I gave you that necklace you are now wearing.”

It was when he confessed his love for me, I remembered, when things were finally getting serious between us.

I found my feet moving on its own accord, striking forward with a pace that was equal to my husband. It sounded rather foolish, but it felt like he was taking me on a date. After all, Aberama was looking rather dashing this morning with his new set of clothes, and even I was unrecognizable once I caught my reflection in the glass of a car window. Our identity had been stripped from, our way of life suddenly gone, but I knew in my hearts that we were still the same.

We walked for another ten minutes, going deeper into the city. I thought he would take me to the ghettos or at least a place where travelers convened, but instead we were entering the very heart of it.

“I’m nervous.”

“Keep that hat on your head and you will be fine.”

I looked down at our joined hands, interlaced and tightly netted together. His silver wedding band caught my eyes, making me look at my own once I brought my left hand upwards. “Will you let me keep it?”

He looked down, seeing the simple silver ring that I was currently admiring. “It’s yours,” a raspy voice replied. “It will always be yours.”

I tried to hide back my smile, but I was failing miserably at it.

“I should have gotten you one sooner.”

“You know I didn’t care about those things.”

“I remember.”

“But I do love this one,” I happily relayed. “And we are in the city now. It means more to a woman to have this on.”

“It means your mine,” he chuckled, though a hint of it was true. “No, you are right about this one as well.”

“I wish…”

“Yes?”

“Would you ever like to meet my siblings?”

“You know I would.”

We had stopped in front of a dimly lit coffee shop, with a closed sign posted over the door. Aberama lifted his arm to inspect the time, seeing we had another five minutes to spare.

I rubbed my hand over the front of his chest, getting Aberama to look at me. “When they are older,” I told him. “I don’t think it is safe for us to go down there. It’s the south of England and I don’t think there are…”

My husband nodded his head in understanding.

“I would rather be safe,” I mumbled weakly. “And I especially don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You could send them a letter?” he proposed. “We are in the city, right? You know their address.”

“It should still be the same. They are staying with my Uncle.”

“How about I get you a pen and paper later,” my husband pursued. “And when I am gone, you can busy yourself by writing a long letter.”

“I haven’t written to them since I left Birmingham, no even before that.”

“See! They don’t know you are married.” I suppressed my smile, but my bright blue eyes were shining brightly in front of him. “Or that a baby is on the way.”

“They would be aunts,” I mused aloud. “Uncles.”

“See.”

“They are so young!”

Aberama wrapped an arm around the back of my shoulder, pulling me in to squish his lips against my cheek. I knew he was pleased by my words, there was infinite joy whenever he thought about his son that would soon come along. “Have you thought of a name yet?”

“No.” I looked down at the floor pensively. “I thought you would come up with one.”

“We should work together.”

“I want you too.”

“Alright, but you have to agree with it.”

“Do you have one?”

Aberama shook his head quickly. “No.”

At that moment the lights brightened in the small café, and then a man approached the door to flip the closed sign to a more delightful one. “It’s open!” I cheered, and instantly took a hold of his hand to tug him forward.

The man that owned the shop held the door open for us, wishing us a pleasant good morning since we were his first customers. Aberama was quiet once we entered, so I took the lead to bring him to a table that was closest to the windows. “I want to watch the world go by,” I piped up, the second I took a seat. Aberama took his time removing his heavy cloak, slacking it over the chair in front of me. He took off his hat, revealing his thick curls that were puffy and out of place. I smirked at the sight of him, finding him so undeniably handsome. He shot his eyebrow at me in curiosity, but I wouldn’t give way.

“Morning,” the elderly man bellowed. He was balding in the front, leaving a neat trim of peppered grey hair on the side. His eyes were a light grey, uncommon, but with tint of blue it was less unsettling. The owner was a small man, but slim, and with his tailored sandy brown apron he looked like a man proud to be serving us this morning. “Nice morning, isn’t it?”

“Yes,” Aberama replied in an accent that nearly made me gasp. It was a thick northern accent, much richer than Birmingham’s. “I’ve heard great things about your shop,” he continued, though I knew it was a lie.

“I am glad to hear of it,” the man stated, as he tapped the edge of his pen against a small notepad in his hand. “Would you like anything to drink? Tea, perhaps.”

“A strong black tea for my wife,” Aberama replied. “And…” He tried not to frown, but I caught it all the same. “Make that two.”

“I will give you the menu’s,” the old man pursued. “And a few moments to go over it.” He took his leave after that, persuading Aberama to lay his hat neatly over his lap.

I took up the menu first to scan it, knowing I needed something filling to last me most of the day. “So, that accent…”

“Yes,” Aberama replied with some reluctance.

“It is quite convincing.”

“Thank you, love,” he quipped with relish.

“You sound like the working class.” My husband crossed his legs, swinging his foot up and down as it peaked up from the side of the table. “Far more convincing.”

“Then if I used yours,” he challenged me. “Yes, I agree.”

I turned to the open window, watching the empty street that started to brighten up with sunlight. “So, Arthur is to return on a Sunday?"

“If the rumours are true.”

“How will you manage to capture my brother and run all the way back to me?”

“Huh?”

“Won’t time be pressing?”

“You don’t think I can,” he challenged me yet again.

“I think…” He leaned forward, anticipating the rest of my statement. “If you have them on your heels, the last thing you want is to run all the way up the staircase and bang on my door for me to leave.”

“You think you should be somewhere else?”

“Well, this is our last night.”

“Pace’s?” I shrugged my shoulder at him, wanting Aberama to make up his own mind. “This is risky business," he wheezed out. “I’ll think about it. Keep things on the air of caution.”

“I understand.”

“You are a good planner,” he noted. “I could have used you on the front lines about a year ago. Those Italians were awfully sneaky at times.” He leaned forward and placed his hand on top of mine. “I know you don’t like me talking about that stuff,” he murmured. “But its best not to sweep the past under the rug, if you know what I mean.”

“I do try and forget it.”

“Don’t.” Our eyes suddenly locked on together with intensity. “If I wasn’t that man, no, I still am that man. But if it wasn’t for my ruthlessness…” He let a smirk show through. “You would be asking the wrong man to rescue your brother. I intend to have no blood shed, but if it comes to that…”

“Abe,” I voiced out sharply, to fill up the momentary silence. “We can’t have the Peaky Blinders on our trail. We will have no rest if we do.”

“Make it clean,” he muttered. “No traces. And no witnesses too.”

“And how will you do that?”

“I’ll think of something,” he gruffly shot out. We heard the door swing open to let new customers enter, so we mutually decided it was best to change the topic. I looked to the window, watching the black automobiles whiz by the cobbled streets.

“It’s amazing,” I began. “To not see any horses about.”

“There’s a few.”

“One out of the ten automobiles we see.”

“It is a different age.”

His hand smoothed over mine soothingly, bringing warmth to my skin. “Almost makes me want to go back right now.”

“Give it time, love,” he murmured. “Would you like a horse?”

“What?”

“Of your own?” he clarified.

“I will have a baby, Abe,” I softly chided him. “I will have no time for horses.”

“Yes, a silly thought,” he laughed out with a heaving chest. “I was thinking of spoiling you, but you will have no time for that.”

“I will be taking care of your child.” I watched him flip my hand in the air, laying it flat so he could stare at the palm of my hand. “What is it?”

“I only wish I could read it.”

I smiled, letting it spread out fully in front of him. “I already know what it will say.”

“You have had a person read it to you?" I shook my head at him, unable to cover the mischievous look in my eyes. “Then?”

“I am staring right at it.”

“At what?” he asked, as he brushed his thumb over the bottom of my wrist.

“My future.”

“Oh, my sweet,” he cooed out lovingly. He brought my hand forward and kissed the palm of my hand. I curled my fingers to stroke the bottom of his chin, and then let it slide downwards to go along his jawline.

“Every word of it is true,” I promised him.

“That child inside of you is the future,” he breathed out. “And that is the only truth I know.”

We shared a smile that was warm and full of life, only dying away when the store owner returned to our table with a square tray. Our hands were brought back to our own bodies as he laid the dishes out, setting the cutlery down for our meals.

“We forgot to look at the menu,” I replied with some level of awkwardness. “Got a little distracted.”

“No problem,” the old man shouted out. “Come back in another few.”

I picked up the menu and bobbed it over Aberama’s arm, making him break out in a fit of laughter. He shrugged his shoulders at me while raising up a hand, knowing he was the cause of it all. “What will you have?”

“Whatever you will."

“Then you will get a traditional English breakfast.” The man groaned in front of me, hardly believing it. “With this lovely cup of tea.” His groans increased once I lifted up the decorative pot, watching me pour it out in our dainty cups with soft hum of pleasure. “Look at it!”

“I’m looking.”

“See the steam rising.”

“Yes,” he grunted.

“I can almost smell it in the air.”

“And it is as bland as ever.”

“You could have gotten another tea, love.” He raised up an eyebrow at my exclamation, unused to him having a nickname as well. “But good on you on choosing something your dear, little English girl would like.”

Aberama crossed his arms at me, but I knew he was secretly amused.

“I think you will like the breakfast I just picked out for you,” I added, after I placed the pot down on the table and reached for the menu. “Let’s see here...”

“You are enjoying this.”

“Teasing you, Aberama? Never.”


	11. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama takes his wife back to the edge of the city where the travellers dwell. Through his interaction with some old friends he learns more about the Shelby's plans for the city of Birmingham.

Aberama had already made his first trip to Pace’s caravan to store away our belongings. He was standing in front of the inner doorway of our hotel room now, watching me readjust my old dress that brought back memories of long ago. Our disguise was no longer needed; we were going back to our traditional way of life. Aberama folded the traditional Peaky Blinder’s styled flat cap. I watched him slip it into the inner pocket of his new coat, patting it firmly with certain care. He reached up for his favourite broad brimmed hat, settling it down on his head with a shadow of a grin.

“I’ll have to sneak you in somehow,” he deliberated aloud. “Make sure you have something to cover your head.”

“I have a head scarf,” I told him, as I searched for it in my old belongings. “Give me a few minutes to tie my hair back.”

He waved his hand idly. “There is no rush.” Aberama slowly sauntered into the hotel room, keeping the brim of his hat low to cover his visage. I watched him take a seat as I tied back my hair, letting his legs dangle over the edge of the bed in a tired manner. It was late in the afternoon, and there was still much to do before the night was done. I took a seat beside him, flapping out the red scarf he gifted me before our marriage. Aberama must have read my thoughts for he tapped on the side of my shoulder to get me to look over to him. “Let me.”

I handed him the scarf. Aberama folded it neatly, and then motioned me to turn his back to him. I felt the scarf brush over the front of my brow, and then tighten over the top of my hairline to disguise my red hair. “Thank you, Aberama.”

“You won’t have to wear it for long,” he said reassuringly. The scarf was tied up nicely, and then I felt a single hand drag over my bare neck and then fall down the long curve of my spine. “I have a gun.”

“You won’t need it. Will you?”

“Not taking any chances.”

“They won't recognize you. After all, you cut your hair.”

“I have a reputation,” he quipped. “My hair has changed, but people won’t so easily forget who I am.” He straightened his back once I looked in his direction. “I’ll keep you safe.”

“Yes, I know you will,” I hushed out. Aberama wrapped a strong arm around me, pulling me into his frame. A light kiss was pressed against my temple. I leaned my head beside his, looking down at my lap where my hands were resting. “Did we forget anything in this room?”

“I looked it over once.” He let his head lift upwards to give me some space. “We should be fine.”

I reached upwards to pull out my necklace, feeling the weight of his golden rings dangling down it. “Shouldn’t you have them back now?”

“Yes.”

Aberama tilted my body to the side, attaining the perfect angle to remove my necklace from behind. I had taken care of his most priceless jewelry, and now they would be returned to him at last. He slid them off the golden chain one by one, letting it curl up in the palm of his hand. He heaved his hand upwards to get a hold of its weight, unable to hold back his smile much longer. “Thank you for taking care of them.”

“It feels right to see them on your hands again.”

He raised up his right hand, and suggested I slip on the rings for him. It was an intimate action, something that showed the infinite trust that was maintained between us. “I know you will gloat about this,” he began. Aberama waited for my eyes to lock on with his, steadying it with purpose as I waited for my husband to speak his thoughts aloud. “But…” He darted his eyes to the right mischievously. “I think it was the right decision for you to come along.”

“Do you really mean that?”

He narrowed his eyes as he stared into the distance. “Yes,” he grumbled.

I let out a light laugh and raised up a hand to cup the side of his clean-shaven cheek. “I think it is better that we are together.”

“Dangerous.”

“I know it’s dangerous,” I sighed out. “But I feel…” My hand dragged down the side of his cheek, smoothing over his face until I reached the side of his neck. “That we are stronger together.”

Aberama raised his left hand, readjusting his wedding band in front of me. We had only known each other for a short while really, but it felt like we had been together for a lifetime already. “We should get going,” he droned. “They’ll be out making meals about the fire. The chaos with everyone moving around might prove well. Stay close, keep quiet and we will be fine.”

“Yes, Aberama.”

He lowered his left hand to cup it over my own. I caught that look- a strong one that made me feel like I was the only important thing in the world to him. His hand tightened over my own, and then he slipped off the edge of the bed to hit the bedroom floor. I looked over to my left to pick up the tiny pouch with the last of my clothes and then placed it into Aberama’s free hand.

My husband took his time to help me off the bed, letting his gaze focus on my belly with concern. I laid a hand over it reassuringly, letting him know that our child was fine. “Do you know what we will have for dinner?” I inquired.

“Hungry?”

“Yes, a little.”

“Pace made some stew. It should be enough to stretch out for the three of us.”

Aberama led me over to the front door with his hand tightly interlaced with mine. He was strong and brave, and I trusted him with my life. The door opened, signaling it was time to leave our temporary place of shelter. We were about to enter a war, and at the moment, the odds weren’t exactly in our favour.

* * *

The area was crowded, tightly congested with the chocking scent of smoke and burning ashes from the fire. The way the caravan’s were situated it trapped out the air, leaving a hazy cloud of grey smoke burning over the fire-pits. Aberama clutched my hand tightly, keeping the brim of his hat low. He moved with certain attentiveness, like a cat creeping around dark corners. People were about; playing card games over wooden stools, some drinking out of dark beer bottles, and there were some that were working hard to cook food over an open fire. No one paid us any mind, and Aberama certainly used that to our advantage.

The pathway became blocked with people, however, obstructing the narrow tunnel that was positioned between two tents. Aberama glanced over his shoulder, assessing my facial expression to see if I was alright. I nodded my head at him, convincing him to continue on with our journey. We drew ourselves closer to the crowd, and then Aberama suddenly stopped in his tracks with a sudden jerk. I was about to ask him what was wrong, but he whipped around and drew his arms tightly around me. “Hug me,” he commanded. “Look distressed.”

“What’s the matter?” I whispered.

“Lee Brothers.”

I looked over my shoulder, seeing a group of men chatting happily among each other. I did not see anything threatening about them, but I trusted Aberama’s judgement. I clutched onto his sides more, aware of his hand rubbing the back of my head as if he were cradling me.

“In three seconds,” he hushed. “You release your hold of me, and I will steer you away from them. Okay?”

I nodded my head stiffly not trusting myself to speak aloud. We could hear the footsteps of men upon the dirt floor, and I instinctively knew they were moving in our direction, thwarting our plan. If memory serves me right there was about ten of them, which would be too much for my husband to handle on his own.

“Alright, lads,” a man energetically piped up, sounding louder than all the rest. Aberama immediately stiffened in my grip. “You know I got you all down here for a reason.”

Aberama led me closer to a grey tent, doing his best to not knock it down as he tried to shield me from the men that were steadily coming our way. My face was placed in the center of his chest, shielding me from the travelers that were coming.

“The thing is Tommy’s got himself in a bit of trouble,” the same man rambled on. “And he’s asked me to come up here and get some help.”

One man brushed his shoulder into Aberama when passing by, but my husband maintained his balance. I used that small opportunity to peak over his shoulder, noticing the man dressed relatively the same except for one individual. The one man that stood out was dressed rather well, almost possessing a new coat and checkered flat cap that was high enough for me to see his face. That very same man rang out in a thick Irish brogue: “Tommy's looking for soldiers, and I thought you’d take it on.”

“I’m tired of fuckin’ fighting for Thomas Shelby,” one of the men growled.

“He’ll pay you well!” the same man piped up. “Plenty of it!”

“What do we have to do?” another man argued back, with an accent that was unfamiliar to me. “And will he let us keep the guns this time?”

“Well, there is two things really.” The man that was dressed well rested his hands over his hips. “Tommy wants some of you to guard his factories. Seems them communists’ supporters are giving him trouble.”

“Communists? Did you say communists, Johnny?” one of them laughed out. “They still taking a piss on Mr. Shelby?"

“Aye!” Johnny shot out. “And then we got some trouble with the fascists. Looks like there is no end to Tommy's troubles.” He removed his hat, brushing his short brown bangs to the front. “Everywhere we look there’s some fuckin’ enemy pointing a gun at him.”

“He’ll need an army,” one of the men jeered out.

“Aye, that’s exactly what he fucking needs, eh.” Johnny pushed back his hat and then looked in my direction. I lowered my gaze slightly, and then pushed it into my husband’s chest again. Aberama remained motionless, seeing his current position was advantageous against Shelby's men. On the left side of him his hand was slowly creeping up, trying to work its way to that one pocket where his gun was stored. “Anyways,” Johnny muttered. “What do you say? Half you guard the factories. Get some good wages! The other half meet me back here in a couple of days, and I’ll show you the spots that Tommy wants you to guard.”

Aberama securely unearthed his gun from his coat pocket, and then stealthily leaned it between our two bodies. I watched his head move backwards, just enough for us to lock eyes. His eyes darted to the far left as a signal, and with that we separated just enough to not cause any alarm.

“There is a fascist event in the next two days. Tommy is worried people will come out and cause some trouble. You’ll be the guard dogs outside of the venue.”

“For that rich arse!” one of the travelers shouted out. “You tell Mr. Shelby to keep his cash! I ain’t sticking my neck out for Mosley.”

There were low grumblings among the men, showing their uneasiness at Johnny’s suggestion. Aberama took that small window of opportunity to steer me away from the men, keeping his head straight so they couldn’t see his profile.

Johnny’s voice was loud enough for us to hear in the distance. “You ain’t doing it for Mosley! Ya doing it for Tommy.”

The grumblings grew louder, but the rest of the conversation faded away, for Aberama took a hold of my hand to lead me further away from the tent. “That was close,” he murmured.

“Is it normal for Tommy to ask traveler's for help?”

“Why not? It’s his own kind.” Aberama slowed down his steps so we could walk side by side. “And he asked me for help once. Remember?” A long garment hanging over a clothing lining came in our way, but Aberama simply hunched downwards to slip underneath the long night-robe to not get himself wet. I followed his example, noticing how we were ducking in between people’s tents and caravan’s to get to our own.

“Do you think they will agree to it?”

“To Johnny Dogs offer?” Aberama questioned me in a husky voice. “Things won’t bode well if they refuse Tommy.” He looked over his shoulder to make sure we weren’t being followed. “But they have a point. It is one thing to risk your life for a certain cause, but to have it be taken away because you were protecting Mosley of all people.”

“His fascist ideals go against people like you.”

“People like me?” Aberama questioned me with a look of offense. “What do you mean by that?”

“It calls for a superior race,” I explained. “Brits over everyone.”

“So, what are you getting at?”

“Well people in his party would look down at you,” I informed him. “Because you aren’t one of them.”

Aberama nodded his head in agreement. I watched him stop to pocket his gun in a secure place, and then look around him to make sure nothing was amiss. “We have to go left,” he stated. “I think his caravan is in the back.”

“We went off course.”

“I was trying to avoid Tommy’s men,” he grumbled. “And ended up walking right towards them. Johnny and I have history.”

“So, he would have recognized you.”

“Yes, but not you.”

We grew quiet once we walked beside open tents, knowing our conversation could be heard by others. It was risky business, bringing me to a place where I did not belong. Aberama kept me close and appeared to know the way well enough to have a calm demeanor. I silently reflected on the conversation Johnny had with the Lee brothers, wondering how many times he had to send Johnny out to ask for help. Thomas Shelby did have a lot of enemies, everywhere you looked you could see the people that had been hurt by this god of a man. There was a long line: Aberama, Bonnie, Robb, and myself, but I knew there were so many men and woman on the list that had been hit with an awful blow because they sided with the Peaky Blinders. I knew I wasn’t alone, and maybe that is what we needed to get Robb out alive.

* * *

“Hello Abby.” A smaller man with a similar accent to my husband jumped off the bed. He appeared excited to see Aberama, and practically sped towards him before he gave him a hug. “How you doing?”

“Just fine.”

“Been some time.” The smaller man took an extra step back, looking inquisitively over to the right at me. “I heard you got married!”

“Yes, this is my wife.” He reached for my hand with profound affection. “Sansa, this is my friend Nicholas.”

The man shot me a grin, looking enthusiastic at meeting me at last. “You are very pretty,” he bluntly stated. “Abby did good.”

I looked to my husband and shyly replied: “Thank you.”

“And how is your boy doing?” Nicholas inquired. He looked to the wall on the left of him since he heard a sound outside. “That must be Pace. He went out for a bit. We taking good care of your horse Nicu.”

“I saw him on the way in,” Aberama replied with glee. “It is nice seeing Nicu again.”

“Mighty attached to that creature,” Nicholas replied. His face was smooth and youthful, but I got the sense that he was close to my husband’s age. He had dark hair and eyes; the distorted ear on his right all rounded and flat told me he was a boxer at some point in time. Nicholas was small in stature, but muscular in form, enough to make him a threat if someone should ever get in a fight with him. He was brushing his ringed fingers through his short brown hair as he asked: “How is your boy, Bonnie?”

“Bonnie should be here in a couple of days. He had some business to attend too first.”

“You separated?”

“I wanted him to watch after my daughter Esmeralda.”

“What about the other two?”

“Maria got married about the same time we did.” Aberama looked to his side, catching a quick glance at me. “Isabella was just before winter.”

“And what about Esmeralda?”

My husband removed his hat, and leaned it over the center of his chest. “Oh, she is still looking,” he solemnly replied. “Might have to do arranged marriage soon.”

“With a reputation like yours it will be hard,” Nicholas chuckled. He wandered away from us, appearing to go into his bag of belongings to retrieve something. Aberama took that time to remove his coat, patting down the front of his coat were his gun was stored for peace of mind. He folded it over on his arm, and then looked around the caravan as he contemplated where he should set it down. “I can ask around for you!”

“Find a husband for my daughter?”

“Worth a try.” Nicholas turned himself to face us, while throwing on a mustard yellow sweater. “You know, if I had a son I would set it up.”

“Yes, your daughters married at an early age.”

“To a second cousin.” Nicholas plopped down on his narrow cot with an air of exhaustion. “And another man a part of our kin.”

“Keeping things close.”

“Blood runs thicker than water,” Nicholas rapped out. “I should get you a chair.”

“We can use these.” Aberama pulled out two foldable chairs that once leaned against the wall. He set one out for me first, before he worked on his own.

“So, how did this all happen?” Nicholas pointed between my husband and I with a simple smile. “She’s not exactly a gypsy.”

“We met at a boxing hall.” Aberama laid his jacket on the back of his chair before he took a seat. “My boy was facing her brother, Robb.”

“Pace mentioned him!” Nicholas piped up. “Says you are trying to get him back from the Shelby’s.”

Aberama leaned in, laying his hat over the side of his right knee. “There is a rumour that Arthur Shelby had some business up north. The business is unclear, but I know for a fact he picked up Robb on the way. Bad blood between the two. I imagine Robb’s journey wasn’t so… comfortable.”

“The man’s a wild animal,” Nicholas jeered. He rubbed the side of his cauliflower ear. “Even I would have trouble being in a ring with him.”

I leaned forward this time and blurted out: “My brother beat him!”

“Did he now?”

“He did,” I stated with firmness. “Knocked him right out!"

Aberama nodded his head woodenly. “Yes,” he uttered. “What my wife says is true.”

Nicholas leaned back in his chair, letting his fingers stroke over his bottom lip. “I don’t believe it,” he snickered. “Yeah, that’s what I call bad blood.”

“If Robb gets into the city,” Aberama began. “We will have trouble getting him off the hands of the Shelby’s. My plan is to stop him at the very edges, where it is less defended by Tommy’s men.”

“And how will you cut him off?”

“Find out the entrance he will take. He could take the same route that traveler’s take, but we both know Arthur is too proud for that. He’s a gypsy yes, but his family got old money. The Shelby's are all the same, every last one of them.”

“He wouldn’t come ‘round here,” Nicholas agreed. “Not unless he wants something.”

“With Robb he will take the easy path! I say, we block the main entrance-way.”

“The one heavily populated,” Nicholas laughed. “With police and politicians? You looking for trouble, Abby?”

“We don’t physically block it.” Aberama drew a firm line over the top of his knee to show a visual example. “We only target the one we need.” His hat was placed firmly over his head. “Will he come in a car? If he does, will it will be fancy? How many men will he have on him? He won’t be coming in a caravan, and if he did, he would be going the back way.”

“I reckon a car,” Nicholas droned.

The front door swung open and two men entered the abode. I recognized Pace immediately, for he was still wearing his checkered hat from last time, but the man beside him was a stranger.

“Abby!” Pace called out. “You had a look at Nicu yet?”

Aberama nodded his head, and instructed me to push back my chair so the men could join our circle. Pace took a seat next to his friend, Nicholas, but the other man deliberately stood up with his arm tightly crossed.

“Well,” the stranger spoke out. “Never thought I’d see you again.”

“Raca,” Aberama coldly replied.

Raca was the easily the tallest man in the room. He had dark curly hair that curled effortlessly over his head. Sharp hazel eyes glared at my husband, exposing the true feelings he held against him.

Aberama cleared his throat uncomfortably. “I understand Maria is now married to your nephew.”

“So, I’ve been told.” Raca uncrossed his arms. “I wasn’t invited to no wedding, you know.” The men in the room laughed at Raca, enjoying his sly sense of humour. “I heard Jamie is quite smitten with her.” Raca slumped his shoulders forward and stuck his hands deep into his pockets. “Heard the same thing about you. Married an English girl, I’ve heard.”

“Yes, this is Sansa.”

I nodded my head politely and uttered: “How do you do?”

“English,” Raca laughed. “Hear it in that accent.” He scratched the side of his cheek that had a scraggly beard. “And I’m fine, thank you. Not used to so much politeness. Wish my wife was like that.”

Aberama rubbed the palms of his hands together as he asked: “Is she here?”

“No, she with her sister and the family. My eldest son is with her, so I know they are quite safe.”

“What are you doing out here, Raca?”

“Looking for some work. We can’t find the jobs we have out in the country, now can we?”

“Who are you supposed to kill now?”

“Thing is, I don’t have a reputable name like you,” Raca jeered. He shuffled his boots over the floor and soon took a seat beside Pace. “None of us have.”

“Well, I was the leader.”

“Yeah, and then you got all cosy with Mr. Shelby, didn’t ya?”

“My son had ambitions,” Aberama said as an excuse.

“Word on the street is you had an eye on some gypsy witch too.” Aberama’s jaw tightened. “Polly Gray, was it?” My husband raised his chin in defiance. “Never saw her with my own eyes, but I heard she’s quite a looker.”

“She was,” Aberama softly agreed. “But not as much as my wife.”

Raca smiled at Aberama in pure mockery. “Sure, Abby,” he said with pure sarcasm.

“Look! I understand we have differences, but I would appreciate you not insulting my wife.” Aberama leaned back on his chair all the way. His legs spread out widely, and then his right foot bounced up and down the floor with complete irritation.

“Your son Bonnie ruined everything for us. We were on the good side of the Blinders but look at us now. Can’t even find a job out here because of you.”

Aberama’s feet stopped tapping. His voice was high-pitch as he shrilled out, “What do you want from me? An apology!" He let out a short exhale of frustration before he continued: "I am sorry my son lost the fight. He never loses! Ever! And the one time he does, all of hell breaks loose. Yes, Bonnie was cocky, but he's a damn good fighter.”

“It’s not about the fall,” Raca sneered. “It’s how you go down. You ran, Abby! You ran and you left us for dead.”

“I had to leave the city.”

“You didn’t even tell us what was going on,” Raca berated. “We could have helped you. We’re family, ain’t we?”

“When a gun is pointing to your head, you ain’t thinking straight,” my husband explained. “I was more worried about getting my family away from Tommy and making sure they were safe.” He turned his head in my direction. “And I was worried about San too.”

“And yet, you forget your own!”

“The last time I checked,” Aberama yelled out. “It was purely business between me and you. We deal with the Mafia, and after that, everyone gets to go home.”

“We had the highest client we could have ever had, and you fucked it up Abby!”

“What do you want?” Aberama roared.

Raca stood up and immediately charged forward, taking a hold of Aberama to pull him out of the chair. Aberama fought back with a strong push, making Raca loose his balance for a moment. Nicholas and Pace were yelling at them to break it up. “What do I want? I want you out of here!” Raca screamed out.

Nicholas was the strongest one there, so he managed to pry Raca’s hard grip over my husband to set Aberama free.

Aberama brushed down his coat, trying to get rid of the wrinkles Raca had given him. “You say the Shelby’s have pride, but look at you! You go off and marry an English girl. You betray your own kind.”

“I understand if you are angry at me but leave my _wife_ out of this!”

“If it wasn’t for you, we might still have a job.”

“It was Tommy that contacted me!” Aberama yelled out with his hand pointing towards his chest. “Not you! Or Nick! Or Pace! No, it was _me_.”

“You fucked us up alright,” Raca grumbled. “I guess Pace and Nick didn’t tell ya we haven’t had a job since then? We be lucky to have one, Abby! The Peaky Blinders are ordered to shoot you on sight. You and your son!” He outstretched his hand to point at the door. “Should I bring them over here? Huh! What do you think?”

“I can’t understand why you hate me so much, Raca.” The man in front of him heaved his chest violently. He pushed Nicholas off him, so he couldn’t maintain such a tight hold over him anymore. “We are supposed to stick together.”

“Stick with you? Never!”

“Tell me what you really want, Raca.”

“I want you to look me in the eye and tell me why you ran!”

Aberama stepped forward until he was leveled with Raca. “I knew things went south and I took my son away. I wanted to _protect _him. That is what you do, Raca, you take care of your family.” He pointed his finger behind him, directing it towards me. “Sansa heard what that my life was in danger and she fled the city to come find me. She went all about the countryside. Traveled for days on end, until she reached the fair. She may be full-blooded English, but there is something wild in her. And that something, makes Sansa the perfect wife for me. I ran away because I knew that my life was in danger, and because I had recently taken a wife. Raca? You have a wife and family. Tell me, wouldn’t you do anything to protect them?” Aberama lowered his head slightly as he shook his head. “I didn’t mean to abandon you. Our job was done the second Luca Changretta died. I still had ropes up there, a hand to play with the Shelby’s. I didn’t mean to leave you all behind, but I wanted to do what is best for my _son_. You understand that?” Aberama moved backwards, appearing to be done with his long explanation. “Now, we were out here just a few minutes ago and we ran into Johnny Dogs. Someone tell me what the fuck he is doing here?”

Nicholas spoke up and proclaimed: “He has every right to be here.”

“And so do we,” Aberama explained. “At some point we will have to choose sides. I already know what side I’m on.” My husband wore a cheeky grin as he looked at the men. “Tommy’s got a bullet for me. Betting he has one for my son as well.” Aberama raised up his hands in a dramatic way. “But what side are you on? When it comes down to a war, and you are asked to be _soldiers_, who will you fight for?”

Raca jerked up his chin sharply. “Up until recently it was with Mr. Shelby. We got no loyalties to him now.”

“Then side with me.” Aberama bravely took a step forward. “There is nothing for us in Birmingham. We were made to ride and to roam, and that’s what we'll do. I look at all of you. Men who fought with me many times before. I ask that you do it one more time.” Aberama pulled out his wallet and searched for something. “My wife asked me to get back her brother, Robb, and that is what I intend to do. But…” He puckered his lips severely, after he plucked up a golden coloured coin from a small pocket in his wallet. “I still have this penny here, you see.” He let a smirk come over the right side of his face. “I told him I would use this penny to buy flowers…” Aberama shook his wrist to let the coin shine in the dim lighting of the caravan. “To put it on his grave. If it comes down to it- that last stand between Tommy and I, well…” Aberama brought the coin downwards and stared at it reflectively. “That is what I will do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I would go to the library at my University and do some in-depth research on travelers in the U.K., but due to the corona-virus I am unable too. 
> 
> I have found some interesting reads and videos online. I thought it would be nice to copy an eight-minute documentary on a traveler's life in the U.K. Another inspiration for me to continue this story. Thank you for taking the time to read it!
> 
> Link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h9pq92EPQU4


	12. Risky Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama gathers his most trusted men to come up with a plan. As Sansa observes the entire interaction she begins to realize the dangerous business her husband was once engaged in, and more importantly the risk he is sacrificing to bring her brother back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, dear. I took a lengthy break from this story. It is good to be back. I hope to update it more often in the coming weeks. This chapter is relatively short but it is because I am still trying to find Aberama's "voice," which will take another couple of days to firmly get down. I am hoping a few more binge watching episodes of the Peaky Blinders will help. Anyways, enjoy the chapter and a lot more action will appear soon enough. I look forward to seeing the more ruthless side to Aberama by the next chapter (fingers crossed). Bye for now!
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish

_Splat._ The stew looked like thick tar inside of my bowl. The orange carrots were large chunks, as was the potatoes that sunk deeply into the beef stew. I sucked in my lips at the sight of it, but because we were with Aberama’s friends I decided to behave.

“Let me know if you want some more,” my husband urged, before he turned away with the large pot and a severely curved black spoon in hand. He would return the shared supper back to its rightful owners, a fact that made me remember I had to appreciate the food that was in front of me.

Pace was chomping down loudly on hard bread, making enough noise to grab a hold of my attention. He was seated on one of the bottom steps of his ladder, creating a natural obstacle that would lead back to his caravan. The rest of his men were stationed around him, electing to use small stools and fold able chairs to join in with the tight knit circle. There was no fire in sight, only a distance glow that rose from a huddle of gypsies some few feet away. There was a lot of noise coming from that area; shouts of joy and quick chatter that was in a language I was still yet unable to fully understand. I knew that Aberama’s friends chose to speak English in front of me to be polite, but it must be hard withholding their native language when speaking to one another.

“We have a meeting after dinner,” Pace announced to his friends. “We got two days, and nothing better than that it seems.”

“Aye, two days,” Nicholas muttered over his bowl of stew.

It was clear they were enjoying their meal, so I bravely lifted up my spoon and decided to take a bite. It was flavourful at first, but soon enough I tasted the heavy amount of herbs that were tossed into it. “It’s good,” I observed aloud, which only granted me a dark look from Raca. He was seated the furthest away from me, and by his body language alone I knew he wanted nothing to do with me.

“We share food,” Pace began in a friendly voice. “Every now and then. Or barter for it.”

“Times are hard,” Nicholas joined in. “Especially in winter.”

“Yeah,” Pace murmured. “A long, dark winter it has been too.”

Aberama returned to his friends with a wide bowl in his hand. He stalked his way forward slowly, doing his best to avoid the tainted brown patches of snow that had somehow been polluted by the dirt of the earth. He stepped past his men to bring himself closer to Nicu, allowing a few blissful moments to pet the side of his faithful horse.

“I took good care of him, I did,” Pace piped up. “Left him in good hands.”

Aberama nodded his head in agreement, but continued to be silent in front of his friends. I knew he had not patched things up with Raca entirely. There was tension in the air, but it was something that would hopefully work itself out in due time.

“Abby!” Pace called out. “I say we have a meeting after dinner.”

“Alright.”

“We need to work things out,” Pace urged, while leaning forward in his seat. “Time’s a ticking.”

Aberama’s voice was remorseful when he stated: “I know.” His steps were slow and gradual, but eventually he took a spot next to me. His elbow bumped into my arm teasingly, hoping to have my attention for a moment. “What do you think?”

“It is pretty good.”

“Yeah?”

“Heavy,” I emphasized in a low tone of voice. “But good.”

“Good, hearty food.” He dug his spoon into the stew wilfully. “Something you need.”

“You aren’t worrying about me.” I leaned closer to his body as I added: “Are you?”

“A little.”

“Will I be in the meeting?” I asked with more hesitation now.

“Normally I would ask you to stay outside,” he told me quite bluntly. “But given the situation, and me not knowing who is standing outside of the caravan-”

“-I know.”

“Best to stay close to me.” He swirled his spoon around his stew meditatively. “You won’t like what you hear in there, Sansa. I know you won’t. But…” He made sure to have eye contact with me as he continued: “It is best to know what you are getting yourself into. Worst comes to worst, we can scrap this idea entirely. Go home. If that is what you want.”

“And leave my brother to the-” A hand was raised to silence me, knowing that name could not be uttered aloud in public. “Sorry.”

“Got a little emotional,” he reminded me. “I understand.”

“I can’t leave him,” I nearly sulked. “Not to them.”

“Then don’t complain when you hear our plan.” He narrowed his eyes at me with utter severity. “No matter how much you’re _conscious_ goes against it. You are a sweet little thing, Sansa.” He leaned forward in his seat until his bowl rested over the top of his knee cap. “But when you are trying to fuck over the… you know who.” The corner of his lip quirked upwards in a wicked sort of way. “Best to come up with a plan.”

“A good one too,” I added. “I hope Bonnie comes in time.”

Aberama leaned backwards until he was sitting up straight. “My son will come,” he assured me, and I knew that was the end of our conversation about Thomas Shelby for now.

* * *

“Shut the door, Nick,” Raca ordered in a stern tone of voice. “We can’t let anyone hear this.”

The door to the caravan shut closed violently, enough for the entire vehicle to shake. The atmosphere was extremely tense, everyone knew the risk of facing the Peaky Blinders. Aberama had his back to everyone, his arm moving up and down as he was stuffing his pipe. I was seated at the edge of a bed, careful to be out of the way as the men discussed their plan to infiltrate my brother.

“Sit down, Nicholas,” Raca ordered. “That chair, yeah. Right there.” I knew that Aberama was the true leader here, but it was clear Raca was quickly threatening his power, or at least his control over his men. Raca cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. “Alright, Aberama. What is your plan?”

“I don’t really have one,” Aberama stated in a somewhat charismatic way.

“Then what are the fuck are we doing here?” Raca complained with a great level of stress.

“We come up with a plan together,” my husband stated with his back to his friends. “One that doesn’t get us killed.”

“Tommy knows these streets like the back of his hand.”

Aberama turned around now, while pressing his pipe into an inner pocket of his coat. “We aren’t going after Tommy,” he reminded Raca. “We are going to get Robb back.”

“Why should I stick my neck out for you?”

“Because it is the last time you will do it,” Aberama replied. “After this, I will retire for good.”

“You’re a hit-man.” He watched my husband nod his head slowly with something akin to regret. “There is no retiring.”

“There is for me,” he drawled out slowly, while making sure to look in my direction. “My wife is having a baby. That is no way of life for me anymore.” He gently removed his hat, makings sure to comb out his short hair with his ringed fingers. “We need a plan.” He looked around the room at his three friends. “_Now_.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“It is easy to assume that Arthur will come through the main entrance. He has old money and pride.” He tilted his head back with lowered eyebrows that expressed his deep musing. “The own the whole world or… at least Birmingham. We aren’t going after the Italians. No, not this time. We are going against the greatest enemy we could ever face. My wife wants us to capture her brother without blood, but we both know that will not be the case.” He looked down at his hand, examining the many rings that had finally been returned to him. “First, we must stop their vehicle. But we both know we can’t use our traditional ways.”

“He’s right,” Pace piped up. “We can’t let it get traced back to us.”

“So, no obstacles to stop traffic.”

“Then how do we get him out of the car?” Pace inquired. “If we don’t block the road.”

Nicholas laughed from his corner of the room. “The road is too busy to block. It would attract too much attention.”

Raca raised up his hand to pitch in his point. “Like the police!” he yelled out, just to get his point across.

Nicholas was quick to point out: “What if that could be used to our advantage? A necessary distraction.”

Aberama shook his head in firm denial. “I won’t have them around there, not until we are done. They can clean up our mess when we are done with the Shelby’s.”

His friends laughed softly at his remark, probably because they agreed with him.

Raca raised up his hands once the room fell into a natural silence. “The police shouldn’t be there. Abby, is right! We should make this clean. What we need is a sharp shooter. A quick blow to the head-”

“-whose head exactly?” Aberama demanded.

Raca stepped forward, bringing himself into the center of the circle. “Well,” he began. “I promise you it won’t be Arthur.”

Nicholas spat on the corner of the floor. “That mad dog,” he spat out. “Why shouldn’t we kill him? He’d be the first one to kill us.”

Aberama’s expression was dead-pan, but the rest of the people in the room slowly nodded their heads. “No!” Aberama yelled out in a deep booming voice. “Not that.” He looked around at his men with an air of suspicion. “We do that we bring the wrath of Tommy down on us. Each of will hang for the crime, or worse.”

Nicholas voice was rather arrogant as he noted: “Only if we are caught.”

Aberama raised his hand to his chest, pointing his finger slightly forward in warning. “We make this quick and clean.” His hand motioned from left to right with it completely flat. “Like a dagger against the throat.”

Raca began to pace about the front of the room, wearing a troublesome expression. The sound of his heels of his boot clicked across the hardwood floor. Aberama let his hands fall slack at his side, watching Raca with interest.

“I think…” Pace began. “We keep this business between the four of us.” He pointed his hand in my direction. “Or five, if we are counting Mrs. Gold.”

Aberama chuckled darkly at that explanation.

Nicholas pressed his hands over the sides of his hips for a brief moment. “Six!” He spat out. “We are counting Bonnie! Wait? He is coming right?”

Aberama’s voice was stern as he mumbled, “He’s coming.”

“If there is a fight, at least we got Bonnie. That boy’s punch sure does pack a punch.” Nicholas pulled out a chair from the side of the wall and unfolded. “So, we got a soldier.” He sat down comfortably with spread legs before he reached in his coat pocket to take out a small silver flask. “Sharp shooter, which is Aberama.”

Aberama pointed his hand in Raca’s direction. “And him as well.”

“Pace is good at shooting up close. He can take out the rest of the Blinders.”

“And what about you Nicholas?”

“I could be the agent of chaos,” he gibed with a hint of mockery. “All we need is a little distraction. Just a few minutes.”

Aberama walked over to take a look at the flask, abruptly taking it out of his friend’s hand to examine the contents. “What do you have in mind?” he questioned, while staring down the small container.

“Just be a little creative. I have a girl, I know. That should be enough.”

“No,” Aberama warned. “No outside business.”

“Blow out the tire?”

“No guns. I don’t want a shot to attract anyone attention.”

“What if it is far away?” Nicholas questioned him, before snatching the bottle back. “What if it too far away for anyone to hear. The natural sounds of the streets and the automobiles could block it out.”

Aberama nodded his head stiffly, while turning away from Nicholas. “Sure.” He went over to the corner of the bed where I was situated and took a place beside me. “But it is easier to hit a person than a moving car.”

“Raca could do it. I know he can.”

“Well, Raca?” The entire room turned in Raca’s direction, staring at him with a hardened resolve. “Can you?”

“As long as it is not going full speed. I need you to slow down the vehicle only a fraction. I think that should be enough.”

“I say you go on top of a building. Perfect advantage point to witness the whole event,” Aberama suggested in a calm tone of voice. “If anything does go wrong, well, at least you will have an easy escape.”

“Agreed.”

“It will make us separated,” Aberama sighed out deeply. “But maybe that is what we need.”

Raca shook his finger up and down energetically. “If shit goes down at least we are not together.”

“We meet up at our regular spot outside of the city. A caravan large enough to contain my wife and her presumably injured brother.”

“How bad will it be, Abby?” Raca bemoaned. He leaned against the wooden wall, pressing himself firmly over the wood with a lethargic look to him.

My husband reached behind him to fetch his hat. I watched his fingers glide over the brim in silent contemplation. “It will be close enough to needing a body bag, but not quite.” He turned his gaze to me, taking in my profile carefully. “Sansa, you know that. Don’t you?” He watched me nod my head in solemn silence, mainly because I could not agree to that idea yet. “We will need someone to carry him out of the vehicle. Nicholas! That will be you. Pace, I think you will have to be there as well. Your face isn’t as recognizable as mine.”

Pace laughed at that remark, and yelled out, “What are you talking about, Abby? You cut your hair!” The frown on my husband’s face was unmistakeable. “No bad feelings, eh. I think you look quite sharp like that.”

I rubbed my hand down Aberama’s back in a comforting way. It was nice to see that tiny smile grace his face, and the way those cool blue eyes darted in my direction.

Aberama placed his hat over his head in slow motion. “I will be down in the front line,” he assured his friends. “Bonnie will be in charge of the caravan. He isn’t supposed to be in this city, and I would like to keep it that way.”

Nicholas took a hard swig of his alcohol before he piped up: “It sounds like a plan to me.”

“Sansa will be with my son. You will have medical kit to bandage up Robb’s wounds once he arrives.” He laid a hand over mine, cupping it softly in a reassuring way. “And if one of us takes a bullet you are in charge of taking care of us as well. Are you prepared for that?”

“I think so.”

“If Esmeralda was here, she would know what to do.” My husband pursed his lips a tad, contemplating something in his mind. “But I trust you will learn this all in time. Pace? I say we look around tomorrow for a good escape route. All we need is a narrow alleyway, enough to hide in case someone comes following us. We will need guns.”

Pace pointed his finger behind him, directing it to a low wooden chest behind him. “Already covered.”

“We don’t know when they are coming, so we need to have a look out. If someone can be an informant and gather more information, that would be helpful. Pace, I trust you can do that for me.”

“Yeah. I feel like there are a lot of loose ends, though.”

Aberama’s sigh was loud and heavy, making me look at his side profile with worry. “It is,” he admitted with sorrow. “Let’s not forget this one of the most dangerous things we have ever done.”

Raca buttoned up his coat, apparently ready to go outdoors when he yelled: “It is basically a suicide attempt.”

“We can do this,” Aberama said with unexpected optimism. “_If_ we are careful.”

“A big _if_,” Raca said over his shoulder, before he yanked the door open. “I’m going out to stand by the fire.”

Nicholas stood to his feet with his flask pressed tightly against his chest. “I’m coming!” he yelled out, before he sped out the room.

I turned my gaze to my husband, noticing the lowered eyebrows that revealed the true state of his mind. There was worry etched across his face, lines burrowing deep into his skin.

Pace moved forward, bringing himself in front of my husband and myself. “Abby,” he piped up. “We’ve known each other for a long time. We go back.”

“We sure do,” Aberama replied.

“I have to agree with the others. This is a bad idea.”

“I know it is,” my husband reluctantly replied.

“Then _why_ are you doing it?”

Aberama leaned back, resting his hands over the comfy bed behind him. “I want to make my wife happy.” It was all the answer needed, everything summed up this risky plan that Aberama was willing to undertake.

Pace went over to his side of his room, lifting up his flat-cap to place over his head. “Then I understand,” he deliberated aloud. “I will see the two of you outside. I am sure you need some time to talk alone.” The door was pulled open, and with quiet steps he stepped down the ladder until the door closed behind him.

I leaned my body into the side of Aberama, somewhat satisfied that we were alone at last. My husband reached up to stroke his fingers through my auburn hair. I rested my head in his hand, closing my eyes as I took in deep breaths. I felt stressed, extremely agitated, and guilty that everyone would be risking their life for my brother. I tugged on the front of Aberama’s coat at the front, forcing him to look down at my hand. “It is not too late to change your mind,” I muttered.

“No, I am going through with it.”

I looked up at him, seeing the top of his chin and those cool blue eyes seeking me out eagerly. “But why?”

He let his hand run down the back of my head until it rested over my nape. Aberama’s hand rubbed me from side to side until my body swayed next to him. “Because Robb is _family_.”

I tucked my head into the side of his shoulder, rubbing my nose into the soft fabric of his winter coat. “Aren’t you scared?”

His voice was barely a breath as he responded: “Yes.”

“Is there another way?”

“The minute they take your brother into say…” He raised up his left hand into the air questionably. “Their buildings or an area to train him, it will be hard to get him back. We don’t know why they have him detained. Is it for boxing? Revenge? Does Tommy have other plans for him?”

“We don’t know that.”

“I know, Sansa, so this is our only chance to take Robb back from the Shelby’s before it is too late.”

“Yes, you’re right.”

Aberama smoothed his hand down my back. “So, in two days,” he breathed out with an edge to his voice. “Or not at all.”

I leaned forward to peck the side of his cheek. “I understand.”

He leaned forward to press his lips over mine lightly. There was a tension between us, but I knew it was because of our situation. When we first started on this journey I was asking a lot for him, so I could understand his apprehension to try and rescue Robb purely based on rumours. Being in Birmingham, seeing how much power Mr. Shelby had gain and yet lost by his followers gave me some hope, it was possible to outwit him and take back my brother. Still, there was a cost and with a baby on the way I was not willing to risk it.

“Abe,” I whispered. “Sometimes I feel like I have to choose between my brother and you.”

“Why do you feel that way?” he whispered back, so soft that it stirred something within my very soul.

“Because I am asking this from you,” I pleaded. “And it isn’t fair.”

“Sansa, my sweet.” He kissed my lips delicately, pressing it lightly enough for me to desire more. “I understand the reason you want me to do this.”

“But we are risking everything.”

“I have told you this before,” he entreated. “Why are you just saying this now?”

I leaned backwards, creating some much needed space. “It feels all too real.”

“The fact that you could lose me?”

“Yes,” I stated firmly. “And I don’t want that.” My hand rested over the side of him. “I love you.”

“And I love you,” he promised me. “But if I die-”

“-don’t say that.”

“If I do,” he continued in a raspy voice. “I know my son, Bonnie, will take care of you. He will not fail me.”

“But our son…” I rested a hand over the side of his neck. “Will not have a _father._”

“You put me in a tough place, Sansa. What would you have me do?”

“Not die.”

He smiled at me, though it was fragile enough to not stay in place for long. “All I know is your brother will be tied up in a vehicle. It isn’t likely to be a caravan or atop of a horse, so that is something to work with.” He rested his hand over mine, cupping it firmly until he could bring it away from the side of my neck. “But someone will have to approach the Shelby’s car, San.” He placed my hand over his lap and pressed it firmly against the stiff material of his trousers. “And pull your brother out there. It will have to be me.”

“Why you?”

“Because I won’t let my friends sacrifice themselves for me. Robb is my brother-in-law. He is family.” He patted my hand in a friendly gesture. “I will do it for my family.”

“I wish I could help,” I bemoaned. “I wish I could do something more.”

“We will spend the day tomorrow and spend the rest of our time here. I want you to be around people like me- _gypsies_.”

“What if someone recognizes me?”

“As long as you cover your hair, San, everything should be fine.”

“Alright.”

“How about we go outside? I want to smoke my pipe and the fire might do you some good.”

“Yes, Abe.”

“I love you,” he reminded me. A soft kiss was placed over the side of my temple. “Let’s go and enjoy this night together.” When we finally made eye contact I could see the sadness betrayed there, a hint of worry regarding our unknown future. My husband was bent on fulfilling his plan to rescue Robb, so I must follow his example. In two days we would be ambushing Arthur Shelby’s vehicle, and after that, everything was up in the air when it came to this unknown future. There was always this nagging fear of a future in the back of my mind where I would no longer be with my husband if things did not go our way.


	13. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aberama's plans have gone wrong, and now his wife is left with the consequences.

There was a heavy knock on the caravan door, a deathly sound that instantly put me on guard. Bonnie motioned me to stay away from the door, pointing to the other side of the bed for me to take cover.

I slid in a small crevice between the small bed and wall for extra protection. The gun Aberama had left me was fished out of my heavy cardigan pocket. I pressed it firmly in the palm of my hand, knowing this was the only thing that could protect my unborn child.

“Hurry up!” was yelled out from the other side of the caravan door. I recognized that voice instantly, it belonged to Pace. “Open the fuckin’ door!”

Bonnie looked over his shoulder, glancing in my direction for half a second before he swung open the door. He took a step back in fear, flashing his gun forward at lightning speed with every intention to shoot.

“Don’t!” Pace roared out in fear. “Stop.”

Bonnie held his ground, pointing it forward with two hands over his gun at this point.

“We don’t have time,” Pace breathed out heavily, his voice echoing throughout his caravan. Snowflakes billowed into the room, sending in a chilly wind that belonged to this cruelly cold weather. “Take him.”

“Where is Pa?” Bonnie screamed out in a dejected voice. “What’s going on?”

“I have to go back,” Pace yelled out sharply. “Take him and put the gun down. Do it!”

“Who are they?” Bonnie demanded, never flinching when the front half of my brother was pushed up the last of the ladder to splay out on the damp wooden floor. “Who are they?” Bonnie screamed out with a rage of temper.

“Take ‘em boy,” Pace argued back. “Take ‘em before it is too late. Be a good lad, and lower the gun. Eh, that’s right boy. Now take the boy.”

“You are covered in blood,” Bonnie muttered with a wave of concern. His gun was pocketed away in his jacket, and now he was bent forward to press his hands firmly over Robb to drag him across the ground. I foolishly stood up and jumped over the bed to make my way to my brother. He was covered in blood, and his clothes reeked with a smell that made me want to hurl up my breakfast. “Thanks, San,” Bonnie said over his shoulder, once I came into his line of sight. I had my back to the door to heave my brother’s legs off the ground, dragging him across the ground until he was safely away from the doorway. My bloody fingers brushed my long beige shawl away from my chest, staining the fabric completely. I turned around with a heavy exhale, only to be startled by a hoard of men that I did not recognize. They were heavily armed with guns, and by the cold look in their eyes I knew they were not our friends.

“Calm down, Sansa,” Pace urged, after he caught my facial expression. “I don’t have time to explain everything, but we will be back.”

“Who are they?” I demanded with a pointed finger in the stranger’s direction. “Where is my husband?”

“We got ourselves in a bit of a mess,” Pace rambled on with a look of embarrassment. “But I can’t go any further.” He looked over his shoulder, taking in the looming presence of the six men right behind him. “You are ordered to leave this place. Leave it now! Bonnie, take my caravan over to your sisters. Wait for us there.”

Bonnie stepped forward to bring himself to my side. “I don’t understand.” He stepped forward more, until he leaned forward with his hand resting over the side of the doorway. “I can’t take your caravan.”

“You gonna have too.”

“But-”

“Just do it, boy!” Pace screamed out with a look of anger, enough for his once pale cheeks to turn a flush red. “And don’t go telling anyone about what happened here.” He flayed his hand at Bonnie with aggravation. “Stick to our normal routes. Don’t go talkin’ to anyone.” He pointed his finger in my direction. “And make sure no one knows who _she_ really is.”

I stepped forward as well, finally realizing that the men stationed around Pace could only be described as Jewish people. Their appearance on closer inspection, especially their hair and apparel only confirmed it. I began to fear the sight of them, and was now really concerned about my husband. “Where is Aberama?”

One of the men came forward while raising his gun in my direction. “Close the door, boy,” he commanded, after shifting his aim to Bonnie. “Take that man out of the city.”

Bonnie jaw visibly tightened, and for a few seconds he simply stared the stranger down.

Pace’s voice was raw with worry as he said: “Do as he says, Bonnie.”

Bonnie let out a visible sigh and then shut the door, locking it securely so no one could enter the place. I immediately wrapped my arms around him and visibly shook with nerves. Aberama was missing, he promised me he would return, and he never kept his word. “We have to go back into the city,” I cried out. “Bonnie, please.”

“No, we listen to Pace.” Bonnie pried my arms off him, and then looked down at Robb that was sprawled out across the floor. “Remove his clothes and clean him up.”

“I don’t understand,” I nearly wept. “What could have gone wrong? Do you think the Shelby’s caught them?”

“I don’t know, Sansa.” He turned his back to me, and moved to his sack of belongings to pull out some of his clothing. “But we have to leave here. If the Shelby’s know that they were attacked by gypsies, then we aren’t safe here. Someone will come inspecting our caravan, and I can’t fight off a group of Peaky Blinders. He threw on a thick black toque to cover his short jetty hair. “Take care of him.”

“Where are you going?”

“Outside to prepare our horses. We are leaving.”

“Aberama told us to stay here.”

“Pace told us to leave.”

“What if it is a lie? What if he was forced to tell us that?” I bent down in front of my brother, laying a hand over the side of his face to tilt it towards me. “What if they want us to come save them?”

“I am not bringing you into that city, Sansa,” Bonnie said with such firmness that I knew it was not up for debate. “Going outside.”

“Is it safe?”

“They would have left by now.” Bonnie unlocked the door stealthily before pulling out his revolver. “Stay safe.”

“You too.”

He opened the door and then stepped out into the winter wonderland that had crept upon this small patch of barren land this morning. I examined Robb’s face, seeing how swollen his eyes were from heavy hits. Blood caked over the side of his mouth, dry and cold to my horror. I thought he was dead until I leaned forward to hear a faint heartbeat. He was alive, but just barely. “Robb,” I whispered, but he was knocked out cold. I began to unbutton his stiff black jacket, but it was covered in so much blood it made it difficult. I abandoned my post to snatch at a dagger, and then brought it back to glide it over the neat stiches of his jacket to remove each button one by one. When I pried his jacket open I could see the amount of blood that soaked his blue long-sleeved shirt. Most of the dried blood was on the right side of his body, but the more I pulled the jacket off his right shoulder and arm I could see there was fresh blood there as well.

Bonnie stepped into the room and let out a dreadful cough. “His clothes smell terrible.”

“It smells like urine,” I stated as fact.

“What did they do to him, Sansa?”

I ignored Bonnie’s inquiry and continued to strip Robb of his soiled coat. My brother’s skin was icily cold, making me think he was not dressed appropriately for the weather during his long travels. He must be dehydrated, and the loss of blood would have made his situation all the worse. I worked at loosening the front buttons of his trousers, knowing I would have to examine him everywhere for potential wounds. His shirt was pried out of his tight trousers along his waist band, and then slowly I tried to pull it off his body.

Bonnie put on the last of his winter clothing, before he came over to me. “I am moving Pace’s caravan now.”

“We are leaving them?”

“Yes, Sansa.”

“Are we coming back for them?”

Bonnie never answered me, but the look in his eyes was enough for me to know that Aberama was on his own. “I am going to ride the horses now.”

I nodded my head weakly, while trying to fight back my tears. “I am sorry, San.”

“Don’t call me that,” I pleaded. “It will only make me think of him. Please! We can’t leave him.”

Bonnie’s lips tightened in front of me, and then I heard a soft sniffle as he tried to fight back his tears. “We have to go,” he muttered under his breath, and with that he left me to steer the caravan away from the outskirts of Birmingham. We were going home, but this time without my husband.


	14. Bonnie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they travel homewards, tensions continue to rise between Sansa and Bonnie. The absence of Aberama creates a new power dynamics that unfortunately only works in Bonnie's favour, and he will use it to the fullest.

The wood came crashing down on the floor. Bonnie brushed off the front of his winter jacket, getting the last of the brown dust off his well-worn coat. I was seated over a thick blanket, examining the firewood that he had thrown over the circular patch of dirt.

“We have to keep warm,” Bonnie instructed. He stood perfectly still with his hands resting over his hips, analyzing me to a certain degree. I knew he was worried about my silence, but how could I not behave this way. “There is plenty more,” he added. “Wood inside of the caravan. Pace is not only well-organized, but he seems prepared for anything.”

“I will start the fire,” I murmured. Bonnie turned his back to me and headed back to the caravan. There was a lot of work to do before nightfall, and with the dark grey clouds swirling overhead I knew a winter storm would be coming as well. The wood was arranged just as Aberama had taught me, making me miss him already. It had only been a few hours since I first heard the news, and still I was having trouble comprehending this new situation I had landed myself in.

“Pot,” Bonnie piped up, just after he stepped beside me. “Tea.”

“Yes, to keep warm.”

“We have cold sandwiches, but I would like something hot to drink before bed.”

“How is Robb?” I questioned Bonnie, after he knelt down beside me. “Is he still lying there?”

“Yes.”

“You can barely hear him breathe.” The wood was adjusted to my satisfaction and then I waved a hand at Bonnie for him to continue my endeavours. He pulled a lighter out of his pant pocket, and began to start the fire with slow, easy movements. I took the time to glance about the forest, amazed at how darkened and dense the trees were in this area. Bonnie informed me he sought out this place for protection, though he never specified the exact reason for it.

“I don’t know what I am going to say to my sisters,” Bonnie hushed, while his eyes focused on the small spark that flickered before him.

“What can we say?” I countered. “We don’t know anything that happened back there.”

“Something must have went wrong,” Bonnie murmured while blinking at the growing flames. “What do the Jews have to do with anything?”

“I don’t know.”

“Mr. Shelby used to work with them,” Bonnie relayed to me lightly. “He worked with anyone though.”

“Not anyone.”

“Alright,” he submitted. His nimble hands adjusted the dry hay, trying to spread out the fire to different parts so it would grow quicker. “The outcasts of society then.”

“Because he was once an outcast,” I acknowledged. “But not anymore.”

“I know you are upset at me,” he began, while still staring into the fire. “For leaving.”

“I know you did what you thought was best, Bonnie.”

“I just know they gave us Robb for a reason. They could have easily killed him, instead of dragging a half dead man out of Birmingham to give him to us.” Bonnie reached behind him to pull out a thin black iron with a hook at the top, he drove it into the ground in the center of the fire. “You have the pot?”

“I do.”

“Fill it with snow,” he charged out. “We need water, and this is the easiest way.”

I retrieved the pot next to me, and then ventured out into the darkened forest to obtain a fresh patch of snow. The cool wind whistled throughout the forest, sending a chill down my spine. I could see the soft puffs of grey air escaping my mouth every time I breathed. I found a nice spot and then knelt to the floor. As I used my thick mittens to scoop up the snow I could not help but think of Aberama, remembering the time we picked dandelions together in that secluded forest. I smiled at the vision that came over me, recalling that entreating stare on my person as the sexual tension continued to rise between us. Those memories felt so far away now, so long ago that it was like a lifetime ago.

“What could have happened to him?” I wondered aloud. “Why is he not here with me?”

The pot was full enough for me to turn around, but I found it difficult to rise off the ground. Every part of me felt like it was crying out for him, as if my soul was silently reaching out for his own. My husband was far from my reach, however, and all I had was worry and an overwhelming feeling of regret.

“Sansa!” Bonnie called out, once I came into his view. “You were gone long. Are you alright?”

“I am alright,” I assured him. A false smile was cast his way, before I turned my back to Bonnie and placed the hanging pot over the iron rod. “Do we have some nettle tea?”

“Pace has a small collection.”

“Your father would have loved it,” I mournfully replied. “Will you excuse me?” I was just about to walk past Bonnie when he grabbed a hold of my arm.

“Sansa, wait! Come here.” He wrapped his arms around me in a tight hug. As far as I could remember, this was probably the first time he allowed himself to hold me in this way. I felt somewhat awkward by this intimate touch, even if it was meant to console me. “I will find a way to bring him back,” Bonnie whispered into my ear. “Okay?”

I did my best to wriggle out of his grip, and was silently thankful when he let me go completely. He was staring in my direction, but I let my eyes fall downwards to his chest in shyness.

“I know how hurt you are,” Bonnie said in a kindly tone of voice. “I am hurting too.”

“I just want to know if he is okay.”

“Pace said he would come back.”

“Yeah, but he was not exactly himself. Was he? There were armed men around him, and he looked so…” I bit down on my bottom lip with remorse. Bonnie took a few steps back to inspect the water, grateful that it was bubbling loudly in the pot. “I will get the tea,” I told him, so he could let me be.

“Sure, Sansa,” he softly replied.

I turned away from Bonnie, and made my way up the steep staircase to enter the darkened caravan. Robb was still sprawled out on the floor, wrapped tightly in a series of blankets since he was completely naked. It was our plan to burn his clothes the minute we started the fire, but I suppose it would be done later on tonight. A quick glance assured me that Robb was still in that strange level of unconsciousness, where his body was recovering from the severe beating he must have encountered by the Peaky Blinders. The fact that he had a fresh bullet wound on the side of his arm still worried me, for I imagined the person carrying Robb would have been shot at as well.

The dried tea leaves were located, and then I set out into the cold darkness to see a bright fire glowing next to Bonnie. He was pulling down his toque to keep himself warm while staring into the fire with a pensive expression.

“You brought the tea?” he observed. He ruffled up the wool blanket and patted down on a spot for me to take a seat. “I will get it started for you.”

I took a seat and crossed my legs neatly to trap in as much warmth as I could. The wind was at my back, so fortunately I would not have to deal with smoke stinging my eyes tonight. Bonnie was busy preparing the tea, using his knowledge and years of experience to get everything prepared for the rest of the evening.

“It is a bit strange,” I observed. “That it is just the two of us.”

“Yes, I agree,” he drawled out in a deep tenor.

I looked away from him, recalling the time that he took a romantic interest in me. In truth, I was closer to age with Bonnie than his own father. I rolled my eyes at the thought of it, and hoped there would be no chance of him relapsing his affections for me.

“Sansa,” Bonnie said with care after he took a seat beside me. He removed his glove and then showed the paleness of his hand before me. “Last night my father gave me some of his rings.” He turned those sable black eyes in my direction now. “I think he knew that he might not come back.” Bonnie lowered his gaze with severity, allowing his smooth face to create tiny creases over his brow. “I don’t want to give up home,” he stated from the corner of his mouth because his jaw was so tightened at this point. “But…” He removed a ring from one of his fingers and let it shine in the firelight. I watched him tilt his hand from side to side, letting the silver ring gleam in the yellow glow of the fire. “As long as we travel together you will still be Mrs. Gold.”

“Okay?”

Bonnie placed the ring onto a finger that made me gasp aloud. “But you will be my wife,” he clarified. “In case people start asking questions.”

“Why?”

“Safer that way.” He placed his glove back on his hand with stiff movements. “And don’t speak aloud if we join camps with other travelers. I only wish my father taught you our language. Your accent gives yourself away, every time.”

“I understand.”

“I have Pace’s caravan.” He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of our temporary home. “If the Palmer’s find us, they will start asking questions. The last thing I need is for people to think I stole it off him.”

“But you didn’t?”

“I know.” He turned his head to look at the horses that were tied up next to the tree. “I have my horse with me, but not Nicu. I wonder who is watching over him now.” He visibly frowned in front of me. “I think the tea should be ready by now.”

It was only when he was standing up that I yelled out: “Can’t we go back?”

“It isn’t safe.”

“But we could find out what happened?”

“I am a wanted man,” Bonnie reminded me. “So is your brother.”

“But not me?”

“Mr. Shelby has an interest in you.” Bonnie gathered two sets of mugs and brought them closer to the pot. “My father told me that sometime ago. I am not letting you anywhere near that city.”

“Then what can we do?”

Bonnie filled up my mug all the way, and then stepped forward to hand the hot beverage to me. “Listen to Pace. He is a good friend of my father. The Gold’s and the Palmer’s go way back.”

“So you trust him?”

“I think he had a knife at his back,” Bonnie quipped. He returned to the fire to fill up his own mug, allowing himself to pause our conversation momentarily.

I took a sip of the tea. My face winced slightly by the taste, something that would have made Aberama laugh. I smiled at the thought of it, but soon enough it felt like a part of my heart was breaking just at the thought of it.

“Sansa?” I looked up to see Bonnie watching me all along. He let the mug hover over his chest as he stood on the other side of the fire. “You are thinking about him.”

“Sorry.”

“Its fine,” he assured me softly. I let out a grievous sigh over my mug before I looked away from the fire into the pitch-black darkness of night. There was hardly a sunset this evening, it simply went from one extreme to another.

“You know,” I stated in a loud tone of voice. “Last night when we were together by the fire.” I rubbed my hand over the side of my mug mournfully. “Aberama told me the name he wanted for our son.”

“He did?”

“Yes.”

“And what was it?” Bonnie asked, as he stepped around the fire to bring himself to me. “What did he say?”

I smiled up at Bonnie before I answered: “His name will be Calin.”

* * *

My brother was dressed from head to toe in Raca’s clothing. It was the only thing that would fit him because of my brother’s tall frame. He had gotten bigger since I had saw him last, especially his upper body. It was clear he had worked hard to put on weight and muscle while he was training up north. I imagined if he got in a fight with Bonnie, he would be a force to reckon with.

Robb was laid out on Raca’s narrow cot on the far end of the caravan. His body was tucked away in blankets, appearing to be snug and warm by the looks of it. I was leaning over the side of his bed, brushing back his short hair that he cut down low. He was still handsome, my brother, but I thought he appeared to be more intimidating since I had saw him last.

Bonnie was leading the horses forward with skilled agility, unbothered by the high snow that had fallen overnight. There was some deliberation in staying in our present spot, but after Bonnie made it a point that we might still be in danger he thought it best to keep moving.

Soft, shallow breaths escaped my brother’s lips. The lids to his eyes were tightly closed, never opening even when I wished them too. I had finally gotten my brother back, but it had come at a dreadful cost.

Dejected, I moved away from him to stand up on my own two feet. My hand pushed back the blankets, and then I lifted up his long-sleeved shirt to inspect the flesh wound once again. It was minor, just grazing over the side of his right arm. I feared that missed bullet might have hit my husband. Heartbroken, I dropped down the sleeve to my brother’s shirt and moved away from that side of the room entirely. It was best to keep my mind busy, so I took up my needles and decided to work on a sweater I intended to wear since my last shawl had to be burned by fire. Anything that had a drop of blood had to go up in flames last night, we couldn’t have anything trace us back to the events that happened in Birmingham.

I placed the ball of navy-blue yarn into my lap, and decided it was best to get on with it. I smiled at the remembrance of the song Esmeralda used to hum when we sat sewing or knitting together. She had always been good to me, even from the start. I admired her greatly, and was thankful that I had her as a role model. It was because of her that I managed to adjust to the gypsy way of life so well. What will she think of me now, I wondered, when I return to her without her father. Will she learn to hate me? Will she reject me like all the others? Who would want to take care of me then? Bonnie? If I should become a widow would it be his responsibility to take care of me?

I looked in the direction of my brother and felt a nervous sense of confliction. I wanted him to return to me, but I never realized how much pain I would experience before any of that should happen.

My golden necklace was pulled out from under my shirt, and then I fingered the golden chain that Aberama had once gifted me. There was still hope for him to return. I had to be strong. I had to be remain hopeful for him and his child, even if it took all that is within me to do it.

* * *

“You can come out now,” Bonnie instructed, after he swung the caravan door wide open for me. A stretch of passion-fruit red clouds stretched over the horizon, contrasting well off the leveled white plain where he had stopped the caravan. I looked around the area, not recognizing the campsite that he decided to park his vehicle. It was clear it was a well-used travelers site; many caravans and tents were stationed here, scattered about the leveled plain that would eventually dip downwards into a low valley. “Come,” Bonnie urged, except this time he took a hold of my hand to lead me downwards. “And remember to be quiet.”

“Alright.”

He closed the compartment with care and made sure to lock it up. He reached for my hand once again, and slowly led me down the steep steps until I could reach the bottom. I made sure to yank my hand out of his own then, mainly because I was uncomfortable with the idea of him touching me. “You’re my wife,” he wheezed out sharply in warning, before he gave me a hardened stare. “So stay close.”

I followed him with some regret, noticing he was taking me to the front of the caravan where the horses were stationed. Bonnie unlatched one of the horses that belonged to Pace, and led him closer to where I silently stood. “She’s a darlin’,” Bonnie stated with a lightness to his sable coloured eyes. “Feel her.”

I obeyed his wishes and stroked my gloved hand over the light brown horse. The shade was almost a warm caramel, and the white line that stretched from her brown to the tip of her snout gave her character. 

“Wish I knew her name,” Bonnie hushed. “I am going to take her to have a drink of water and brush her down.”

“What should I do?”

“Stay here and guard the caravan.”

“Me?”

“There is no other man here,” he reminded me. “Just keep still, and no one should come bother you.”

“Will you go far?”

He shook his head slowly, assuring me that I was not in harm’s danger. “Keep the hood over your head,” he warned with a sharpness to his voice. “Come on, girl,” he murmured to the horse, and with a strong tug he led the tamed creature away. I watched him from a distance, amused with the way he was chatting with the other travellers that were taking care of their horses. Bonnie seemed to have a magic touch, for the horse leaned her snout into his arm and shoulder with devoted affection. I looked away eventually to see women hard at work throughout the camp. Some were pulling their laundry off wired string to plop it into wooden baskets, while others were busy preparing the last of their dinner. I knew Bonnie kept some leftovers from last night, but it would be nice to have something hot in our stomachs.

Bonnie waved in my direction, compelling me to perform the same action. He was smiling wildly at the horse that continued to nuzzle her face into him. It was an adorable scene, but it still could not take away that lasting sadness that clung to me ever since Aberama departed from me.

My eyes scanned the people around me, taking everything in with an outsider’s prospective. For Bonnie this was his natural environment, but I was still learning how to adjust to this culture. I suppose it would take years for me to feel fully comfortable, and even then I knew my distinct accent would set me apart from everyone else. I would never truly be a gypsy, only an outsider that was taken in by one for the sole purpose of becoming his wife.

Bonnie strode towards me with confidence, and to my surprise handed the bridle to me. “Stroke her,” he encouraged me. “You still have to get used to horses.”

“I know.”

“It takes time,” he related with a shrug of his right shoulder. “But when you grow up with them it feels so natural. I must have been put up on one when I was a toddler.”

“I can imagine it.”

“I heard Pa mention that he wanted to buy you a horse.”

“I dissuaded him.” I giggled lightly at the thought of it, mainly because I knew Aberama was so bent on me having one as well. “And I like riding a horse with him.”

“I think he likes it too.”

“I miss him, Bonnie.” I shut my eyes for a moment as I tried to compose myself. “I should have never asked him to do this for me.”

“You can’t live with regrets.” He took the bridle from me with a light touch at the back of my hand. “Come on, I need you to help me while I remove another one.”

Bonnie had four horses to care for, and that whole time he quietly instructed me so I could learn the ways as well. I was informed it was not necessarily a women’s job, but he thought I should learn it all the same. Once it was done, Bonnie suggested I bathe inside of the caravan while he busy himself around the camp-site. It was Bonnie’s intention to learn some information about what happened in Birmingham, but he had to do it in such a way to not have any red flags raised in his direction.

I took up Bonnie’s offer and bathed myself in cold water inside of the caravan, shivering to the bone because of the frigid temperature of the water and the caravan that had no source of heat. Once I was done I sat down at the edge of the bed next to Robb and pulled out my comb, hoping it would be enough to detangle my damp curly hair. The sight of the handmade brush that Aberama had made for me, prompting tears from my eyes, and before I knew it, I laid next to Robb and cried for a good few minutes because of the things that I had done.

It was all my fault in the end. I knew the dangers of the situation, and I wanted Aberama to do it anyways. Was I selfish? Am I responsible for his death, if he should die by the Shelby’s hands? And what did those Jewish people have to do with this situation? Why were they willing to help Pace return my brother to his caravan? What was in it for them?

Exhausted I sniffled for one last time before I pushed myself off the bed. There was no use in crying. What good would my tears do? I had to make myself useful, so I went over to the area where Pace left his cutlery and wrapped up food to prepare a small dinner for Bonnie and myself.

Bonnie returned an hour later, humming loudly as he stomped up the stairway and unlocked the door. His humming lowered once he stepped into the room, and his eyes naturally fell over the candlelight I had lit over a foldable table where we could have our meal. “Everything is set up?” he observed. “I was hoping to take a bath but…” He scratched the side of his jawline where black facial hair was starting to grow in. “I can’t ask you to wait outside for me.”

I shook my head at him quite adamantly to shut that idea down completely. My voice was a low drown as I answered: “No, you can’t.”

“You mind if you turn around for ten minutes?”

“I will go to where my brother is,” I informed him. I pushed back my chair and rose to my feet, while ignoring that strange sort of feeling that had suddenly come over me. I had never spent this much amount of time alone with Bonnie, and for some reason I felt uncomfortable. He smiled at me in a friendly way, which only made me lower my gaze. “I will be over there.”

“I won’t be long,” he assured me. “And don’t look!”

“You looked at me once.”

He snickered in front of me. A hand was raised over his mouth in a mischievous manner. “I forgot about that.” He raised up an eyebrow and then unconsciously looked me up and down. “That was a long time ago.”

“Thankfully,” I said with respite, before I moved myself away from Bonnie to get to the other side of the long caravan. I pushed back Robb’s blankets and fell into bed with him, tucking myself close to my brother for some unconscious reason as if he could protect me. I shut my eyes as I laid my hand over the side of my brother’s arm, somewhat pleased that his skin wasn’t so icy cold anymore. Perhaps another day or two he would wake up from his state, and be alright again. His symptoms reminded me of when he was knocked out in a fight. I could only imagine it was more severe than that based on his appearance when he was first pushed through the caravan door yesterday afternoon.

Bonnie was humming a tune softly under his breath. I could hear splashes of water against his skin, the way the cloth scrubbed against his strong body. I frowned at how attentive I was, and tried to distract myself by thinking of something else. I turned my mind to Aberama, recalling the last night we spent together. There was a dance that night, and he brought me over to the fire to join in with them. It was so much fun, especially when he spun me around in a carefree manner. I remembered the way he kissed me too, as if it was our last time. My eyes watered at the thought of it, and I immediately sat up with my eyes open wide.

“Hey, not yet!” Bonnie called out from his side of the caravan. “I mean, don’t turn around.”

“I won’t.”

“Are- are you alright?”

My voice was riddled with pain as I replied: “Just fine.”

“Give me another minute so I can dry off. We can eat after that.”

“Sure,” I quipped with a curt tone to my voice. I never meant to be so sharp with Bonnie, but I couldn’t help it.

“I couldn’t find out any news about Birmingham or Mr. Shelby.” Bonnie’s voice was full of unusual energy this evening, which bothered me to a certain degree. “But it is still early. I will try again tonight.”

“You are going out?”

“Yeah, I heard they are having a boxing fight later.”

I turned around then, forgetting Bonnie’s warning. Fortunately he had a towel covering his private part just in case. I blushed as we retained eye contact and then lowered it down to the bed sheets beside me. I recognized that look in his eyes all too well, and did my best to ignore that fact.

“You won’t have to worry, San.” I heard his footsteps pressing against the hardwood floor as he made his way towards me. “I won’t fight in it.”

I glanced over my shoulder to see he had the towel securely wrapped around his torso. He was looking down at me with something of lust emitting from his eyes. I broke our gaze with force this time, and secretly wished Aberama was here to set things straight.

“I just miss that whole scene. It’s been hard since I have been black-listed as a contender.”

“You will have a chance to rise in the ranks again.”

Bonnie stepped around the bed to be at my side. He took a seat beside me, unbothered that his upper half of his body was completely bare when next to me. I suppose we were family, but I wished he had a shirt on at least.

A tense silence fell over the room, for I felt he was looking at my side profile a little too long. Eventually I turned my gaze into his direction, challenging him with my icy blue eyes burrowing into his own. “What do you want?”

“I wanted to make sure you are okay.”

“What do you think, Bonnie?”

“I don’t think he is dead.” He looked over his shoulder to see Robb’s body buried underneath thick layers of blankets. “If he was, Pace would have given me a sign at least. There’s hope, Sansa.”

“I sure hope you are right.”

“No.” He pushed himself off the bed to tower over me. “I just want to have something positive to think about.”

“And I don’t?”

“I think you blame yourself.” He pointed in Robb’s direction to prove his point. “Just be thankful you got him back.”

“Don’t you care about your father?”

“I do.” He pulled up his towel since it was slipping off his hips and awfully defined pelvic muscles. “But sitting here worrying won’t change anything. Turn around so I can put on some clothes. After that, we can have something to eat.”

“Okay,” I submitted. It seemed that Bonnie was the one giving out instructions these days. His father’s absence now made him in charge, and he was enjoying every minute of it. I looked down at the wedding ring that Aberama had given me a couple days ago, thankful that I had this precious piece of jewellery at least.

“Come over!” Bonnie yelled out. “Time to eat.”

“You don’t mind leftovers?”

“Not for tonight.” He unexpectedly pushed out a chair, motioning for me to take a seat. “I take after my Pa,” he laughed, after he watched the changed facial expression I ultimately revealed to him. “Sit.”

“Not exactly,” I said with respite.

He watched me take a seat in solemn air, probably offended by my words. I did not want Bonnie to start acting like his father, especially if he was trying to take his place.

“Listen,” he ordered, after he took a seat in front of me. “We have a long journey ahead of us. I’d appreciate it, if we got along.”

“We do get along.”

He lifted up his cold sandwich and muttered: “It doesn’t feel like it.”

“I don’t want you to try and replace your father,” I objected with a wave of feeling. “Because you can’t.”

He stared at me long and hard, enough for me to feel the bitter resentment he held against me. After a while he brought up his sandwich and took a bite. I watched him eat in silence, knowing that the anger he was harbouring against me was steadily growing. It would be wise to apologize to him. I stared at him from across the table and found myself unable to offer an apology to my regret.

“Whether you like it or not,” he began, while still chewing on the food in his mouth. “I am the head of the household now.”

I lowered my gaze to my untouched food.

“So, you do as I say.”

“I know that, Bonnie.”

“And that includes treating me with _respect_,” he scolded.

“As long as you do the same to me,” I countered in a louder tone of voice, which betrayed the truth of my feelings towards him.

“I will.”

“Fine!” I spat out in frustration. “Can we just eat then?”

He shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly. I took that as a sign to begin my meal, hoping this would be the end of a rather awkward evening with Bonnie Gold.

“I am going out after this,” he informed me after a few minutes. “Look around and see if I can find anything about what happened to-”

“-Aberama,” I interjected with forcefulness.

“Yeah.”

“I will wait here.”

“Don’t wait up for me,” he warned, which put me in a state of alarm. “I might be one way when I with my father, but another when I am not camping with him.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t have a set bed-time,” he taunted with a mischievous look to him.

“You aren’t supposed to attract any unwanted attention,” I reminded him. “And you can’t fight anyone.”

“I won’t.”

“Really, I think you should be sitting here grieving and-”

“-about what?” he demanded, after he dropped the crust of his sandwich upon the plate. “We don’t know anything yet? Stop assuming the worst.”

“How can I not?” I shouted out. “We don’t know anything. The last time we saw them off, everyone was so confident about their plan and then hours later we get a knock on the door with only Pace giving out a handful of information.”

“They can handle it.”

“Can they?”

Bonnie leaned back in his seat with an audible sigh. “I think you are forgetting how experienced my father is.” He brushed his smooth black hair back with his fingers. “He can handle himself.”

“He has never went up against Arthur Shelby.”

“I heard your brother did, and he came out of it alive.”

My lips puckered outwards in disdain. “Barely,” I sneered, before I turned my gaze to the left to catch sight of my brother resting in bed. “I only wish you could go into the city-”

“-and who would watch over this place? Or the horses? And no, don’t suggest you can do it for me. I have responsibilities, Sansa. This comes first.”

“Before your own father,” I huffed out with disdain. “How could you do such a thing?”

“I don’t know what my father see’s in you,” he argued back. “All you ever do is argue with him.”

“No, I don’t!”

“And now you are arguing with me. Why don’t you just nod your head, and let the men take care of business.”

“Oh, you are such an egotistical bastard.”

“And now you are cussing,” Bonnie jeered with a cunning side-eyed look. I suppose he was enjoying this conversation, a realization that made me wonder if he was pushing my buttons on purpose.

“Are you flirting with me?”

“What?” He leaned back in his chair completely, nearly making it tip over. “No!”

“Are you certain?”

“I am arguing with you, not flirting.”

I eyed him with distrust to the point that his face began to pale before me. “I don’t believe you,” I told him quite bluntly. “And in case you have forgotten, I am married.”

“I have no interest in you.”

“Good! I should hope not.”

He ground his teeth together with some irritation before he got up from the table. “I am going to take a piss,” he spat out rudely, which was just another sign that I made him uncomfortable enough to leave the caravan completely. The door shut behind him, and only then did I let out a weary sigh.

“Oh Abe,” I sighed out. “Where are you when I need you the most?”


	15. Happy Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa is filled with memories from long ago. A familiar face only makes her recollections worse, but for once it can work in her favour if it means discovering the truth of Aberama and his friends mysterious absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay to frequent updates! Enjoy :)

The caravan door was forced open, creating a sharp wind tunnel to swish through the caravan at a rapid pace. I could hear the music and cheers outside for a few moments as Bonnie stomped his snowy boots against the top ladder, but it was quickly covered up by the distinctive sound of a woman’s voice. “Bonnie!” cried out the woman, prompting me to sit up in the bed that was next to Robb’s. “Why are you lying right in front of my husband? I know you aren’t telling me the truth.”

A tall, lean female figure stepped into the darkness of the caravan. Her voice was vaguely familiar now, a tone of voice I heard some time ago. Bonnie kept the door wide open for her to step through fully, and then promptly looked through the open doorway to make sure they weren’t being followed. The moonlight was enough for me to make out the side profile of the woman standing a few steps away from Bonnie, and I recognized that face immediately.

“Where is your husband?” Bonnie questioned her. “Will he leave us alone for a few minutes?”

“Yes, he is with his friends.” The women suddenly switched to a different language, one that I recognized as Romanian. She gave out a direct order, one that Bonnie was all to quick too follow for he left the door ajar and turned his body fully in her direction.

“You speak that language now, Maria?” he questioned her with a hint of mockery. “I thought that was never your thing.”

“Only because our father spoke English to us.” Bonnie stepped aside to bring himself to the foldable table I left out for him. He patted the front of his jacket, and once he found the item he needed he took a seat that was furthest from the door. “Why is the door still open?”

“I need moonlight for a bit longer.” He dropped a small item down on the table and began to fidget with it. “Whatever I tell you stays in this room.”

“Oh!” Maria said with a twinge of skepticism. “So you are going to tell me the truth now.”

“I couldn’t say anything in front of him.” A light sparked in the room suddenly, illuminating the table where Bonnie was currently seated. He placed the end of the match against the small wax candle, pressing it firmly over the wick until it shared the same light source as his match. Bonnie blew out the charred up match with a quick breath, and then waved his hand in his sister’s direction. “Close the door.”

“Quick to give out orders.”

“I see you still have a sharp tongue,” he argued back. Maria shut the door all the same, before she came stalking back to her brother. She pulled out a chair, ignorant that I had laid one of my heavy shawls over the back of it. She took a seat with a deep sigh and then crossed her arms over her chest. “Congratulations by the way.”

“For what?” 

“You’re pregnant.” She looked down at her stomach, and then flashed her gaze back to her brother. “How did you know?”

“Just your body language when we were out there. How far are you?”

“I am about three months in,” Maria casually answered him.

“So, is Sansa,” Bonnie pointed out, while repositioning the candle to be placed in the center of the table.

“That tramp.”

“Anyways,” Bonnie drawled out slowly, as if he wanted to change the topic. “My congratulations.”

“Thank you, Bonnie.” She decided to not have her arms crossed over her chest anymore and self-consciously laid a hand over her stomach. “Where is our father?”

“Long story.”

“We have time.”

“He is in Birmingham.”

“Why?” Maria demanded with worry tethering in her voice. “Whatever for?”

“Robb got himself in a bit of trouble.” Bonnie turned his head towards the darkness, unconsciously looking in my direction where he knew I was hidden from Maria’s sight. “Our father went there to go save him.”

“This was Sansa’s doing!”

“He only wanted to make her happy.”

“He should have never married her. Do you know I had to keep their marriage a secret from my husband? I am so happy they married after I did, otherwise I wouldn’t be sitting here right now. Father ruined everything.”

“Isabella is married too.”

“Only because her husband doesn’t care, but I can guarantee that his family does. What was our father thinking? Marrying an Englishwoman? A girl half his age?” Bonnie let out a low sigh in answer, something that only spurred his sister on. “Do you think he was unhappy, Bonnie? Is that why he wanted to marry her? Or was it just that awful condition of men to think with their dicks instead of their head?”

“He is our Pa,” Bonnie warned in a threatening way. “You can’t talk about him that way.”

“It has to be that,” Maria continued with resentment. “And now he is in Birmingham. Doing what exactly?”

“He had to get Robb off Arthur Shelby and his men.”

“Get?”

“The plan was to ambush their car and pull Robb out of there.”

“And?” Maria gently pushed off her heavy black shawl off her shoulders and rested it on the back the chair behind her. The material of my own shawl must have gathered her attention, for she pulled it out from behind her and inspected the material. “You have a woman here, Bonnie?”

“No.”

“Liar.”

I had enough of ease-dropping on their conversation and decided to drop my feet onto the floor. The sound alone captured Maria’s attention, enough for her to snatch the candle holder and whisk her way over to my side of the room. “Sansa!” she shouted out in horror. “It can’t be you.”

“It is,” I quipped. My hand reached for my blanket to wrap it around my shoulders since it was so cold in the caravan. “And yes, I heard _everything._” I walked past her and made my way over to the table where Bonnie was currently seated. He offered me an apologetic look, once I was directly in front of him.

“Sansa,” he breathed out softly. “I will go grab you a seat.”

He abandoned his own seat to retrieve another, allowing Maria to bring herself over to me. “I heard you are pregnant,” she said with obvious resentment.

“Yes, I am,” I answered her with a heightened level of confidence. “It will be a boy.”

“Father had someone read you,” she observed. “Well, I am surprised they stooped so low.” Her eyes darted towards Bonnie since he dropped the chair down harshly next to his own. “Considering you are an Englishwoman.”

“Abe, told me he went far back with that woman. She even knew your mother.”

The look that flashed across Maria’s eyes was unmistakable, even in the candlelight I could see her hatred for me. It was a shame because I would have loved to get along with her, but she could never come to terms that a woman like myself should end up with her father.

Maria pulled out her chair and returned to her seat. She allowed herself to fume silently, unwilling to look in my direction.

Bonnie cleared his throat to get my attention. “Take a seat, San,” he encouraged me, which vaguely reminded me of the way Aberama used to say that to me. “It’s alright.” There was some hesitation on my side, but eventually I did take a seat that was uncomfortably close to Bonnie’s. “This is a family meeting,” he announced proudly. “It is good to have you back with us, Maria.”

His sister watched him take a seat, somewhat thankful that Bonnie was just across her. I knew they were closer, probably because of their age. Bonnie was a few years older than me, and Maria was not so far behind him. Bonnie scratched the top of his head tiredly, while deliberating what he should tell his sister next.

“Maria,” I piped up. “I think your father is in trouble. Pace returned my brother to me, but urged Bonnie to take his caravan- this one, back to your sisters and to wait for him to return. He made no mention of your father, and I am afraid he is in trouble.” I turned my head in Bonnie’s direction, glad that he was not upset at me for revealing the truth. “I think the Jews have something to do with it.”

“And what does that mean?” Maria inquired.

“Pace was surrounded by a bunch of Jewish men. They handed Robb to me, but you could tell they did it with some reluctance.”

Bonnie was the one to put in his two cents now, for he raised up his hand and exclaimed: “They reminded me of the group of men that supported Goliath, or whatever his name was.” He wore a cheeky grin that showed his good humour. “The one that Alfie Solomon was sure I couldn’t beat.”

“Alfie?” I echoed.

“Yeah, he used to be the ring leader. No one knows where he is now.” He looked in Maria’s direction, in case this was news to her as well. “He disappeared the night Arthur Shelby died.”

“Died?”

“It was all for show,” Bonnie assured me. “A trick to get Luca Changretta off their tail.”

“I swear Mr. Shelby always comes up with the most ridiculous plan-”

“-that works,” Bonnie interjected. “I know.”

“But he made a mistake with you. He was sure you were going to beat that American boxer.”

Bonnie wore a look of defeat then, creating a dark shadow over the side of his face as he turned it away from the candlelight.

Maria pushed in her chair and rested her hands over the circular table. “So, are father is captured by them?”

“There is something wrong,” I stressed with my finger pointing against the table. “I can feel it. I think we should go back to the city, but your brother is against it.”

“He should!” Maria yelled out with anger. “We wouldn’t be in this mess, if it wasn’t for you.”

I blinked at her in surprise, not expecting such a backlash from her. I was trying to speak reason to her, but she would not hear it. What a fool I was to try and bring her to my side. Maria would hate me until her dying day.

The young woman pushed out her chair and stood to her feet. Distressed, she brushed her fingers through her hair profusely. Most of her form was hidden in darkness, for she had stepped out of the candlelight at this point. “I will make some inquiries,” she stated. “I can’t let my husband have any suspicions, but I will do my best. My father was stupid for going against the Shelby’s. He won’t come out of this alive. He sacrificed himself for your brother, and quite frankly I don’t get it.” She went over the door, clearly wanting to separate herself from me permanently. “Bonnie I will pay you a call in the morning. Goodnight.”

She pulled open the door and made sure to shut it behind her, making a clear sign that Maria wanted nothing more to do with me.

Bonnie and I sat in silence in the darkened room, unwilling to speak our thoughts aloud. Bonnie turned his gaze in my direction, but I chose to ignore him. I did not want him to console me, all I wanted was to have Aberama back in my life.

I heard his hand slam at the top of my chair, and only then realized that he was resting his arm at the back of it. “We should go to bed,” he suggested.

I turned my gaze to him, studying that impassive face that gave nothing away. “Do you blame me for everything as well?”

“No.” Bonnie puckered his lips outwards for half a second. “I encouraged it, didn’t I?”

He watched me nod my head soberly. Bonnie took his time to look deep into my eyes, and then let it look at every line and trace across my visage with interest. “I am going to bed,” he told me in a thick voice that disguised his true emotions. “Get some sleep.”

“Yes, Bonnie,” I quietly submitted.

He leaned forward to blow out the candle, and now that the unnerving darkness swept around us, I thought it best to head straight to bed.

The sounds of our chairs scrapping the wood struck the air. I hoped I would not crash into him when making my way over to the bed. It was so dark that I could barely see anything, and soon enough I did bump into the side of him. “Sorry,” I cried out, for it was harder than I anticipated. He grabbed a hold of me, pressing his hand into the side of my arm while his arm rested over my back. “Bonnie?”

“Leading you in the right direction.”

“Oh?”

“My bed is the first one,” he noted. “And yours?”

“The second one,” I told him, as I tried to lean off his body. “I gave Robb the last one. You think he will wake up soon?”

“I think he is awake… in his own way.” Bonnie stopped and thankfully released his hold of me. “I think I have reached mine. Night, Sansa.”

I swallowed hard, for I could sense the sexual tension rifting in the air, at least on his side.

“Sleep well, Bonnie,” I replied quietly. My hands stretched themselves out for safety precaution, and slowly but surely I found my bed in the darkness. By the time I laid on my back with my eyes wide open I feared to be alone in this caravan with Bonnie. I trusted him to a certain degree, but without the comforting hold of Aberama something felt wrong with this entire situation. Blankets were pulled over my body more, and then I laid my head over the comfy pillow. Bonnie was silent on his end of the room, but I doubt he had fallen asleep yet.

“Sansa?”

“Yes.” A long silence stretched on his end, something that made me become concerned. “Yes, Bonnie?”

“Goodnight,” he stammered out with regret, and then I heard him roll around the bed until I was sure he had his back to me.

* * *

The campsite was insanely loud that night, enough for anyone to not know what Aberama and I were secretly up too. He laid on his back with a wicked grin, liking the way I was stroking my fingers through the tight curls of his hair. The grey tent flapped next to my left, blowing from the winter wind that had descended over the campsite. The faint glow of the firelight illuminated a portion of our tent, enough for Aberama to make me out clearly in the darkness of night. His ringed hand stretched upwards to cup my cheek, stroking his fingers over the sides of my ear in an affectionate way. He bent forward to connect his brow with mine, letting it stay there for a brief moment. “Sansa,” he mouthed out with glee. He let his head fall back onto the makeshift pillow that had been created by unused clothing.

“Are you sure Bonnie will be okay? He has a tent all on his own.”

“Yes, my boy will be fine.”

I looked down at the coat of his collar and stroked it softly. I was concerned for Aberama’s son, which showed how much of a close-knitted family we had become. “It’s nice that he came here in time.”

My husband’s voice was filled with affection as he answered: “Yes, Bonnie has good timing.”

“Are you worried about tomorrow?” Aberama shook his head at me in reply. I stopped it by laying a hand over his face, caressing his cheeks until a small smile emerged. “You know you are handsome.”

“Yes,” he told me with confidence.

“I really like this new hairstyle on you.”

“Oh?”

“I liked your old one,” I quickly replied, so I would not upset him. “But I can see your face more. It isn’t covered by your long bangs.”

The smile on Aberama’s face grew two times more, enough for a warm feeling to subside in the pit of my stomach. “Promise me that you won’t cut your hair,” he teased. “Or die it.”

“No, never.”

“I love you,” he breathed out with passion. A hand pressed itself against the back of my head to send me forward, crushing my lips with his own to give me passionate kisses. It was rushed, reckless in a way for me to feel hot under his touch. There was barely any room to move around this tiny tent, but we made the most of it. I arched my back, enough to straddle him. He waited patiently for me to descend downwards to kiss him in return. His nails dug into my lower back, prying at the fabric of my long shawl until it was slipping off my form. He dug his hands into my long-sleeved shirt, pulling it out of my skirt to feel my bare skin. I kissed him eagerly, pressing myself against his crotch for him to get the hint. My hand pushed his hat further back, and then I let my fingers carve down the side of his head to ruffle up his curly hair. Aberama hummed in delight with that, and soon enough his hands had found the strap of my bra at the very back. “Should I take it off?”

“If you wish?”

“Or should I let you stay fully dressed?” he asked me in a fiendish sort of way. “Just in case.”

“Whatever my husband wants.”

“I want you,” he assured me. His crazed lips found mine again, kissing me with wantonness and without a shred of control. “If we…” Aberama cut himself off with a deep growl, after he felt me removing the button to the front of his trousers. “Keep this up...”

“Yes?”

“Oh, Sansa,” he moaned deeply with tightly closed lids. I let my hand slip underneath his trousers and small clothing to find the thing I desired most. “Arghhh,” he grunted, and then shuddered completely when I gripped the whole thing. “I…”

“Say it?”

He turned his head fully to the right, and let out sharp breaths as I stroked him up and down. “I forgot,” he grunted with clenched teeth. His hips arched upwards instinctively, as his body reacted to my touch. “San,” he wheezed out heavily. He was hardening under my touch, slick enough for me to know he was ready to thrust himself into me when I was ready. I stroked him a bit more, watching my husband contort and tremble to my touch as he laid there over the thick layers of blankets. The chaos of the campsite was like a distant memory, all we could focus on was each other. Aberama let out a sharp grunt, and with sudden movements he hoisted up my long skirt to bring it over my mid-section. We gave each other a look, waiting for confirmation, and then I lowered myself over his aching cock until it was aligned perfectly. A deep sigh escaped us both, more from relief than anything else. His hands dominated me by gripping themselves into the sides of my hips, urging me forward to let himself sink inside of me.

“I’m going to ride you like your horse,” I warned, which prompted the deepest of moans from his closed lips. His lips curled upwards with anticipation, while the lust of his eyes shined through to the fullest. “You are never going to forget this night.”

“I won’t,” he promised me. He leaned forward to kiss my lips quite desperately, absolutely elated to see me over him as we savagely made love to one another. I was moving myself against him, swaying forward and backward to let him penetrate my womb further. Aberama was making more sounds than normal, probably because he didn’t know what to expect at each turn. For once I was in control, and I took advantage of it. Our faces were pressed against each other, lips slick wet and demanding as we each tried to outdo the other. Aberama let his hands slip under my skirt more, bunching it up tightly as our bare bodies rubbed against each other. “Oh, Sansa,” he nearly chocked out with emotion. His head fell over the pillow in exhaustion, and with a heaving chest he let me finish the last of it. Once he was fully inside of me, I laid over his body, allowing him to stretch out his arm and rest his hand in the curve of my back. We breathed out heavily, while our chests hammered against each other.

I opened my mouth to let out heated breaths. My fingers curled together until I nestled them over the tops of Aberama’s shoulder and the soft blanket underneath him. Aberama laid there perfectly still, completely exhausted. Slowly I pushed myself upwards until I could see his face clearly. His eyes were shut, and his mouth partially opened to suck in the air. I smiled at the sight of him, my husband, and felt there was nothing in the world more perfect then him. “Abe? What were you trying to say earlier?” He blinked open his right eye, and then shut it. “Abe?”

“That if we would keep this up, I would get you pregnant again.”

“You can’t get me pregnant. I already am.”

He opened his eyes while letting out a dark chuckle. “I meant afterwards, love.”

“It is possible,” I agreed with him. “But would you want that? You have so many children already.”

“In our culture, it is a good thing to have a lot of children,” he murmured. “It is a great honour.”

“So…”

“If I got you pregnant again, Sansa.” He raised up a hand to stroke the tips of his fingers against the side of his face. “I wouldn’t mind.”

“A little brother or sister for our _Calin_.” Aberama face brightened by the name, and soon a smile spread so widely I could see the laugh lines around the corner of his eyes. “Thank you for sharing that name with me tonight, Aberama.”

“Thank you for liking it,” he countered with an easy air about him. He shut his eyes tiredly, as if he was ready to fall asleep.

“Abe?” I called out softly. “Please look at me.”

He blinked open his eyes in a weary way, and then swallowed hard at the sight of me. “What is it?” He pushed back my hair, hoping to see the truth exposed in my eyes. “Sansa?”

“I want you to come back tomorrow night.”

“I will,” he softly chuckled.

“Promise me.”

There was hesitation on his side, and for once he exposed his true fear to me. Aberama lowered his gaze, letting it focus on the golden necklace he had gifted me some time ago. “I will do my best,” he stated in a low tone of voice. “That is all I can say for now.”

“It’s not enough.”

“I will do my best,” he repeated with more firmness this time. “Now is the time to sleep, Sansa.” He cupped the sides of my cheek, giving me a look that showed the true depth of his heart to me. “And I love you so much. Don’t you ever forget that.”

A loud cough captured my attention, enough for me to break out of my daydream and look downwards to see that Robb was breathing harshly with his eyes barely open. His breathing became more erratic as time went on, as if he feared something was about to happen.

“Robb?” I called out, which made him blink harder until he could finally focus on me sitting right beside him. “It’s me.”

He reached upwards, but he was too weak to lay a hand on me. He opened his mouth, but only a sharp sound came through. Robb shut his eyes to let out deep coughs, and then rolled over to the side to cough into his hand. The room shook with that deathly sound, making me think he was sicker than I had originally anticipated.

“Robb?”

He cleared his throat, and then laid his weary head over the pillow. “Gold,” he breathed out softly, almost as a hush. “Where’s Gold?”

“I don’t know.”

He turned his head just a margin, enough for him to see me in the corner of his eye. “Gold,” he mouthed out softly, and then shut his eyes as if he was suddenly hit with a wave of regret.


	16. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Robb wakes up, Sansa learns about the truth events surrounding her husband's mysterious absence. Over time she is able to connect the dots together, but once she solves this mystery she can hardly believe the truth.

Robb laid his weary head over his pillow, closing his eyes as he prepared himself to fall into another deep slumber. I laid a hand over the front of his brow, swiping up the few stray hairs that fell over his head mournfully. My brother would reveal the truth to me when he was ready, for now he needed to rest. I looked over my shoulder, seeing the caravan was alit with the natural lighting from the morning sun. Golden beams of light crossed across the bare floor from the few windows that this caravan had on the left side of the wall. I could hear distance cries from children playing nearby, full of energy on this cool winter day.

My hand dropped from Robb’s brow, and then I tucked him away neatly in a flannel blanket. He made a soft murmur of thank you, enough for me to abandon my post and wander about the room.

Bonnie had left sometime after the break of dawn, claiming he would prepare breakfast. I was under strict instruction that I was not allowed to leave the caravan from now on. His clever lie to Maria’s husband that he was travelling alone would crumble if he should encounter me hidden away in the back of Pace’s caravan.

I was a bit hungry, but I knew there was work to be done. There was a bucket and a scrub brush in the corner of the room, so I plucked it up and decided to give myself a wash this morning. It was interesting how easily I adapted to this setting, especially when I consider that I have not been married long to Aberama. The idea of lounging in a bathtub surrounded by the citrusy scent of bath soap and clear bubbles bobbling across the clean surface of water seemed so foreign to me now. It was hard to imagine that way of life; a house, a backyard, a car, and even a room of my own. I could not picture Aberama ever owning a house. I was certain he would continue on with this lifestyle until his dying day.

I was halfway done when I heard the lock creak open, and quickly reached for my towel to cover up myself up. Bonnie stepped into the caravan, ignorant of my actions until it was too late. “Oh!” he squeaked with a guilty look. He blushed profusely, sending a bright shade of pink over his once pale cheeks. He looked over his shoulder quickly, frightened that someone should have heard him. Satisfied, he shut the door behind him. “Geee,” he stupidly said, and then shook his head with embarrassment. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright, Bonnie.”

He stepped into the room sheepishly, carting a heavy basket that rested in the center of his chest. “I brought us breakfast,” he exclaimed. “Well, my sister gave it to us. She knew I couldn’t have you out of the caravan anymore.”

“I feel like a prisoner,” I mistakenly relayed.

“It is only for this morning.” The basket was set down over the table, and then he began to unearth the packages of food that was gifted to us. “We will leave in another hour or so.” Bonnie glanced up, letting those stark black eyes fall over me. There was purpose in his look now, almost admiration. “I think you should move to the other end of the room and get changed.”

“Have your back turned then.” He nodded his head in submission, and then repositioned his feet until his back was to me. I strode to the other end of the caravan and began to unravel my towel. I knew Bonnie wouldn’t look, at least I hoped that he would not. I fetched a pure black skirt and pulled it over me, and then fetched in my small bag of belongings to find an appropriate sweater for this cold day. “Oh, Bonnie! I forgot to tell you. Robb woke up. For a minute at least. He is sleeping now.”

“That is good news!” His voice echoed throughout the caravan, vibrating along the narrow walls to surround me. “Everything my father did wasn’t in vain then.”

I pulled on a clean white jumper with ribbed sleeves that accented my slender figure. I then sat down on my bed and fetched the brush that Aberama had gifted me to brush out my hair. My eyes teemed with tears when I remembered all those times he insisted to brush out my hair for me, and felt he was so far away now. A sniffle escaped me, but I tried to cover it up with a cough. My brush went slack in my hand and then I let it drop downwards upon my lap with dejection. I missed him. Oh God, I missed him so much.

“San?” Bonnie called out. “You alright?”

It seemed that Bonnie always knew when I was feeling down. I nodded my head stiffly in reply, hoping he could not see through my little white lie.

“Breakfast is ready.”

“Give me a minute.”

I bundled up my clothes from last night and then stuffed it into my bag, not bothering to fold it up neatly this time. I carried my brush in my hand as I made my way over to the table, realizing that Bonnie had our breakfast set up already.

“Here,” he prompted, after he pulled out my chair.

“Thank you, Bonnie.”

He watched me take a seat, and then offered me a sweet smile to make me feel better. “We have a lot of food. I decided to leave some, so we can have it for lunch later on.”

“Oh, that sounds nice.”

He was walking around the table to get to his seat. “I don’t intend to stop until sunset,” he informed me with a calmness to his voice. “I thought it would be wise considering who is in the caravan with us.” His hand pointed in Robb’s direction to prove his point. “Oh by the way, Maria wanted me to send her goodbyes to you.”

“Me?”

“Yes.” He reached for a bottle of jam that was a luxury for people like us at this time of year. “I think it is crazy that we ran into her. It shows how small the world is. Too bad you couldn’t meet her husband. He’s a nice lad.” The bottle cracked open and then he placed the tiny bottle of strawberry jam next to my plate. “She gave us some buns that they bought at a local market. A nice gesture.”

“Is she trying to make up?”

“I think she is making some effort.” Bonnie reached for the narrow bottle of milk to twist the cap. “I talked to her.”

“What did you say?”

“That you are family now.” The cap made a sharp snapping sound that ignited the air. “And that she can’t avoid father forever. If anything should happen to her husband, she will have no choice but to join camp with her father again. It’s our way.”

“In other words, don’t go burning bridges,” I laughed in front of Bonnie, which garner a large smile from him. “Good advice.”

“Thank you, Sansa,” he murmured. He reached for my tin cup and filled it with fresh milk. It was nice to have fresh food for once. Life had been so unbearably hard ever since the snow had fallen over the land. More than once I suggested to Aberama that I go to my bank to take out some money, at least some funds to buy food. My husband preferred to hunt and live off the land, it was a decision that I had to respect.

“And what about you, Bonnie? Will you ever marry?”

“I am not sure.” He brought the cold, brittle bread to his mouth that was covered in strawberry jam. “I haven’t met anyone that captured my interest.” He chewed on his food slowly, though the look in his eyes made me think he was hiding something.

“I am sure you will find a nice pretty girl. Will she be a gypsy?”

He shrugged his shoulders at me in response. I never expected that answer, but I suppose Bonnie was nothing like the rest of his family. The life he led in Birmingham would have affected him, allowed him to see a world beyond the old travelling routes and ways.

Bonnie’s voice was steady as he replied: “Father didn’t.”

“Yes, he did it twice,” I chuckled. “I suppose he has a type.”

He looked down at his plate full of food, and let the tip of his finger prod the side of a boiled egg. “Did- did…” He stopped himself short, which exposed his uncomfortable state. “San, did the age thing bother you?”

“It did,” I answered him truthfully. “He is nearly the same age as my father.”

“Okay.”

“Does it still bother you?”

He grabbed a hold of his egg and fisted it tightly. “It used too.”

“Not anymore?”

“No, not really.”

I looked down at my lap where I left my brush. My hair was probably curly and untamed since I did not brush out my hair completely. Shy, I brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and tried not to think about how vulnerable I felt in front of Bonnie. If Aberama was here he would have flattered my hair, for he was always fond of the natural state of it when I woke up in the morning. He would have let his fingers glide through it, taking in the dark auburn tint that reminded him of a fire in the coolness of night. He would have latched his lips over mine, kissing me deeply until I sank into his chest and silently begged him for more.

The clanging of a fork stirred me from my drifting thoughts, making me realize that Bonnie was doing his best to crack his egg. He was lost in his own thoughts as well; fortunately he could not read mine.

He cleared his throat before he piped up: “I have news for you.”

“Yes?”

“I was debating telling you, but you will find it out soon enough. If the rumours are true… Arthur Shelby is dead.”

Something sank in the pit of my stomach, and then I found myself become frozen under Bonnie’s knowing glare. This had to be a lie, a rumour, no- none of this could be true. Aberama made everyone agree that Arthur was to remain unharmed. He knew the dire consequences if anything should happen to Arthur. The entire army of Peaky Blinders and its infamous leader would stop at nothing to stop obtain his killer and seek revenge.

Bonnie lowered the shell of his boiled egg over his plate. He blinked at me sadly before offering a reassuring smile. “I never said it was _Pa._”

“Who was it?”

“They are saying it the communists. You know how they have been taking heat lately. Ever since the fascists have been rising in power with their leader Mosley getting up there in the polls-”

“-it wasn’t the communists,” I interjected. “It can’t be.”

“That’s what my sister told me.” He rolled back his shoulders defensively. “But as I said, it is only a rumour.” He gestured his head in Robb’s direction. “We heard the rumour that Arthur captured Robb up north, and that ended up to be true.”

“My brother attracted too much attention to himself,” I murmured. “He has no common sense.”

“No, not like you,” Bonnie said in a raspy voice, that reminded me of his father. I stared at him hard, almost trying to find any recognition- any hint of my Aberama inside of him, but I could not. “What’s the matter, San?”

“Nothing,” I lied. “Okay, so the communists killed him. Then why isn’t Aberama here now?”

“I don’t know.”

“There is something not right about this,” I deliberated aloud. “It sounds like the communist are used as a scapegoat.” I twisted the end of my hair idly. “As if Shelby is using this for a political gain.”

“His brother’s death?”

“Why not?” I demanded. “It would work in Mosley’s and his favour. Wouldn’t it?”

“Sure,” he drawled out slowly with lowered eyebrows. “Yeah.” He blinked at me with sudden interest, and then a reluctant smile escaped him. “You are clever, Sansa.”

“Thank you.”

He stared at me harder, and then nodded his head in silent response. There was something going on in his mind now, a nagging sensation that occupied him greatly. His lips curled downwards sadly, and then he reached for his small tin cup to drink the last of his milk.

* * *

The caravan rocked from side to side as it descended down a long hill. The sharp movement was enough to steer my brother awake from his deep slumbers. I heard him groan beside me, and then lowered a book I had found on Raca’s side of the room to inspect my brother. His eyes were slowly blinking open, getting used to the soft lighting on this side of the caravan. “Sansa?” It was a deep groggy voice. “San?”

“I am right here.” I reached forward to cup his hand with both of my own. “Hello.”

He hummed in response, a low grating noise to express his pain. “My head.”

“I know,” I softly responded. “You are all beaten up, Robb. More than usual.” A soft chuckle escaped his barely parted lips. He closed his eyes once again, and let his head lean back on the pillow. He was still tired, my poor brother, and probably needed a few more hours of rest.

“Sansa, I am hungry,” he mouthed out tiredly.

“You need water first.”

“Okay.”

“Wait a moment.”

I gathered a small jug of drinking water and filled it to the top of his cup. I wound my way back to his bedside, and tilted my brother’s head until he could look in my direction. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, and then let out a deep sigh that made his chest sink downwards. “So tired.”

“I know.”

“Is that…” He let out another sigh that displayed his true exhaustion. “Water?”

“Yes. Can you sit up?”

“I will try.” His severely bruised knuckles spread themselves outwards as he pressed the palm of his hands onto the soft cot of his bed. He pushed himself upwards with a painful groan, and once he found a pillow that was able to support him did he lean his aching back against it. Robb pulled up his sleeves to inspect his wrists and let out a whimper when he touched the spot where the bruises ached his skin.

“You were tied up,” I explained. “With rope it seems.”

“Yes,” he recalled aloud. “All the time.”

“You couldn’t escape?”

“No,” he breathed out softly. “It was impossible.”

I handed him the water and waited for him to cup it with both of his hands. Robb’s sips were loud; his breathing laboured over the cup after he took a heavy swallow of his water. I watched him lean his head over the wooden wall, shutting his eyes profusely as he tried to calm himself down. “How long was I out?”

“Two days,” I told him. “What happened, Robb?”

He raised up his hand to silence me, not able to explain the situation right now. He was too tired, it was so evident that I had to take things slow with him.

“I have some bread for you to nibble on.”

“Thank you,” he hushed. The cup of water was handed to me with some pain, and then he leaned his head against the wooden wall once again. “I don’t recognize this place. Did Aberama get a new one?”

“No, this one belongs to his friend. His name is Pace.”

“Pace,” my brother repeated with a certain look to him. “I’ve heard that name before.”

“He was with Aberama,” I explained. “One of the men that risked their lives to save you.”

Robb lowered his gaze with some remorse. His jaw tightened unknowingly, and then he stretched out his hand to lay it over my own. “I’m sorry.”

“Is my husband dead?” I asked him bluntly. “I need to know.”

“I don’t know.”

“How can you not know?”

“I blacked out.” He rubbed the top of my hand with the tips of his fingers lightly. It was a gesture of goodwill, a hopeful sign that we could make amends. “Hand me some bread and I will tell you more.”

I left his side to place the water down on in a safer place, and then went over to the straw basket to retrieve a roll of bread. My brother would complain about its hardness, but beggars couldn’t be choosers. The bread was soon placed over his lap in a small plate, and then I urged him to have some food. My brother nibbled on it the roll of bread in silence, taking his time to chew. I knew it caused him some pain for he grunted every now and then, perhaps his jaw had taken such a beating that it hurt whenever he chewed on such a hard piece of food.

I crossed my legs as I sat on the other end of his bed. He watched me brush back my hair with my fingers, while trying to hide that sad part of me that still worried about Aberama.

“You look so different,” he observed.

“I do?”

“Yeah.”

“It’s been a few months,” I relayed to him with a cheeky grin. “Hasn’t it?”

“You look all grown up.”

“I am a wife now.” I laid a hand down over my stomach. “And soon a mother.”

He stared at me hard, and then lowered his gaze to my stomach. “I had no idea.”

“That’s because we don’t talk,” I said with utter respite. “We were so close, Robb. You were the only family I had.”

“Geez, I am sorry, San.”

“Anyways,” I huffed out with aggravation. “It will be a boy. Aberama had some woman read me, so we know for certain.”

“A little boy.”

I scooped up the back of my hair and tried to twist it in a certain way so it would no longer get caught in the back of my shawl. “Yes, and his name will be Calin.”

“Calin Gold.” Robb offered me a heartfelt smile. “My, you really are growing up.”

My voice was full of worry as I inquired: “Are you happy for me?”

“Yes, more than happy.” My brother leaned to the side to cough into his hand. It lasted for a full minute, and it had such a terrible sound to it. I knew for certain that was my brother was ill, but the full extent of it was lost to me for now.

“Robb, take more water.” I rolled off the bed to fetch his cup. “You need to take it easy for another week or so.”

He grunted in response once I handed the cup to him. His skin was so deathly pale and the bruises over his face were still hard to look at. I watched him take heavy gulp full of water; his shaky hand was stretched out to place the cup back into my own.

“Do you want to sleep?”

“I am tired of sleeping.”

“Can you tell me what happened?”

“Where do you want me to start?”

“Just on the day you saw Aberama,” I pleaded. “I need to know.”

Robb dropped his gaze down to the hard piece of bread that rested over his lap. “Where do I begin?” he pondered aloud. “The vehicle suddenly lost control. It reared to the left and hit a wooden cart that was full of chickens. The entire container exploded and then all you could hear was them cackling and their wings flapping desperately as they tried to escape. Arthur was yelling at his driver to reverse the car, and his men were grabbing their guns. I was in the back seat. My hands and feet were tied together, and I laid there helplessly when I heard the first gun shot. Blood splattered over the front windshield of the car.” He paused to let out another fitting of coughing, one that made his chest heave violently. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t apologize,” I charged out. “You are unwell.”

“It’s the cold,” he murmured. “I was so cold.”

“You had a chill,” I observed. “And you must have lost so much blood.”

My brother nodded his head mournfully. The rim of the cup was placed over his cracked lips, which was thankfully clean and no longer smeared with dried blood like before.

“So, yeah.” He placed the cup down beside him, holding it with a loose grip. “The driver was killed. His body fell over to the right, laying over Arthur that was now yelling out in furious rage. He had his gun ready at this point, and so were his men. Arthur was trying to move the dead body so he could get a hold of the wheel and drive away, but his men reminded him that he could have the same fate. Arthur pushed open the door and looked for cover at the side of the car near the hood. People were screaming at this point because they realized there would be a shoot-out. His men were climbing out of the car with their guns at the ready and…” Robb leaned to the side to cough once again. His hand trembled once he brought the cup to his lips. “It hurts to talk.”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you are worried about him.”

I moved closer to my brother and laid a hand over the side of his shoulder. “God, you look so unwell.” My brother batted his eyes at me tiredly. I really felt concerned for him. It was clear he needed help, something beyond my own control. “I hope Esmeralda knows what to do.”

“How is she?” Robb asked with affection. “Is she alright?”

“She is just fine.” He bit down on his bottom lip before he turned his gaze away from me. “Are you warming up to her now?”

“No,” he said with utter firmness, but I had trouble believing him. “She was just really nice, you know.”

“So was Isabella.”

“Yeah.”

“She is married now.”

“Oh! That is good.” He smiled at that fact, revealing his true feelings to me. “I am happy for her.”

“Yes, she moved on.”

“I liked her, Sansa,” he reassured me. “But not enough to marry her.”

“I know.”

He looked downwards at his cup and brought it back to his lips. Robb finished the last of his water in a matter of seconds. “Still thirsty,” he relayed, after handing the cup to me. “Could I have some more?”

“Eat something first.”

“Okay.” Robb bent his handsome head downwards to pick up his roll of bread. He was nearly done, so his suffering would not last for much longer. “They left me in the car,” Robb continued. They were looking to the far left because that is where the first shot was fired. The streets were becoming pretty clear, despite it being a busy area. The Peaky Blinders were being shot at, and everyone was afraid the blame would fall over them. I just remember the feathers of the chickens fluttering in the air, almost in a blinding way as they still fought to escape out of that small hole that was created after the crash. Arthur was ordering his men to stay low, and kept looking around for an easy escape route. Suddenly a shot was fired from an alleyway close behind them, taking out the other two men that were there to protect Arthur. And then, that is when I saw Gold.” He heard me gasp and then reached forward to take up my hand. “I didn’t recognize him until I heard his voice. He was telling Arthur to lower his gun and that he was completely surrounded. Arthur refused at first, but then Gold mentioned that there were snipers on top of a few buildings and one wrong move would be fatal.”

“It was a bluff.” I smiled at the remembrance of my husband’s plans. “It was only Raca, and he would have abandoned his post by then. He couldn’t be caught up there.”

“Then it was a good one.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Because Arthur lowered his weapon. He placed it down on the ground and raised up his hand. The two men behind Gold were kind of nervous, because they never imagined him to give up so easily. Anyways they sprinted towards the car and pulled me out. I remembering crying out in pain because my body was so sore and bruised. It distracted Arthur, enough for Gold to reach downwards and take the gun off the floor. Arthur tried to make a move, but then Gold threatened him again.” Robb paused, enough to raise some level of concern.

“And then what happened?”

“Oh.” He broke himself out of his reverie. “I was so shaken up back there. I was losing consciousness by that point because of the pain.” He loosened his grip over my hand and laid it carefully over his lap. “All I remember is that Aberama switched roles with one of his men. Another man raised up his gun and pointed it at Arthur, warning him not to move. Aberama was holding me now, carrying me away into the dark alleyway with my boots scrapping across the ground. I remember it was so cold in there- _dark_.” Robb stopped himself short and then looked at me with a world of pain. “Shots went off. I don’t know who shot first. There were pounding of boots and Arthur screaming at the top of his lungs in anger. Gold was carrying me down the alleyway faster, and I was slipping out of conscious by then. It was getting colder.” He looked away from me completely, staring at the blank wall beside him as the caravan shook softly from side to side. “And then I got shot.” He moved up a hand to place it over his right arm, it was the same area where I discovered the flesh wound. “I don’t know if it hit Gold, but I heard a sound from him as well. My body shook violently once he shot off a gun in the darkness, and then I heard a violent tumble. Gold nearly dropped me as well, but soon he picked me up, and with some help from one of his men I was dragged down the rest of the alleyway. Sansa, the pain from the gunshot wound was the last straw. I blacked out from the pain. My body couldn’t take much more of it.”

“So, Gold was safe?”

“I don’t know.”

“I think Aberama shot Arthur,” I contemplated aloud. “Either him or Pace. But one of them did.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because there is a rumour going around that Arthur Shelby is dead.”


	17. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa has heart to heart conversations with her family. Through their conversations they come up with a plan to save Aberama and bring him back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello,
> 
> I have been watching a lot of videos on youtube about young people living the #vanlife. I have noticed some similarities between their lives and the English travellers that lived in the 1920-30s. Nonetheless, I can't help but notice how the videos and Instagram posts choose to glamorize this lifestyle. It is a hard life, so I suppose that is the overall ambience of this chapter. 
> 
> For Sansa and her family, they are travelling in the dead of winter with limited supplies and a caravan that is not their own. Obviously I want to keep this fan-fiction light and fluffy, but there are also times when I want to emphasize the main struggle for survival when food is scarce and they are travelling over lands where there are threats from the police, prejudicial citizens and tensions between fellow travellers. I hope you can understand this chapter, and the direction that this story is going at the present moment. Rest assured, there is light at the end of this tunnel.

The axe was raised high over Bonnie’s head before it fell downwards, slicing the block of wood with a loud bang. Bonnie reached downwards to move aside the block of wood, before he gathered up another tree branch to cut it down for the fire.

Robb was coughing into his gloved hand beside me, his body rocking violently from the pain of letting out another nasty cough. He was unwell, and I had nothing at my disposal to make him feel any better. I laid a hand over the back of his borrowed jacket, smoothing it delicately over his upper spine in a gentle way. I felt so hopeless at the moment, there was nothing to do but wait and see if Robb would get any better.

“I’m fine,” Robb coughed out. He lowered his hand weakly from his mouth, and did his best to clear his throat. “Don’t worry about it.”

I let my hand slide downwards to rest over his lower back. I leaned into his larger frame, laying my head over the side of his left shoulder. I could hear my brother clear his throat once again, and then watched his right hand lift upwards to achingly rub the front of his neck. “You’ve been coughing like that since you woke up,” I observed. “Did you do this when you were captured by the Peaky Blinders too?”

He nodded his head softly, and then cupped his gloved hand over the front of his throat. “It’s the cold,” he gruffly stated with a grittiness to his voice.

“Do you want to go back inside the caravan?”

He leaned backwards, just enough for me to no longer lay my head on the side of his shoulder. “No.” I watched his gloved finger point outwards towards the fire. “It is warmer here.”

Robb was right, of course, the fire was enough to keep us warm and dry on such a cold winter’s night. Bonnie was keeping himself busy by chopping up more firewood. It had come to our attention that Pace’s emergency reserve of firewood was nearly out, so we would have to fend for ourselves for the rest of our journey. We were lucky that Pace was so organized, it was because of his well-stocked caravan that we managed to get so far without continually stopping at campsites. Tonight we were parked at the edge of the forest, overlooking an abandoned farmland where the faint outline of a wooden barn could be perceived in the far distance. Pace’s horses neighed every so often in the background, somewhat restless since they were tied up next to a tall set of trees. Bonnie would take care of them next, but first he needed to put some food into his stomach.

“I find it strange being out here,” Robb lightly hushed, as if he feared to disturb the natural silence of this secluded forest. “Without Gold.”

I rubbed my gloved hands together with a sense of sadness. “Yes,” I breathed out faintly.

“I can tell…” He paused, and took his time to look in my direction. “It looks as though you managed to…” Robb must have caught the quirk of my eyebrow, for he let out a tiny laugh. “As if you have been doing this your whole life,” he finally revealed. “As though your past life never existed.”

“You mean struggling to find one place and then another, and paying our monthly rent.” Robb nodded his head in silent agreement. “Breaking our backs to pay the bills.”

“It’s life, Sansa.”

“This is life,” I countered. “This is _freedom_.” Robb straightened his back in a queer way, probably caught off guard by my statement. “True freedom.”

“You are starting to sound like them.”

“Am I?” I rubbed the tip of my nose with my gloved hand because I was so cold. “Maybe I am.” I leaned forward to inspect the stew, hoping it would be enough to share among three people. Unfortunately with the introduction of Robb it was just another mouth to feed, but if Bonnie was willing to stay here for an extra day it would allow me to forage the land for food. _Bonnie could go out hunting,_ I reflected, knowing he had enough bullets to hunt a rabbit or bird if good fortune was on his side. Robb’s dry cough could be heard in the background as I stirred the stew around, taking in the large chunks of potato that would be enough to fill our stomachs for tonight.

Robb waited for me to be seated before he uttered: “And Gold makes you happy?” He watched me turn my head in his direction with a questioning look. “I know nothing about what happened after I left you.”

“I wish you could have stayed,” I revealed in a sad-hearted way. “You would have been happy here.”

“I wouldn’t be in this mess if I did stay,” he acknowledged in a deep tenor. “But I never expected Mr. Shelby to have friends so far north.”

“Is that how they found you?”

He nodded his head woodenly with a remorseful look about his eyes. “Mr. Shelby may control Birmingham, but there are other gangs like him that control the Northern parts of England and Scotland.” He wore a tight-lipped smile then, the kind that showed his obvious resentment towards the Peaky Blinder men. “Billy Boys,” he murmured. “That is what they call themselves.”

“So, they are kind of like the Peaky Blinders?”

“Yes, and they control Glasgow.”

“Is that where you went?”

“I went up and around there, but yeah, I eventually settled in the city of Glasgow.” He turned his head to the right once he spotted Bonnie moving in the corner of his eye. Bonnie’s arms were full of firewood, enough to keep us warm for future nights that were expected to be as cold as this one.

“So, what happened?” I questioned my older brother.

“I was good. The best, you might say. Stewart trained me all that time I was gone from you, and I was winning fight after fight.” A loud slam came from behind us, for Bonnie had slammed the caravan door behind him. “Anyways…” Robb stretched out his gloved hands towards the fire. “I started to get a reputation. People were coming all over to see me, and all of that buzz generated attention that I didn’t necessarily need. I don’t know how, but Mr. Shelby must have gotten heard of the news that I was winning a lot of fights. That is why I was ambushed when I was coming home from the gym- the reason Arthur Shelby and his men took me.”

“To make you into one of their prized fighters,” I mused aloud. The creak of the door sounded behind me, and soon Bonnie was stepping down the ladder to plop his boots into the snow. He swaggered over to our direction in a slow way, giving me enough time to finish my conversation with my brother. “I am right. Aren’t I?”

“Yes, but I would be fighting without making a penny out of it.”

“Like a slave?” I heatedly exclaimed. “That is just _wrong_.”

“It’s Mr. Shelby.”

Bonnie rolled out the heavy mat to take a seat beside my brother. A strange silence fell over the three of us, but I suppose it was because of the history Bonnie had with my brother. “What about Shelby?” Bonnie casually asked.

I leaned forward in my seat to see Bonnie better. “We are talking about the reason Arthur and his men ambushed Robb.”

“Oh, yes.” Bonnie pulled off his gloves and stretched out his bare hands towards the fire. “The food smells good.”

“Thank you.”

“You used the last of Pace’s stock pile?”

“I saw another bag of potatoes and there is enough spices. I think we can manage as long as we stretch out the food.”

Bonnie pushed himself off the ground and stepped lightly over the patch of snow to inspect the stew for himself. “There is still so much work to be done,” he sighed aloud. “I’ll barely get a wink of sleep tonight.”

“You have been moving about all day,” I chided him. “You need to rest.”

“Things were easier when I shared the work load with Pa.” Bonnie used a small knitted cloth to lift up the lid, and breathe in the scent of our vegetable stew. “Once Robb is better I will put him to work.”

“And when will that be?”

Bonnie looked over his shoulder to glance at my brother. “When he is able to walk.” The lid was placed over the black pot with a delicate touch. “None of this hobbling.”

Robb leaned away from me to hack out a cough, one that made me worry for his health all the more. We were lucky to pick him up when we did, for his health would have deterred if he remained under the control of the Peaky Blinder men.

Bonnie placed the knitted cloth of a dark burgundy shade down in a safe place. “Robb!” he called out over his shoulder. “I do need you to get better though. I don’t mind do everything, but it is a lot for one person.”

Robb’s voice was strangled, almost gritty as he replied: “I’ll try.”

“Once we meet up with my sisters, Esmeralda will give you some tea to get rid of that dry throat. It sounds awful.” Bonnie turned away from the fireside to open up a small pouch, bent on keeping himself busy until his dinner was ready. I thought he sounded rather insensitive to Robb’s pain, but then again he was like that from the very beginning of their relationship.

Robb pushed himself off the floor at a steady pace, making a low groan of pain that disturbed the natural silence of the area. “Wait!” he called out, once he realized Bonnie was about to leave the fire. “I want to talk to you.” He raised up a hand defensively. “Not in that way.” He hobbled over to Bonnie with his shoulders hunched forward. “I want to tell you about my training.”

Bonnie smirked at my older brother, and then raised up a hand to lay it over the top of his shoulder. “That’s what I want to hear,” Bonnie teased. “I miss those days.” The two of them slowly stepped towards the dark silhouette of Pace’s horses that needed to be cared for. Bonnie was bent on brushing them down and setting them up for the night, not minding at all that Robb was there to keep him company. I vaguely remembered the words of my manager, Wells, recalling his advice that the two of them should learn to work together. I knew that if the two of them joined forces, they would be unstoppable.

My blanket was curled around my frame in a comforting way as I stared into the fire. A vague sense of loneliness, that small part of me that felt that something was missing had clung to my heart and soul yet again. It was hard to enjoy the warmth of the fire without my husband. I closed my eyes and mentally pictured Aberama’s pipe placed between his lips, and the way his teeth chomped down on the wood absent-mindedly as his cool blue eyes fixed themselves onto the fire. I could imagine his arm wrapped around me, the look in his eyes when he turned his head at the right angle to take in my profile. The sound of his voice was almost perceived then, that soft “Sansa,” that blended well with the chilly winter wind in the dead of night. Memories of long ago. I could only hope and pray that we would be reunited again. 

The hoarse voice of Robb was faintly carried in the wind, gritty and low as each word gave him immeasurable pain. He was intent on sharing his experiences with Bonnie, however, and I knew it gave him a great deal of pleasure to speak about something he was ever so passionate about. Bonnie was fondly stroking one of Pace’s horses, nodding his head in agreement to Robb’s words. It was nice to see the two of them getting along so well. I remember Aberama’s first encounter with my brother, Robb, where he had been nothing short of a gentleman. I could still recall the way he assisted me in cleaning up my brother after his terrible defeat to Bonnie. In hindsight his behaviour was probably motivated by his interest in me, but I never would have suspected Aberama of seeing me in a romantic light, at least not when we first met. My thoughts naturally gravitated towards husband once more, and I let out the deepest of sighs in pure sorrow. I knew that Aberama would be thinking of me as well, wherever he was on this cold winter night. Both our minds and hearts were inexplicably connected- our spirit reaching out for the other. Almost _like soul mates,_ I deeply contemplated in front of the roaring fire. The stew began to bubble, so I raised myself from my seat and decided to peek at my families’ dinner. _Family._ A tinge of a smile appeared as I could feel my mind steering to more positive thoughts, like the fact that I had my brother back in my life again.

His haggard cough was somewhat disheartening, by the time he returned to the heat of the fire a few minutes later. “You need something to drink,” I entreated in a motherly way. “Once we have this stew, I will ask if Bonnie can find you any herbal tea leaves in Pace’s caravan.”

My brother sank down on the ground, letting his back rest over the rugged mat so he could simply look up at the stars.

I took the liberty of scooping up the stew from the charcoal coloured pot, and heard a light _splat_ after I dropped the thick stew into a bowl. I would have to call Bonnie over for his dinner, but for now, it was more important to take care of my sick brother. 

“I want you to eat this,” I harshly instructed. “Every last bite.”

“Yes, Sansa.”

“I need you to sit up now.”

He rolled over to his side, directing his body to the moving shadow of Bonnie that was inspecting his horse’s hoof. “San,” my brother said in a groggy voice. “I want a horse.”

“Aberama offered you one,” I sternly reminded him. “So you lost your chance.” I walked over to him with a piping hot bowl in hand. “Sit up, Robb.”

He grumbled something under his breath, a forewarning of an argument that was soon to come if he continued on with this sour mood. He took the bowl of stew without a word. I watched him sniff the stew and then shrugged his shoulder with indifference.

“It is better than nothing,” I reminded him with a tenseness to my voice. “Eat up.” He watched me lift up my long skirt to my ankles, so I could trample over the high snow to get to Bonnie’s side. “Bonnie!” I called out while I was still at a distance from him. “Your food is ready!”

“Give me a minute,” he hollered back. Satisfied, I turned around and made my way back to the fire.

I took a few minutes to readjust the fire, and make sure the area was suitable for Bonnie. He was the type of man that liked things to be a certain way, which would make him a demanding husband in my humble opinion. He eventually returned to the fire, letting out a relieved sigh to see that Pace’s horses were healthy and well. “Nice to see my horse getting along with the others.” He outstretched his hand to receive the hot bowl of stew. “Thanks!” He cupped the side of it, making sure it was nice and hot for him before he took a seat beside my brother. “I wonder how Nicu is doing. Don’t know who is watching over him now.”

“Oh no,” I mouthed out sadly. “Abe will be devastated.”

Bonnie looked into his bowl of stew pensively. His spoon was dipped into the bowl as he added: “There is nothing I can do about it.”

“I was a fool to send Aberama out there.” I turned my back to the two men and did my best to control my emotions. My pregnancy played a role in my mood swings, but I was determined to master them. “Once we drop off Pace’s caravan, I am heading right for Birmingham.”

“And do what exactly?”

“Help my husband,” I snapped. “That’s what.”

Bonnie watched me scoop my own bowl full of stew until it was nearly to the top. “You know Pa wouldn’t like that,” he reasoned with me. “I’ll go.”

“But I want to come.”

“You aren’t going,” He argued back. “I am not allowing you to get close to the Shelby’s.” He pointed his spoon towards my brother. “You’ve seen what they’ve did to Robb.”

“Yeah.”

“And with Arthur dead.” Bonnie plopped his spoon into his mouth and began to chew on his dinner, while I maneuvered my way around him to get to my seat. “I’d say that would make Tommy even more dangerous than he was before. He has nothing to lose now.”

“Because his brothers are dead,” I acknowledged.

“He’s all in now, since there is nothin’ to lose,” Bonnie piped up. “Throw in the whole deck of cards if needed.”

“I see what you are trying to say.”

“So, you’d be safer with my sisters.”

“They won’t take me in,” I sighed out wearily. “Not when I am full-blooded English woman. Oh, I know your sisters will put up a good fight, but in the end-”

“-I will try and convince Isabella’s husband,” Bonnie interjected.

I stirred my spoon around my bowl idly. “Alright, but what about my brother. There is no way they are taking them into their caravan as well.”

“Ah,” Bonnie mouthed out with pain. He turned his head to squint in Robb’s direction. “You will have to be on your own for some time.”

“I will stay with him. We can camp out somewhere until you return.”

“No.” Bonnie lowered his bowl to his lap while chewing on the rest of his food. My brother was currently coughing into his bare hand, making me wince by the sound of it. “That is not a good idea at all,” Bonnie continued, after he finished the food in his mouth. “You may be experienced out here, but your brother is not. Besides, you aren’t like us. People will take one look at you and want to rob you of your things, or worse. No, I can’t let you stay out here on your own. I will talk it over with Isabella’s husband, and maybe we could work things out.” He resumed his food, bent on this decision until the very end. “I just wish Pa was here, you know.”

“So, do I.”

“Yeah, well…” Bonnie stabbed his spoon into a large chunk of a potato. “I don’t even know what to say anymore. It feels like a hopeless situation. They should have planned things out differently.”

“Yes,” I quickly agreed with him. “The only saving grace is that my brother is here with us.”

“The _only_ one,” Bonnie murmured. “But it’s not enough.” He titled his head upwards to stare at the stars that hovered across this clear night sky. Bonnie’s voice was calm as he stated: “I wanted to stay here for another day, but maybe that is not such a good idea. We have to move faster, and every day that I delay is just another risk for my father. If he is in trouble he needs me. I might recruit some men from Isabella’s husband, and see if there is enough of them willing to help me take back my Pa.”

“You would do that?” I inquired in a high-pitch voice.

“Yeah.”

“Then do it.”

He drove his spoon into a bowl to take another bite. There was a sense of hope, and that was enough to keep our hearts content. I reached behind me to unravel the last few rolls of bread, hating the fact that it was cold and brittle at this point. I handed them to Bonnie, and he in turn placed them into a container and set it next to the fire.

“Warm them up,” he explained to me. “And I will see if I can find something for your brother’s throat. The cough sounds painful.” Bonnie returned to his seat, and took up his bowl of stew. “Do you guys think my father killed a Shelby?”

Robb’s voice was grizzly as he replied: “You mean, Arthur?”

“Yeah, Arthur.”

“It was either him or Pace.” Robb sniffled as the wind beat upon the front of his face. “But I think it was Gold.”

“Why?”

“I just do.”

Bonnie plucked up a big chunk of a carrot with his spoon and let it hover over his bowl. “I hope not.”

Robb was just dragging the back of his hand over his mouth as he turned his gaze in Bonnie’s direction. “Why?”

“Can you imagine what Tommy will do to him?”

“Right.” Robb set the bowl over his lap, and then quietly mentioned that he was done his food. He laid a hand over his stomach to show that he was full, and then muttered a small thank you under his breath to express his appreciation. “I am sorry I’ve been so short with you tonight, Sansa.” Robb turned his dark eyes in my direction, and then let out a fragile-like smile that cause him some pain. “I’m just… not myself right now.”

Bonnie’s voice was uncommonly loud as he exclaimed: “We are just happy to have you back, Robb! Hope you will stay around this time.”

Robb nodded his head in agreement, but stayed unnervingly silent for quite some time. After a minute he turned his head to the left and then the right, and then hoarsely replied: “Sure.”

Bonnie immediately became concerned, and then rested his own food down on the rug beside him to turn his full attention to my brother. “You don’t want too?”

“I wanted to fight,” Robb muttered. His body language had suddenly become dejected with his shoulders hunched over and his head bent so low it was barely touching the top of his chest. “But as long as the Shelby’s are around that won’t happen. I will have to go overseas, I think. America.”

It was my turn to speak, for I was absolutely startled by his words. “Robb! You are leaving me?”

“You are married,” my brother retorted with a flash of anger in the depths of his eyes. “You made a decision long ago and-”

“-I want you to stay,” I interrupted him. “I want you to stay with the _Gold_ family.”

“You know I can’t.”

“Why not?” I argued back. “Marry Esmeralda! Stay with us.” I pressed a hand over the side of his arm that was closest to me. “We could be a family again.”

“I know that.” Robb pushed the bowl of stew off his lap and elected to cross his legs together. He rubbed his hand over the top of his thigh wearily. “But I only have a certain amount of years to fight before I get too old to do it.”

Bonnie’s voice was loud, confident enough to have no room for argument as he stated: “I will come.”

Robb opened his mouth, but all that could come out was a haggard cough. His body shook from each one, and then he hunched forward until his body looked old and crippled before me.

Bonnie licked at the bottom of his lips as he watched the scene. “If you stay like that, there is no way you can fight out in the ring again.”

Robb raised up his hand defensively, but without a voice he couldn’t argue back. I patted my brother’s back in turn, trying to help him until the worst of his cough was over.

“I want to fight too,” Bonnie continued. He stood to his feet to grab a hold of a long stick, deciding it was best to stir around the embers to keep the fire going. “I haven’t fought since Quershi.” The stick stabbed at the firewood, to send it further back into the flickering flames. “And there is no way I want to end my career like that. If you go to America, then so will I.”

Robb’s guttural voice was appalling to hear as he questioned: “You will?”

“Yes.”

My brother rubbed the front of his neck achingly, and yet, there was a lightness to his eyes as he stared into the fire. “My brother-in-law is coming with me.” He turned his gaze to Bonnie’s direction, and then nodded his head stiffly in agreement. “Okay. Let’s do it.”

I was pleased for my brother, but I knew I would miss his presence dearly. Bonnie would be a great loss to the Gold family as well. He helped his family survive out here, but with him gone it would mean all of the responsibility would fall upon Aberama’s shoulder. _And he isn’t getting any younger,_ I noted. How many more years can Aberama keep this up before he’s forced to abandon his ways? A frown soon appeared over my face, because I was so concerned about my own future that I completely forgot about the happiness that my brother and Bonnie must have felt about moving to America. I laid a hand on the side of my brother’s arm and stroked it affectionately. He in turn laid a hand over my own, and squeezed in silent gratitude. It was our own way of communicating, but it always seemed to work for us.

“I am sorry to leave you, San,” Robb promised me. “You will send me photographs of your son, won’t you?”

I gave him a side hug, for that thought alone seemed to lift my spirits. “Of course I will.” I kissed his cheek with sisterly affection, and then left my seat to clear up the dishes. The night was late, but there was still so much work to be done. I left the boys to their private conversation, and left the area to bring the dirty dishes into a caravan. The whole place needed to be swept and organized, a natural result when you lived with two men.

A lone candle rested over a circular table, lighting up the caravan once I entered this homely space. The dark mahogany hued walls accented well with the pine green paint that Pace strategically painted to make his caravan feel more at home. I was rather fond of his layout, but I still missed Aberama’s caravan. The dirty dishes were placed to the side, knowing I would have to clean it with water first thing in the morning when I can utilize the nature lighting from the morning sun. I took up the broom next to the door, and began to scrap the straw bristles against the wooden floor to clean up the area. It was amazing how natural I adapted to my present surroundings. Robb was absolutely right, it was almost as if I lived my whole life in this manner. _My husband has taught me well._ Exhausted I lifted up a small tray full of mugs and carried it out of the caravan to bring it over the fire. I thought a nice cup of boiled water would be enough to heat our bodies up for the rest of the night.

“You two having fun?” I commented, after I heard Bonnie laughing in a good natured way. “Nice to see you are both getting along.”

Bonnie jumped to his feet to help me with the heavy tray, and then suggested he go into the caravan to search for loose tea leaves.

I returned to my seat and stretched out my legs to bring it closer to the fire. My gaze drifted upwards to the heavens, where the clear sky was enough for me to make out each star. “It’s lovely out here.” I pulled a blanket over my legs, and then averted my gaze to my brother. “Will you really leave?”

“I can’t stay here,” He reminded me. “You know they will come searching for me soon enough.”

“Yes.”

“Thank you for saving me.”

“It wasn’t me,” I argued back with bitterness. “It was my husband.”

“You are right.” Robb laid a hand over mine, and cupped it gingerly. “Thank you for sending Gold out there. I know you convinced him to do it.”

“Yes, I was miserable,” I admitted with a shy look about me. “I couldn’t hide it well. Abe just wanted to make me happy.”

“And he did.”

“Yes, I have my brother back. And I am sorry to see him leave again.”

Robb nodded his head in agreement, though he choose not to elaborate on the subject. Things were left unsaid, but I knew my brother wished to comfort me in his own way. “I don’t mean to hurt you,” Robb assured me after a long pause. “By leaving you.”

“I know, Robb.”

“In a couple of years’ time I could return here. You could show me your son. It would be nice to see him with my own eyes.” He bit down on his bottom lip feebly. “I am not ungrateful for what you and Gold have done.”

“I know that.”

“He better be okay,” Robb mused aloud with lowered eyebrows. “I wish I hadn’t blacked out. I could have told you something hopeful.”

“I am sure Aberama is perfectly fine,” I lied. “Look! Bonnie is returning with something in his hand. Perhaps, he found some tea for your sore throat after all.” My brother wore a false smile then, for his mind was still fixated on the absence of my husband this evening. “You can’t blame yourself,” I pleaded in a small voice. “If anyone, it should be me. I was the one that begged him to go to Birmingham.” My brother laid a hand over the top of my shoulder. “But seeing the state of you, I am happy that I did convince him to go help you. Robb, I can only hope for the best. I do love him.” My gaze reverted downwards to my lap in sorrow. “I just wish… I can’t bear the thought of his son growing up without his father.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Robb said with sudden determination, once his brother-in-law came into view. “We are in this together.”

I swallowed hard at his words and then weakly nodded my head in agreement. “That’s right,” I hushed out softly. “Because we’re family.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on four stories at the moment, so this one won't be updated as frequently. A little head's up in case you were wondering. Feel free to hit subscribe or bookmark this story if you want to get a quick update notification.
> 
> See you guys soon,
> 
> petyrbaaaeeelish


End file.
